on ne change pas le passé
by marie3000
Summary: Coincé dans le temps, Alec doit faire face au passé de celui qu'il aime.
1. Chapter 1

**On ne change pas le passé**

Alec se laissa glisser le long du mur d'un couloir de l'Institut. Ce dernier était désert, tout le monde devait dormir à cette heure-ci, et la Garde devait patrouiller à l'extérieur. Le jeune chasseur d'ombres passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns. La journée avait été difficile. En fait, c'était même plus que ça : ce n'était pas seulement la journée, c'était la semaine. Il devrait rentrer, retrouver sa famille, ses fils, celui qu'il aimait, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Pas cette nuit… Des bruits de pas le tirèrent de sa rêverie. Levant les yeux, il croisa le regard de son frère. Celui-ci semblait sortir de la douche : ses cheveux étaient mouillés, et sa tenue de combat avait disparu, laissant place à des vêtements de jogging. A l'image de son frère, il semblait exténué. Il s'assit face à lui.

\- Tu ne rentres pas ? Lui demanda-t-il à mi-voix, comme s'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que son frère ne l'entende.

\- Je… Je pensais qu'en revenant ce serait la première chose que je ferais. Que je m'empresserais de le retrouver et que je le serrerais dans mes bras…

\- Alors pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Je ne sais pas… J'y arrive pas…

Alec leva des yeux suppliants vers son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire, Jace ? Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir trouver à lui dire ?!

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais.

Le brun eut une exclamation de dédain.

\- Je n'arriverai pas à le lui cacher, tu le sais très bien !

Jace resta silencieux un moment, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui répondre.

\- Alec, commença-t-il d'une voix étrangement calme. Tu ne pouvais rien faire. Tu as entendu comme moi ce que Catarina a dit : le passé et le futur ne doivent pas se rencontrer.

\- J'ai laissé faire… J'ai regardé sa mère se tuer et je n'ai rien fait… J'ai laissé son beau-père essayer de le tuer sans bouger le petit doigt… Je l'ai regardé essayer de…

\- Stop ! Arrête ! Lui fit Jace brutalement, en prenant son visage en coupe. Alec, regarde-moi!Regarde-moi !

Le jeune homme leva ses yeux bleus, embués de larmes, vers son parabataï. Ce dernier reprit la parole, d'une voix plus douce cette fois.

\- Tu ne pouvais rien y faire. Ça devait arriver !

\- Peut-être pas… J'aurais pu éviter tout ça…

\- Oui, et quand tu serais revenu, toi et lui ne seriez peut-être plus ensemble, Max et Rafael n'existeraient peut-être même pas. Peut-être même serions-nous tous morts ou que Valentin, ou pire, Jonathan, aurait pris le pouvoir. Un seul fragment de passé changé, et tu aurais déclenché une nouvelle séquence qui mit bout à bout aurait pu avoir de dramatiques conséquences. Je comprends le sentiment dans lequel tu te trouves. Crois-moi qu'il y a un million de choses que j'aimerais pouvoir changer au passé. A commencer par ramener notre frère, mais cela est impossible.

\- Ouais…

\- Alec…

\- Je le savais. Je connaissais cette histoire. Il me l'avait écrit… Mais le voir…

Fermant les yeux, Alec secoua la tête, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Jace le prit dans ses bras.

\- Il est heureux maintenant, grâce à toi.

\- Mais j'aurais pu faire plus si…

\- Non ! Le coupa Jace. Tu n'aurais pas pu…

 **Flash Back- Batavia- 1610- PDV Alec**

Lorsqu'on touchait le sol Indonésien, je regardais autour de moi, émerveillé. C'était magnifique, vivant. Des enfants se couraient après dans les rues, riant. Partout où je regardais, je voyais des sourires, mille et une couleurs. Le ciel était d'un bleu magnifique, et bien qu'il fasse chaud, la chaleur était agréable lorsqu'elle touchait votre peau. Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans ce pays. Magnus refusant catégoriquement qu'on s'y rende et évitant clairement le sujet à chaque fois que je l'abordais. Je savais qu'il avait des mauvais souvenirs associés à cet endroit, mais je restais persuadé que revenir ici lui aurait fait le plus grand bien.

\- Reste sur tes gardes, on n'est pas les bienvenues ici… Me fit Catarina.

Je levais les yeux vers elle. Elle usait d'un charme pour que sa peau bleue paraisse blanche à nos yeux et ceux des terrestres. Elle avait recouvert ses cheveux d'un voile et portait une espèce de jupe, un « sarong » selon elle. Porter une tenue traditionnelle était censé nous aider à nous fondre dans la masse, mais à mes yeux, trouvant cela tellement étrange de la voir habillée de cette façon, je trouvais que ça avait plutôt l'effet inverse. Moi, j'avais opté pour une rune d'invisibilité. L'habit traditionnel, très peu pour moi. Jace m'avait semblé soulagé que je propose cette alternative. Isabelle me dépassa après avoir poussé un petit cri, qui était très semblable à celui qu'elle produisait lorsqu'elle voyait une robe qui lui plaisait. Je la suivis du regard et levais les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle me montra une robe aux milles couleurs et qu'elle leva un pousse en l'air, formulant silencieusement sur ses lèvres les mots « j'adore cet endroit ! ». Je souris, tout en laissant échapper un soupir. Avançant vers elle, tout en prenant garde de ne pas me cogner dans la foule, je la rejoignis devant l'étalage devant lequel elle se tenait.

\- La place du marché. Nous annonça Catarina. Il faut qu'on avance, on ne peut pas rester là indéfiniment.

\- Vous devriez vous détendre, Catarina. Lui fit Jace. On est invisible, personne ne risque de faire attention à nous.

\- On doit le retrouver avant qu'il ne nous file encore entre les doigts ! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Elle a raison ! Intervins-je en voyant que Jace allait répliquer. On te suit Cat'.

Je tirais ma sœur par le bras, fis signe à Jace de suivre le mouvement, et on traversa les dédales d'étalage du marché. Catarina se déplaçait avec fluidité entre les passants. J'ignorais comment elle faisait. Elle semblait presque volait au-dessus du sol. Elle nous entraîna sur des chemins rocailleux, nous faisant grimper au-dessus d'une colline. Je fis une pause et enlevais ma veste en cuir. J'avais chaud et l'air devenait de plus en plus humide.

\- Tu es sûr qu'elle sait où elle va ? Me demanda Jace une pointe de doute dans la voix.

\- Ouais… Ouais, je crois.

\- On aurait peut-être dû demander un plan à Magnus…

Je détournais le regard, un léger rougissement apparaissant sur mes joues. Malheureusement pour moi, il s'en aperçut.

\- Ôte-moi d'un doute, tu le lui as dit n'est-ce pas ?!

\- Ben en fait, je…

\- Oh putain ! S'exclama-t-il en se tapant le front. Tu ne lui as pas dit ! Ok, ben c'est sûr, là on est mort !

\- J'ai essayé ! Mais dès que je prononce le mot « Indonésie », il m'écoute plus !

\- Magnifique, vraiment ! Là, t'as assuré, Alec ! Si jamais on revient vivant, ne compte pas sur moi pour te sauver les fesses cette fois !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui dise de toute façon ? Qu'un sorcier nous fait tourner en bourrique depuis des mois ?! Il ne veut plus être mêlé à nos affaires, il faut qu'on se débrouille seul !

\- On a fait appel à Catarina, Alec. Et c'est une sorcière ! Me fit remarquer Izzy.

\- J'ai juré à Magnus que je le laissais tranquille avec nos problèmes, c'est ce que je fais ! Ou du moins que j'essaye de faire ! Alors maintenant, on avance, on trouve ce foutu sorcier avant qu'il ne bouge et nous fasse bouger avec lui je ne sais où, et on rentre chez nous !

Jace bougonna et continua son ascension de la colline. On marcha encore des heures avant d'atteindre le sommet. Arrivé en haut, je fus pris d'un vertige, puis cela passa. Jetant un coup d'œil vers Jace, je vis qu'il avait ressenti la même chose. Catarina, elle, se tenait au bord du précipice, son regard fixait sur les lumières du village en contrebas. Le soleil se couchait, répandant une lueur orangée sur la plaine.

Elle tourna vers nous un regard morose .

\- On a un problème. Un sérieux problème.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? M'inquiétais-je. Et où est Izzy? Demandais-je en cherchant ma sœur du regard.

\- Je crains que ce sorcier ne nous ait tendu un piège. Il semblerait qu'on ait traversé une barrière espace-temps en arrivant au sommet. Ta sœur n'a pas du pouvoir la traverser avant qu'il ne la referme.

\- Il faut qu'on la retrouve !

\- Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Inquiète-toi plutôt pour nous…

\- Co… Comment ça ?!

Elle désigna les drapeaux que l'on voyait flotter au loin.

 **-** Tu vois ces drapeaux ? Ce sont des ceux de la compagnie néerlandaise des Indes orientales…

\- Ouais, et alors ? Lui fit Jace.

\- Elles n'existent plus depuis le 18ème siècle…

\- Quel rapport avec notre sorcier ?!

Je levais les yeux vers Catarina. Si Jace ne comprenait toujours pas où elle voulait en venir, moi en revanche, je commençais à comprendre.

\- En quelle année on est ?

Du coin de l'œil, je vis mon frère me regarder étrangement, comme s'il craignait que je ne sois devenu fou.

\- Je ne sais pas trop…

\- De quoi vous… Commença Jace mais je l'interrompis.

\- Approximativement, donne-moi une date !

\- Alec, je sais à quoi tu penses. Et c'est hors de question.

\- Je veux juste le voir, je ne veux pas…

\- Non ! Me fit-elle d'un ton catégorique. On retrouve ce sorcier, on rentre à notre époque. Point. Rien d'autre.

 **Plus tard**

Assis autour d'un feu, je ne cessais de penser à Magnus. C'était l'occasion rêver de le connaître enfant, de savoir à quoi il ressemblait, comment il était, s'il était aussi excentrique qu'aujourd'hui, si… Jace claqua des doigts devant moi, me faisant revenir à la réalité. Il avait fini par comprendre dans quel merdier on s'était fourré. Oui parce que malgré tout, s'en était un. Si on ne rentrait pas très vite, ça risquerait d'avoir des conséquences très grave, pour nous tous.

\- Alec, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je te proposais de prendre le premier tour de garde !

\- Non, va dormir, je m'en occupe… Je n'arriverais pas à fermer l'œil de toute façon…

\- Tu crois qu'on est en quelle année ?

\- Je sais pas… Catarina pense qu'on est au début du 17ème, mais elle n'est pas sûre…

Je sentis le regard de mon frère peser sur moi.

\- Tu penses à Magnus, hein ?

\- Ouais… Je ne me pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'une version miniature de lui est peut-être là, quelque part ! Lui répondis-je en souriant.

\- Ouais, ça doit être quelque chose. Mais je t'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à me le représenter ! Ricana-t-il.

\- Ouais, moi aussi…

\- Hum.. Bon allait, je vais essayer de pioncer une heure ou deux, tu me réveilles s'il y a un problème !

Je hochais la tête et le suivi du regard jusqu'à qu'il ne disparaisse sous la tente que Catarina avait fait apparaître un peu plus tôt. J'ignorais où elle était mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas plus que ça. Je levais les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. J'aurais tellement aimé le voir, juste cinq minutes… Jetant un rapide regard derrière moi, je pris ma décision…

 **Plus tard**

Je ne sais combien de kilomètres j'avais parcouru, ni combien de villages j'avais traversés. J'avais désactivé ma rune d'invisibilité et passé une longue cape noire sur mes épaules pour cacher ma tenue de combat aux yeux des villageois. Le capuchon de la cape relevait sur ma tête, cachant mon visage, je continuais mon chemin, commençant à désespérer de le trouver. J'aurais bien interrogé les passants, mais j'ignorais quel nom donner Je m'appuyais contre la façade d'un bâtiment dans une ruelle déserte, lorsque j'entendis ce qui ressemblait à des pleurs d'enfants, provenir de la rue adjacente. Je m'avançais prudemment et tournais dans la ruelle sur ma droite. Je vis des cageots renversés au sol. Au milieu, se tenait un enfant, assis sur le sol, les jambes repliées contre lui. Je marchais alors sur un des cageots renversés, et il sursauta, relevant la tête vers moi. Son visage mate était humide de larmes et ses yeux rougies. Ses yeux… Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer. Je les reconnaîtrais entre milles. 500 plus tard, ils n'avaient pas changé. Toutefois, un peu plus d'innocence semblait y briller, et peut-être moins de malice. Il me regarda avec terreur et je levais les mains en guise d'apaisement.

\- Hey, n'aie pas peur, je ne te veux aucun mal…

Il recula, encore plus effrayé qu'avant.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Essayais-je de le rassurer avant de me rappeler qu'il ne comprenait probablement pas un seul mot de ce que je lui racontais.

Prenant ma stèle dans la poche de ma veste, j'activais discrètement ma rune de langage et m'exprimais alors dans un indonésien parfait.

\- Je m'appelle Alec. Me présentais-je en continuant à m'avancer vers lui. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Répétais-je. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je suis un peu perdu, tu pourrais m'aider à retrouver mon chemin ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici… Me fit-il.

Je cillais. Je ne l'avais, jusqu'à présent, jamais entendu parler dans sa langue maternelle. Je lui souris.

\- Non, je viens d'assez loin à vrai dire. Lui confessais-je en m'avançant un peu plus vers lui.

\- N'approchez pas ! M'ordonna-t-il. N'approchez pas…

\- Ok, je reste où je suis.

Il se leva et après m'avoir regardé une dernière fois, il partit en courant. Je le suivis, essayant de le rattraper. En vain… Maugréant, j'envoyais un coup de pied dans un tonneau d'eau, qui se renversa.

\- Fait chié ! M'exclamais-je.

\- Tu m'as l'air énervé, chasseur d'ombres. L'élu de ton cœur se serait-il enfui loin de toi ?

Je me retournais aussitôt, dégainant dans le même mouvement mon poignard séraphique.

\- Circus ! M'exclamais-je froidement.

Habillé dans un accoutrement ridicule d'Arlequin, ce maudit sorcier qui se jouait de nous depuis des jours et des jours, se tenait devant moi, un sourire mesquin accroché à ses lèvres. Il leva un doigt qu'il agita devant moi.

\- Tout doux, petit néphilim, si tu me tues, tu ne retrouveras jamais ton cher et tendre !

\- Tu vas nous renvoyer tout de suite à notre époque !

\- Oh pourquoi ? On s'amuse tellement ici..

\- Oui, je passe un merveilleux moment ! Ironisais-je.

\- Tu sais, je t'aime bien. Je ne vous ai pas emmené ici pour rien. A la tombée de la nuit, un drame terrible va se produire dans la petite famille de ton chéri. Si j'étais toi, je ferais tout pour éviter cela, éviter des années de souffrance à ton sorcier chéri.

Inconsciemment, je baissais mon arme. Son sourire s'élargit.

\- Tu les trouveras un peu plus loin, vers là-bas. Me fit-il en pointant du doigt la direction à suivre. Dans une charmante fermette…. Fais vite, il ne te reste pas beaucoup de temps…

Il claqua des doigts et disparut dans un nuage de fumée violette. Je grimaçais, le maudissant, mais suivis tout de même la direction qu'il m'avait indiquée. C'était peut-être un piège, mais je m'en fichais. Sachant à quel événement il faisait allusion, je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés et ne rien faire.

 **Plus tard**

Me cachant derrière une botte de paille, j'observais la maison devant moi. Les lumières étaient allumées à l'intérieur, mais tout était calme. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Circus m'avait peut-être orienté vers une fausse piste… J'allais m'en aller, me jurant de lui faire la peau, lorsqu'une femme sortit de la maison. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient de façon désordonnée sur les épaules. Elle semblait frêle, fragile. Elle traversa le jardin, et pénétra dans la grange, passant devant moi. Je me terrais un peu plus, craignant qu'elle ne me voie. Dos à moi, elle s'affaira à je ne sais quoi. Ce n'est que quand je la vis une corde à la main, que je compris. J'amorçais un mouvement pour me lever, mais quelqu'un me tira en arrière dans la pénombre, plaquant une main sur ma bouche.

\- Arrête ! Tu ne peux pas intervenir !

Jace… Je vis Catarina agiter la main, et l'atmosphère se fit plus lourde. Je savais ce qu'elle venait de faire: elle nous avait enveloppé dans un halo magique, nous cachant à la vue de la femme, et l'empêchant de nous entendre. Jace me relâcha et je me précipitais vers la mère de Magnus, mais mon frère me stoppa à nouveau, me tirant en arrière.

\- Arrête, tu ne peux rien faire !

\- Cela est terrible, Alec, mais cela doit avoir lieu. C'est essentiel… Me fit Catarina.

Je tournais la tête vers elle, sidéré par ses paroles.

\- Essentiel ?! C'est la mère de Magnus ! Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire ! Putain, Jace, lâche-moi ! Hurlais-je en voyant la jeune femme monter sur une botte de paille et enrouler la corde autour de son cou.

\- Il faut qu'on s'en aille… Murmura Catarina.

Son visage, éclairé par la lumière de la lune que la porte ouverte laissait passer, paressait soudain très pâle. Jace me traîna à l'extérieur, mais c'était déjà trop tard : je vis la mère de celui que j'aimais retirer la botte de paille de sous ses pieds. La corde se resserra alors autour de son cou. Je la vis suffoquer, son corps s'agitant dans tous les sens. Mais cette vison d'horreur n'était rien comparé à celle qui suivit. Nous nous figeâmes tous les trois lorsqu'on s'aperçut qu'à l'entrée de la grange se tenait un Magnus enfant, assistant de ses yeux terrifiés, au suicide de sa mère. Blanc comme un linge, il laissa tomber au sol le je-ne-sais-quoi qu'il tenait à la main. Un homme apparut alors dans notre champ de vision. Grand et plutôt musclé, il se pétrifia à la vue de la jeune femme pendant au bout d'une corde. Il tomba à genoux, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Lorsque j'identifiai son identité, il était déjà trop tard. Il s'était relevé et avait empoigné son fils par le col. Magnus se débattit, mais son beau-père était plus fort que lui. Échappant à l'emprise de Jace, je me précipitais à leur suite. J'entendis Catarina hurler mon nom, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Malheureusement, elle me lança un sort qui me précipita au sol. Je me relevais, mais Jace arriva alors à ma hauteur, et me ceintura à nouveau.

\- LÂCHE-MOI ! LÂCHE-MOI ! Lui hurlais-je.

Mais j'avais beau m'égosiller et me débattre dans tous les sens, la force de Jace et la magie de Catarina m'empêchaient d'avancer, et j'assistais à nouveau, impuissant, à une nouvelle scène d'horreur. Je vis Magnus essayer de se débattre alors que son père lui maintenait la tête sous l'eau. Ma rune de langage toujours activé, je comprenais chaque mot qu'il lui disait. Mes larmes coulèrent toutes seules sur mes joues, et je me débattis avec plus de force.

\- Il va le tuer, lâche-moi, Jace, je dois y aller !

Catarina s'agenouilla alors devant moi et prit mon visage en coupe.

\- Il s'en sort, Alec, tu le sais très bien. Tu ne peux pas intervenir. Nous ne devons pas modeler le passé, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, Nous ne pouvons prendre un tel risque.

J'allais répliquer que justement il fallait peut-être qu'on le prenne, lorsqu'un hurlement se fit entendre. Paniqué, je tournais la tête et vis l'homme hurler de douleur, son corps tout entier recouvert de flammes. Mon regard se détourna de lui. Je me fichais de son sort. En cet instant, une seule et unique personne m'intéressait. Je regardais alors cet enfant qui deviendrait plus tard le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, se traîner hors de l'eau, fixant ses mains avec horreur. Son beau-père s'effondra à ses pieds et il recula de terreur, trébuchant sur le sol boueux. Son regard se posa sur le corps sans vie qui gisait à ses pieds. Les flammes avaient disparu. Il essaya de se relever mais les forces lui manquaient, et il retomba au sol, inconscient. Sous le choc, Jace n'essaya même pas de me retenir lorsque je me précipitais sur l'enfant. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement lorsque je vis qu'il respirait. Mes yeux se posèrent ensuite sur son cou. Des marques violacées y étaient clairement visibles.

\- On ne peut pas le laisser là… Murmurais-je en écartant la mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur ses yeux.

Il semblait si fragile… On était vraiment à des années-lumière de celui qu'il deviendrait des années plus tard. Une main tremblante se posa sur mon épaule. Relevant la tête, je croisais le regard de Catarina. Elle pleurait silencieusement et ne fit aucune remarque. Jace, lui, n'avait pas bougé, fixant cet enfant dont-il s'était si souvent chamaillé avec la « version adulte ». Il n'était pas au courant de cette histoire. Seuls Catarina et moi l'étions. Enfin, les seuls encore vivants en tout cas.

\- Cat'… On ne peut pas le laisser là… Répétais-je d'une voix tremblante.

\- On ne peut pas changer le passé, Alec. Crois-moi que… Je voudrais pouvoir faire autrement, mais on doit le laisser là. Ce n'est pas nous qui le trouvons, ça ne doit pas se passer comme ça !

Je lui lançais un regard suppliant.

\- Catarina, je t'en supplie ! Tu sais comme moi à quel point il a souffert de…

\- Je sais ! Me coupa-t-elle.

Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, et sa peau bleue, qui n'était plus cachée par un sort, avait pris une teinte identique à celle d'un saphir.

\- Mais on ne peut pas. Je regrette, Alec. Viens, maintenant. Il ne doit pas nous voir. Il faut qu'on s'en aille avant qu'il ne se réveille…

Je capitulais malgré moi. Elle s'éloigna, me laissant seul avec lui. Je caressais sa joue, luttant pour ne pas pleurer.

\- Tout s'arrangera, tu verras. Tu vas traverser des moments difficiles, mais tu vas t'en sortir. Tu vas te battre, et tu gagneras, et je te promets que ça en vaut la peine…

Je pris sa main et restais un moment comme ça, les yeux fermés. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, une pression sur ma main se fit sentir. Rouvrant les yeux, je vis les siens papillonner. Il ne pouvait me voir, le sort de Catarina me cachant à sa vue, pourtant ses yeux se fixèrent sur les miens. La pression sur ma main se fit, l'espace d'un instant, plus forte, puis il sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience, au même moment où Jace m'obligeait à me relever et m'entraînait de force loin de lui.

\- Laissez-moi au moins vérifier qu'il va bien ! Les suppliais-je alors qu'on s'éloignait toujours un peu plus de la maison.

Cette dernière était en flamme. Lorsque le corps de l'homme avait été pris par les flammes et qu'il s'était débattu, celles-ci s'étaient répandues un peu partout, mettant le feu tout d'abord à la grange, puis à la maison.

\- Tu connais la réponse à cette question, Alec. Il faut qu'on y aille maintenant. J'ai un sorcier dont il faut que je m'occupe ! Me répondit Catarina.

 **Plus tard**

De retour à notre « campement », je m'étais isolé dans un coin, seul, le dos appuyé contre un arbre. Personne n'allait bien. Ni moi, ni Catarina, ni Jace. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs resté silencieux durant tout le trajet, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Nous avions décidé de laisser passer la nuit avant de se lancer à la recherche de Circus. Je n'étais même pas certain d'avoir envie de le trouver. Ce que je voulais, moi, c'était m'assurer que Magnus allait bien. Je connaissais le reste de l'histoire, et rester là les bras croisés me rendait dingue ! Je me pris la tête dans les mains. Ma respiration se fit plus saccadée.

\- Alec ?

Je sursautais. Catarina…

\- Laisse-moi… J'ai besoin d'être seul…

\- Alec, je sais à quoi tu penses. J'y pense aussi.

\- Et ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ?! Je dois rester ici les bras croisés alors qu'il souffre !

Elle soupira et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

\- Tu sais, quand je l'ai connu, il était très jeune. Mais je pouvais déjà voir la souffrance dans ses yeux. Mais depuis qu'il t'a rencontré, je ne la vois plus. Il est heureux avec toi.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Parce que même si tu ne peux rien faire pour effacer ce qu'il a vécu, tu peux en effacer les souvenirs. Par ton amour…

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Cat'… J'aurais pu sauver sa mère…

\- Non. Elle devait mourir. C'est comme ça…

\- Comment tu fais pour… Pour arriver à tourner le dos à tout ça aussi facilement ?!

\- Parce que je ne prendrai jamais le risque de le faire souffrir plus ou de le perdre. Peut-être que l'histoire serait mieux si on était intervenu, peut-être pas. On ne peut le savoir, mais sache juste que si tu avais sauvé sa mère ce soir, une personne qui aujourd'hui est vivante, serait morte. Une vie pour une vie, Alec, n'oublie jamais ça…

 **Présent**

\- Catarina a emmené Circus au Labyrinthe en Spirale. M'annonça Jace. Ils ont doublé les protections autour de sa cellule. Elle l'a interrogé pour savoir quel avait été son intérêt dans tout ça. Il lui a répondu qu'il voulait juste s'amuser. Il trouvait ça marrant de te voir te dépatouiller dans le passé de Magnus. Il dit qu'il s'ennuyait et ta relation avec Magnus lui offrait une occasion rêvée de s'amuser un peu. Il n'y avait « aucune méchanceté de sa part », comme il dit…

Je soupirais. Je n'arrivais pas à en vouloir à ce sorcier. C'était en moi que j'en voulais…

\- J'espère qu'il vont s'assurer qu'il ne s'échappe pas cette fois ! Continua Jace. Voyager dans le temps, je crois que ce n'est pas trop mon truc…

\- Ouais… Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un de ce qui s'était passé ? A Clary ou à Izzy ?

\- Non, personne.

\- Bien, j'aimerais que tu gardes ça pour toi. Magnus ne voudrait pas que ça se sache.

\- Je ne dirai rien, Alec. Tu as ma parole.

\- Merci…

\- Tu vas le lui dire ? A lui?

\- Je vais y être obligé. Je ne pourrai pas faire comme si tout allait bien…

 **Plus tard- Appartement Brooklyn**

Lorsque je rentrais dans notre appartement, ce dernier était aussi calme que l'Institut. Je supposais que nos fils devaient être couchés, et probablement aussi Magnus. Je m'assis dans le canapé du salon, plongé dans le noir. Seule la lumière des lampadaires de la rue l'éclairait. Je pris le doudou de mon plus jeune fils, Max, dans les mains. C'était un vampire en peluche, rouge. Cadeau de Lily. Pour une raison obscure, Max adorait ce truc-là, bien qu'il le fasse traîner n'importe où. Le fixant, je me mis à penser à ce que notre fils aurait pu vivre si on ne l'avait pas recueilli. Lui aussi aurait pu souffrir autant que Magnus. Pire, sa mère aurait pu choisir de le tuer au lieu de le déposer sur les marches de l'Académie. Je serrais la peluche dans mes mains, et laissais mes larmes s'écouler. La lumière du salon s'alluma alors et je séchais précipitamment mes larmes.

\- Alexander ? Que fais-tu seul dans le noir ?

Je me retournais, m'efforçant d'afficher un sourire sur mon visage.

\- Rien, je viens d'arriver. Je… Je ne voulais pas te réveiller…

Il me rejoignit sur le canapé et je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer la différence de lueur dans son regard. Catarina avait raison. La douleur semblait s'être atténuée. Mais elle était toujours là…

\- Tu rentres tard… Me fit-il en frôlant mes lèvres des siennes.

Il ne portait aucun maquillage, et ses cheveux étaient dépourvu de la tonne de gel qu'ils portaient habituellement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je le voyais comme ça, au naturel, mais aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude, je me rendis compte à quel point son accoutrement habituel était un masque derrière lequel il se cachait, se protégeait… Sauf avec moi. Avec moi, il était lui même, il me faisait confiance. Et moi j'avais laissé l'événement qui le faisait souffrir depuis des siècles se produire. Je n'avais rien fait…

\- Alexander, pourquoi tu pleures ?

Je secouais la tête, revenant à la réalité. Il s'était agenouillé face à moi, et essuyais mes larmes, une lueur d'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Quelqu'un a été blessé pendant votre mission ?

Je déglutis difficilement. Je n'arriverai pas à le lui dire, c'était au-dessus de mes forces.

\- Non, personne n'a été...blessé… C'était juste une mission un peu difficile, ce n'est rien. Ça va passer. Je suis juste crevé….

\- Alors viens, allons nous coucher… Me fit-il avant de m'embrasser.

Je passais alors ma main dans ses cheveux et l'attirais à moi. Notre baiser se fit rapidement plus passionné. Je passais ma main sur son torse nu et remontais vers sa nuque. J'ouvris alors les yeux et fis glisser mes doigts le long de son cou. Ma main trembla alors qu'un nouveau flot de larmes s'échappaient de mes yeux. Attrapant ma main, il me serra dans ses bras et me berça contre lui.

\- Chut, tout va bien, je suis là…

\- Je te demande pardon, j'aurais voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose… Sanglotais-je dans ses bras en m'accrochant à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait.

\- Calme-toi, mon ange.

Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens, et il me sourit tendrement.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ?

\- Non… Je veux juste que tu me serres dans tes bras. Je veux juste que… Que tu restes près de moi…

\- D'accord. Viens, on va se coucher.

Me tirant par la main, il m'entraîna dans notre chambre.

\- Attends ! Lui dis-je en le stoppant. Max, Rafael… Ils vont bien ?

\- Oui, ils dorment.

Je hochais la tête, rassuré. J'aurais voulu allait les embrasser, mais je ne voulais pas les réveiller. Je me déshabillais, et me glissais dans les draps. Il s'allongea à côté de moi et je me nichais dans ses bras. Il caressa mes cheveux.

\- J'ai fait un rêve étrange… Me confia-t-il au bout d'un moment alors que je traçais des sillons imaginaires sur son torse.

\- Pourquoi ? C'était quoi ce rêve ?

\- Ben c'était plutôt un cauchemar, enfin tu sais…

Je me tendis. Non, pas ça, pas ce soir…

\- Oui, je sais… Murmurais-je en caressant sa joue. Si seulement j'avais… je pouvais, me repris-je précipitamment, faire quelque chose…

\- C'est marrant que tu me dises ça, parce que cette fois, tu étais là…

\- Co… Comment ça ?

\- Je sais pas… Tu te tenais à côté de moi, tu me murmurais qu'il fallait que je sois fort, que ça allait s'arranger… Je pouvais sentir ta main serrer la mienne… C'est bizarre, non ?

Je le fixais, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, ne sachant quoi dire.

\- Tu… Est-ce que ça t'a rassuré ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui, je crois…

Je souris, et me rallongeais dans ses bras.

\- Alors non, ce n'est pas bizarre.

\- Hum… Ça me semblait tellement réel…

\- Magnus ?

\- Oui, mon ange ?

\- Tu… tu crois que si on s'était rencontré plus tôt, à un autre moment de notre vie, si… Si tu m'avais rencontré un siècle plus tôt par exemple, est-ce que tu m'aurais aimé ?

\- Oui. Le contraire serait impossible. Et toi, m'aurais-tu aimé ?

\- La question ne se pose même pas. Je t'aurais aimé tout autant que je t'aime aujourd'hui. Tu aurais été toute ma vie. Magnus, je… Toi, Max, Rafael… Tous les trois vous êtes toute ma vie. Ma famille…

\- Je sais… Pour moi aussi…

Il me sourit et posa sa tête contre mon épaule, avant de s'endormir. Je déposais un baiser sur son front.

\- J'aurais voulu changer le passé…

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Cet OS sera peut-être le prologue d'une nouvelle fiction que j'écrirai quand j'aurai fini les deux autres en cours dont la suite devrait arriver très bientôt. J'ai mon mémoire à finir donc c'est un peu long entre les chapitres je sais :p**_


	2. Chapter 2

**PDV Magnus**

Me passant de l'eau froide sur le visage, j'essayais de me réveiller. Me regardant dans le miroir de la salle de bain, je grimaçais à la vue des cernes sous mes yeux. Heureusement que mon maquillage et ma magie arriveraient à les faire disparaître. Je mourais d'envie de retourner me coucher, mais deux petits monstres n'allaient pas tarder à se réveiller alors autant faire une croix dessus. Alec, lui, dormait encore. Il n'avait pas cessé de faire des cauchemars toute la nuit, ce qui expliquait pourquoi j'étais aussi épuisé ce matin. Il allait falloir que j'ai une sérieuse explication avec lui. Non seulement il avait passé la soirée à pleurer dans mes bras, tenant des propos les plus étranges les uns que les autres, mais si on ajoutait à tout cela les cauchemars, il y avait clairement quelque chose qui clochait, et je comptais bien savoir quoi. Le calme qui régnait dans l'appartement fut alors troublé par des rires. Fini la tranquillité, pensais-je. Quittant la salle de bain, je retournais dans la chambre. Max et Rafael étaient déjà en train de sauter sur le lit, souhaitant clairement réveiller Alec et attirer son attention. Ce qu'ils réussirent d'ailleurs à faire.

\- Hey, mes anges...Leur fit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Dad ! S'exclamèrent nos fils en lui sautant dans les bras.

Je souris en le voyant les serrer contre lui.

\- Et moi ? Personne ne me fait un câlin ? Leur fis-je, faussement boudeur.

Ils levèrent les yeux vers moi, et Max et Rafael me sautèrent dans les bras à mon tour.

\- Papa !

Je leur souris et croisais le regard d'Alec. Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant la tristesse dans son regard, mais je ne relevais pas. Je pris le plus jeune de mes fils dans mes bras et l'aîné par la main.

\- Allez, on sort ! Laissez votre père se réveiller calmement pour une fois !

Rafael courut alors dans la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo avant de se tourner vers moi, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

\- Papa, y'a plus rien à manger !

Je vérifiais par moi-même, et effectivement, vu le continu du frigo, ce n'était pas gagné de faire un petit déjeuner… En même temps, pour ma défense, est-ce que j'avais vraiment la tête d'un mec qui allait faire des courses ?! Et je ne vous parle même pas d'Alec. En bon chasseur d'ombres, il s'était fait livrer à manger toute sa vie. L'idée même de rentrer dans un magasin le dépassait. Frottant le pouce de ma main droite contre mon majeur, j'étais tenté d'utiliser ma magie pour remédier au problème de la « préparation du petit déjeuner ». Je jetais un regard vers la salle de bain. J'entendais l'eau couler, Alec devait donc être en train de prendre sa douche. Faisant signe à mes fils d'approcher, je me baissais à leur hauteur et, baissant la voix, je leur dis :

\- Vous vous sentez capable de garder un secret ?

Ils se regardèrent en souriant et hochèrent positivement la tête.

\- Garder un secret, ça veut dire pas un mot à dad, ok ? Précisais-je, histoire d'être sûr qu'ils aient bien compris ce que j'attendais d'eux.

\- Ça dépend. Me fit Max.

\- Ça dépend de quoi ?! Lui demandais-je, surpris.

\- Est-ce que j'aurais droit à plein de gâteaux au chocolat si je dis rien de la bêtise que tu vas faire ?

Rafael pouffa. Haussant les sourcils, je pointais un doigt sur eux.

\- Alors d'une, faire du chantage, ce n'est pas bien. De deux, je ne vais pas faire de bêtise.

\- Si, sinon tu nous demanderais pas de rien dire à dad ! Me fit remarquer Rafael.

Je secouais la tête, exaspéré. Je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même de toute façon : ils tenaient ça de moi.

\- Bon, ok. Capitulais-je. Vous aurez tous les gâteaux au chocolat que vous voulez, mais si jamais vous dites quoi que ce soit, ce sera petits pois et haricots verts tous les jours !

Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux effrayés et me promirent de ne rien dire. Satisfait, je me redressais et leur fis un sourire pas très angélique.

\- Alors, vous voulez manger quoi les garçons ?

 **PDV Alec**

Appuyé contre la paroi de la douche, les yeux fermés, je laissais l'eau couler sur mon corps. Depuis le temps que je la laissais couler, elle était devenu froide, mais je m'en fichais. Sur mon visage, les gouttelettes d'eau se mélangeaient à mes larmes. J'avais passé la nuit à cauchemarder sur ce qui s'était passé en Indonésie. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y penser, ça s'imposait à moi. Je redoutais le moment où j'allais devoir affronter Magnus, me forcer à sourire, faire comme si de rien n'était. Je savais qu'il allait me demander des explications pour mon attitude d'y hier soir, et je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. A vrai dire, je commençais même à chercher des excuses pour l'éviter. Chaque fois que mon regard se posait sur lui, un flash de lui enfant s'imposait à moi : ses yeux suppliants, cette peur, cette détresse. Je revoyais aussi cette femme mettant fin à sa vie… Je fus pris de nausée et sortant en vitesse de la douche, je vomis dans le lavabo avant de m'écrouler sur le carrelage froid, en pleurs. Jace et Catarina pouvaient bien dire ce qu'ils voulaient, j'aurais dû tout faire pour éviter que tout cela n'arrive. J'en avais l'occasion, et je n'ai rien fait… Tout ce qui lui était arrivé par la suite, c'était de ma faute. De ma faute ! A moi seul !

Je restais un moment comme cela, ruminant, avant de me décider à affronter la réalité. Séchant mes larmes, je m'habillais et sortis enfin de la salle de bain. Dans la cuisine, une douce odeur de gâteaux au chocolat se fit sentir. Max apparut alors dans mon champ de vision, le visage barbouillé de chocolat. Je souris, le remerciant intérieurement de m'offrir cette diversion.

\- Je vois qu'il y en a qui se sont régalé ! Lui fis-je en souriant.

Il me sourit, et croqua dans un autre morceau de gâteau. J'approchais alors du plan de travail, et me servis une tasse de café. Magnus en tenait déjà une dans sa main, appuyé contre le comptoir. Il me lança un regard étrange, mais ne commenta pas ma froideur inhabituelle. Il est vrai qu'habituellement je l'aurais embrassé et me serais calé dans ses bras. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Non, aujourd'hui je n'en avais pas la force. Je l'avais trahi, je lui avais fait du mal… Je sentis alors une main se poser sur la mienne, qui tenait la cafetière.

\- Je crois que c'est bon, Alexander. Il y en a assez… Me fit Magnus.

Baissant les yeux, je m'aperçus qu'il m'avait arrêté juste à temps : ma tasse était remplie à ras-bord, prête à déborder.

\- Et merde ! M'exclamais-je.

\- Ce n'est pas bien de dire des gros mots, dad ! Me fit Rafael.

Je me tournais vers lui et me forçais à lui sourire.

\- Non, c'est vrai, tu as raison. Ne répète jamais ce que je viens de dire, ok ?

Il me fit signe que sa bouche était cousue avant de quitter la cuisine avec son frère. Je les entendis se chamailler dans le salon, avant qu'ils n'allument la télé. Magnus avait toujours sa main posée sur la mienne.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu as ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Tout va bien, je suis juste encore un peu endormi, c'est tout.

\- Alec, tu étais effondré quand tu es rentré hier soir. Tu m'as tenu des propos incohérents et tu n'as pas cessé de t'agiter dans ton sommeil. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'était quoi cette mission ? Pourquoi ça a pris autant de temps ?!

\- Rien, c'était rien. C'était une mission comme les autres, c'est juste que des fois courir après les mons…

Je me figeais d'horreur. Par l'Ange, mais qu'avais-je failli dire ?!

\- Je… Désolé… Je ne voulais pas dire ça, je…

Il fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas comprendre un traître mot de ce que je lui racontais.

\- Dire quoi, Alec ? Que tu en as marre de courir après des monstres ? Je ne vois pas en quoi tu dois t'excuser, je ne suis pas l'Enclave moi. Si tu me laissais faire, cela ferait longtemps que je t'aurais éloigné de tout ça !

\- Ce n'est pas ça… Je n'aime juste pas ce mot c'est tout…

\- Quel mot ?

\- Monstre… Me murmurais-je à moi-même.

\- D'accord… Je ne comprends pas ce que tu me fais là, mais… Admettons.

\- Je ne te fais rien du tout, je suis juste crevé, c'est tout. Je t'assure…

Je déposais un baiser sur son front. Je n'avais pas envie qu'on se dispute. Surtout pas…

\- Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Travailler. Je dois passer au Pandémonium régler deux, trois petites choses.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas rester ici plutôt ?

\- Ça dépend….

Il fit glisser ses lèvres dans mon cou, passant sa main sous mon tee-shirt.

\- Magnus, attends, je…

\- Quoi ? Je croyais que tu voulais que je reste… Me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Oui, mais… Ce n'était pas ce que j'entendais par là… Je dois aller à l'Institut de toute façon.

Il releva la tête vers moi, les sourcils levés. Il s'écarta de moi.

\- Explique-moi pourquoi tu veux que je reste ici alors ?

\- Je… Je me disais que ce serait bien que les garçons restent tranquilles ici pour une fois.

Il eut un rire sans joie.

\- Tu es sérieux là ? Tu me demandes de rester ici, de garder nos fils pendant que toi tu vas travailler ? Tu ne veux pas que je te prépare le repas pour quand tu rentres aussi ?!

\- Magnus, ce n'est pas ce que…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit, non, mais c'était tout comme, me coupa-t-il.

\- Non c'est juste que je serais plus rassuré si tu restais ici !

\- Rassuré ? Pourquoi ? Alec, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

\- Mais rien, je t'assure ! C'est juste que… Oh puis laisse tomber, ok ?

Je l'embrassais furtivement et lui fis un sourire forcé.

\- Je t'aime… Tu prends les garçons avec toi ou je m'en charge ?

\- Je… N'importe, demande leur ce qu'ils veulent faire, Alec !

\- Ouais… Ouais, c'est ce que je vais faire….

 **Plus tard- PDV Magnus**

La journée s'était déroulée normalement, bien qu'elle ne fût pas passionnante. L'attitude d'Alec m'avait tout de même perturbé. J'y avais pensé toute la journée. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait et je n'arrivais pas à trouver quoi. Voulant donc creuser un peu plus cette histoire, j'avais fait un détour par l'Institut avant de rentrer. Max et Rafael étaient chez Lily. Visiblement, ils préféraient la compagnie de la vampire à celle d'Alec ou à la mienne. Enfants indignent… Non, je plaisante. Enfin, à moitié… Bref, je disais donc que j'avais décidé de cuisiner un peu la famille de mon cher Alexander, histoire de savoir ce qui se passait avec lui. Ma première victime ? La jolie rousse qui servait de petite amie au blondinet. Faudrait vraiment que je me décide un jour à parler sérieusement avec elle de ses goûts en matière d'homme. En supposant qu'on puisse appeler le cher parabataï d'Alec, un « homme ». Enfin, passons. Je souris à la jeune fille qui avançait vers moi. Elle me serra dans ses bras.

\- Magnus, je suis contente de te voir. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Allons, tu me connais, je suis toujours en pleine forme. Mais dis-moi toi…

Lui prenant la main, je la fis tourner sur elle-même. De jolie rondeur commençait à apparaître au niveau de son ventre.

\- Petit blondinet pousse vite !

Elle rit.

\- Oui, mais pour ne rien te cacher, il me tarde qu'il pointe le bout de son nez !

\- Je compatis ! Lui fis-je en ricanant. Tu sais que les garçons ne parlent plus que de ça ?

\- Ah bon ? Il leur tarde de faire connaissance avec leur cousine ?

\- Cousine ? Alors c'est une fille ?

\- D'après Catarina, oui.

\- Catarina ? Tu l'as vu récemment ? Lui demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

J'avais essayé de la joindre toute la semaine, sans succès.

\- Oui, je suis passé la voir hier soir quand elle est rentrée. J'avais quelques douleurs. Oh ce n'était rien, mais Jace a tout de suite paniqué, et bon… tu le connais.

\- Hum… Elle rentrait d'où ?

\- Ben tu sais bien, elle était en mission avec…

\- Jace et Alec. Oui, j'avais oublié.

Je lui souris, et elle sembla n'y voir que du feu, mais à l'intérieur de moi, je fulminais. Alors comme ça Alec partait en mission avec Catarina et je n'étais au courant de rien ?

\- Bon et toi, qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Alec va bien ?

Parfait, si elle abordait d'elle-même le sujet, ça me simplifierait la tâche.

\- Toi qui t'inquiètes pour Alec, c'est surprenant.

\- Et bien je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée et Jace est parti en mission avec Izzy. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre.

Je perdis aussitôt mon sourire.

\- Comment ça tu n'as pas vu Alec de la journée ? Il n'était pas à l'Institut ?

\- Non… Je… Je pensais que tu le savais.

\- Je n'étais pas très réveillé ce matin, soirée un peu mouvementée, je n'ai pas dû faire attention à ce qu'il me disait ! Jace est là ?

\- Oh heu oui, dans la salle d'entraînement.

\- Bien. Ne m'en veux pas, mais je souhaiterai parler à ton… mari.

Elle secoua la tête en riant et m'accompagna jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement. Jace était en train de taper dans un sac de frappe.

\- Ta femme est vraiment d'une compagnie très agréable, le blondinet ! Lui fis-je avec un sourire mesquin.

Il se retourna vers moi, et je le vis se tendre.

\- Magnus…

\- Surpris de me voir on dirait… Lui répondis-je froidement.

Leur attitude à tous était bizarre : Alec, Catarina, Jace. Ils me cachaient quelque chose et je comptais bien connaître ce «quelque chose ».

\- Effectivement. Alec n'étant pas là, je ne pensais pas te voir à l'Institut aujourd'hui.

\- Hum… Vous allez me prendre pour un idiot encore combien de temps toi et ton frère ?

\- De quoi tu parles, Magnus ?

\- De ça. De toi m'appelant par mon prénom, du ton poli avec lequel tu t'adresses à moi, de ton visage décomposé quand tu m'as vu ! Je continue ou tu as saisi de quoi je te parle ?!

Il soupira.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler, mais à Alec.

\- Ton frère est fermé comme une huître depuis ce matin. En fait pour être plus précis, il m'évite. Alors soit tu craches le morceau de ton plein gré, soit je t'assure que je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à user de ma magie sur toi !

Il leva les mains en guise d'apaisement.

\- Ça va, t'énerve pas. Viens, je vais t'expliquer.

Je le suivis jusqu'à son bureau. Clary voulut entrer à notre suite mais il l'en empêcha.

\- Désolé, Clary, je…. Il faut que je lui parle seul à seul. Lui fit-il.

Ok, si même Clary n'avait pas le droit de savoir alors qu'en règle générale il lui disait pratiquement tout, ça ne sentait pas très bon. Je m'assis dans le fauteuil de son bureau, à sa place, histoire de me donner bonne contenance. La réalité était tout autre en revanche. Une boule de stress s'était formée dans ma poitrine. Jace s'appuya sur le bureau, face à moi, triturant nerveusement ses mains. Le voir aussi nerveux alors que d'habitude il débordait d'assurance, ne faisait qu'accroître mon angoisse.

\- Alors Blondinet, tu comptes m'expliquer ce qui se passe avec ton frère ou dois-je mettre ma menace à exécution ?

\- Tu connais le sorcier Circus ?

\- Oh oui ! Cet abruti sème la pagaille partout où il va ! C'est simple, il n'y a pas un seul endroit sur cette terre où il soit interdit d'accès ! Heureusement, il est enfermé au Labyrinthe en Spirale depuis plusieurs décennies !

Jace baissa les yeux.

\- Il s'est échappé, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, on l'a retrouvé et il a regagné sa cellule.

\- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Mais du coup je ne vois pas très bien où est le problème.

\- On a eu quelques difficultés à le retrouver. Il nous a baladés aux quatre coins du monde….

\- Ouais, c'est sa spécialité. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que vous avez fait appel à Catarina.

\- Oui. Alec t'avait apparemment juré de te laisser en dehors des problèmes de l'Enclave, alors..

\- Ben là il aurait pu me le dire étant donné que ça concernait un sorcier, mais bon je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Mais on en revient toujours au même point : il est où le problème ?

Je voyais clairement que Jace évitait mon regard. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

\- Circus ne nous a pas juste fait voyager aux quatre coins du monde. Il nous… Il nous a envoyés dans le passé. Très loin dans le passé.

\- Quel idiot ! Il s'est très bien qu'il risque la peine suprême en faisant ça !

\- La peine suprême ?

\- Oui ! Le Conseil des Sorciers puni très sévèrement ceux qui essayent de modeler le temps !

\- Oh…. Je savais pas. Entre nous, je ne sais pas ce qui va lui arriver, mais il le mérite amplement !

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Il vous a envoyés au Moyen Âge et vous n'avez pas apprécié l'époque ? Ricanais-je.

\- Il nous a envoyés dans l'Indonésie du 17ème siècle, Magnus.

Je me tendis et serrais les accoudoirs du fauteuil de mes mains, si fort que mes jointures pâlirent. Je redoutais le récit qui allait suivre, bien que je commençais à me douter de certaines choses. J'espérais cependant me tromper…

\- Où ça ?

Jace ne me répondit pas, baissant à nouveau les yeux. Par son silence, il répondait à ma question.

\- Vous l'avez vu, je me trompe? Vous avez assisté à mon petit drame familial…

\- Magnus, je… Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas. Enfin tu l'avais laissé échapper à cette soirée chez toi, mais… Je n'avais pas compris que c'était à ce point-là. Je suis désolé, vraiment…

Je fermais les yeux un bref instant. Je comprenais mieux l'attitude d'Alec….

\- Alec s'en veut, c'est ça ?

\- Il culpabilise. Il pense que c'est de sa faute, qu'il aurait dû intervenir.

\- On ne change pas le passé.

\- Je sais, c'est ce que Catarina et moi n'avons pas cessé de lui répéter mais il ne veut rien entendre. Il a l'impression de t'avoir trahi…

Je me levais. Avant de quitter la pièce, je me retournais vers Jace :

\- Rends-moi service, arrête de me regarder comme si j'allais mourir dans la seconde. Je ne veux pas de votre pitié. C'était il y a des siècles. C'est loin tout ça. Très loin…

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse et quittais l'Institut. Il fallait que je parle à Alec. Il était temps que j'ai une sérieuse discussion avec lui sur tout ça…

 **A suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yugia : Ce sera pas un OS :)**_

 _ **Manon : Magnus trouve toujours les bons mots ne t'inquiète pas :p**_

Affronter son regard était déjà difficile, mais là c'était pire que tout. Son expression était indéchiffrable. Je n'arrivais pas à dire s'il était furieux contre moi, triste ou simplement déçu. Il se contentait de me fixer de ses yeux de chat, le visage impassible, un verre de vin à la main. Je baissais les yeux, incapable de franchir les mètres qui nous séparaient lui et moi.

\- Tu étais où ? Me demanda-t-il.

Sa voix était calme, mais j'entendis clairement l'ordre derrière la demande. Il valait mieux pour moi que je ne lui mente pas.

\- Je… J'avais besoin d'être seul. Lui fis-je tout en continuant à ignorer son regard.

\- Besoin d'être seul… Répéta-t-il. Cette mission a vraiment dû être… difficile…

Je relevais la tête vers lui. Il savait…

\- Magnus, je…

\- Tu quoi, Alexander? Tu es désolé?

Je sentis des larmes me picoter les yeux et commençais à reculer. J'ignore comment il réussit à faire ça, mais il fut instantanément à mes côtés. Posant son verre sur la table basse, il posa ses mains sur mes joues, m'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu es désolé, Alexander ?

\- Oui…

Une larme coula le long de ma joue et il la suivit du regard.

\- Désolé de quoi ?

Je ne répondis pas, gardant le silence.

\- Alexander.. Réponds-moi. De quoi es-tu désolé exactement ? De m'avoir caché la vérité ?

Je secouais la tête. Non, ce n'était pas ça le problème.

\- Alors tu es désolé de quoi ? De ne pas m'avoir averti qu'un sorcier en avait après vous ?

Je secouais à nouveau la tête. Pour ça non plus je n'avais aucun regret. Bien au contraire même.

\- Alors peut-être que tu es désolé d'être resté les bras croisés alors que j'avais besoin de toi ?

Cette fois je ne pus retenir un flot de larmes. Il me serra dans ses bras, passant sa main dans mes cheveux. Lorsque je fus calmé, il me fit m'asseoir sur le canapé, et s'agenouilla devant moi, avant d'essuyer mes joues humides.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé… Murmurais-je.

\- Alexander, regarde-moi… Mon ange ? Regarde-moi.

Je levais les yeux vers lui. Je ne l'avais j'avais vu avec un visage aussi grave.

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir.

\- Tu ne comprends pas… Je n'ai rien fait. Je suis resté les bras croisés alors que…

Ma voix se brisa.

\- Alors que quoi, Alec ?

\- J'aurais pu tout arranger. J'aurais pu la sauver, j'aurais pu l'empêcher de te faire du mal, je…

\- Tu aurais surtout pu aggraver les choses, Alec. Je suis heureux que tu n'aies rien fait. Elle ne méritait pas d'être sauvée.

\- Mais toi si !

\- Mais moi je vais bien. Je suis heureux, et ce grâce à toi. Tu m'as offert ce que je n'avais jamais eu : une famille.

Je secouais la tête. Rien de ce qu'il me disait ne me calmait. Je me sentais toujours aussi coupable.

\- Alexander. Arrête de t'en vouloir, s'il te plaît. Fais-le pour moi. Mon amour…

\- Non ! Tu ne comprends pas ! J'étais là, j'aurais pu tout arrêter ! J'aurais pu faire en sorte que tu ne souffres pas, que rien de mal ne t'arrive !

\- Non, c'est toi qui ne comprends pas. Le passé ne se change pas. Tu l'aurais fait, je serais peut-être mort aujourd'hui.

\- Mais c'est de ma faute si tu as vécu tout ça ! Ma faute !

\- Bien sûr que non ! C'était il y a plus de quatre siècles, Alec !

\- Mais j'y étais…

Je me levais et m'éloignais de lui.

\- Tu vas faire quoi alors ? Me fuir ? Parce que j'ai pu survivre à mon passé, mais je ne supporterais pas de te perdre.

Je fermais les yeux un instant, puis sortis de l'appartement. Je fuyais, et c'était lâche. Mais je ne pouvais soutenir son regard. J'avais besoin d'être seul…

 **PDV Magnus**

Je ne comprenais pas la réaction d'Alec. J'étais en train de le perdre pour une histoire qui n'en valait pas la peine. Comment pouvait-il penser une seule seconde que je pouvais lui en vouloir ? Je pris ma veste et partis à sa suite. Je ne pouvais rester là en le sachant aussi mal. Il voulait me fuir, très bien, qu'il essaye, mais je ne comptais pas le laisser faire. Je lui courus après mais il avait déjà disparu. Pas grave, je le connaissais par cœur de toute manière. Ouvrant un portail, je me rendis sur le toit de l'Empire State Building. Cette partie n'était pas accessible au public et Alec s'y rendait régulièrement lorsqu'il avait besoin d'être seul. Lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien. Et cette fois ne fit pas défaut. Il se tourna vers moi au moment où le portail se refermait dans un éclat de lumière. La tristesse que je lisais dans ses yeux me faisait mal.

\- Alec, ce n'était pas de ta faute. Je comprends que tu te sentes coupable, j'aurais ressenti exactement la même chose à ta place. Te voir souffrir et ne rien pouvoir faire m'aurait rendu fou.

\- Tu devrais m'en vouloir… Tu devrais me détester…

\- Te détester ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu as fait exactement ce qui fallait. Tu ne pouvais rien y faire, Alexander. Mon ange, tu n'étais même pas né. Tout cela s'est produit des siècles avant ta naissance.

\- Peut-être pas… Qui te dit que je n'étais pas là ? Je suis retourné dans le passé, alors que peut-être je…

\- Non !

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?!

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit hier soir ? J'ai rêvé de cette nuit-là, mais cette fois tu étais là. Ce n'était jamais arrivé avant. Puis même si c'était le cas, si tu étais intervenu, il est fort possible que toi et moi ne nous soyons jamais aimés. Et je préfère avoir souffert pendant des années plutôt que de renoncer à cet amour avec toi.

De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et je le pris dans mes bras.

\- Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît. Chaque larme que tu verses est plus douloureux que le tranchant d'une lame.

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, me chuchotant des mots d'excuse. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, le berçant contre moi.

\- Je t'aime, Alexander.

\- Moi aussi, tellement… Me fit-il en posant son front contre le mien. Je te demande pardon, pour tout.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule chose pour laquelle je t'en veux : c'est que tu fasses couler autant de larmes de tes si jolis yeux.

Il me fit un timide sourire à travers ses larmes.

\- Et ben voilà. Je préfère te voir sourire.

\- J'ai essayé, tu sais. J'ai vraiment essayé, mais Cat' et Jace ne m'ont pas laissé faire.

\- Et ils ont eu raison. Tu n'aurais pas dû me chercher.

\- C'était plus fort que moi. C'était comme si tu m'appelais à toi…

\- Et bien je t'appelle ici aussi. Je veux mon futur mari auprès de moi et avec le sourire.

Il releva la tête à l'entente des mots utilisés pour le désigner.

\- Ton… ton quoi ? Bredouilla-t-il.

\- Mon futur mari. Répétais-je avec un sourire. Enfin, si cela est toujours ton souhait.

Il colla ses lèvres sur les miennes et passa ses bras autour de mon cou. Je le serrais plus fort contre moi.

\- Pourquoi ? Finit-il par me demander. Pourquoi maintenant ? Tu as toujours refusé…

\- Je ne refusais que parce que je voulais être sûr que pour toi se serait ok, par rapport aux lois de l'Enclave et tout ça. Mais aujourd'hui, avec la plus belle preuve d'amour que tu viens de me donner, il est évident que je ne peux plus te refuser cela.

\- Tu devrais me détester, pas accepter de m'épouser…

\- Alexander… Stop, ça suffit ! Arrête avec ça ! Tu n'y étais pour rien, ok ? Rentre toi ça dans la tête une bonne fois pour toutes !

\- Mais…

\- Bon, ok, j'ai compris, je ne vais pas y échapper.

Je lui tendis la main devant son air interrogateur.

\- Viens, je voudrais qu'on parle de ce que je t'ai écrit i ans.

Je le ramenais chez nous et lui servit un verre de vin.

\- Tu sais, il n'y a pas eu que des mauvaises choses à cette époque. J'ai souffert oui, mais j'ai aussi vécu des choses extraordinaires. Les premières années ont été dures, très dures mêmes, je ne le nie pas et ne les jamais fait. Et les siècles qui ont suivi, bien que plus simples, n'ont pas forcément été tout roses non plus.

\- Comment tu as fait pour…

\- Survivre ?

Il hocha la tête et baissa les yeux. Je m'assis dans le canapé et lui fit signe de me rejoindre. Caressant sa joue, je poursuivis :

\- Survivre était difficile… Il y a des jours où l'envie de quitter ce monde était plus forte que tout le reste. Mais j'ai rencontré les bonnes personnes, au bon moment. Et aujourd'hui, tout va pour le mieux, je t'assure. Tout cela est derrière moi à présent.

Je lui souris.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison d'être triste, Alexander.

\- Je me sens coupable, Magnus. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… Je voulais rester avec toi…

\- Ce petit garçon n'est plus moi depuis longtemps, Alec. C'est le passé, rien que le passé. Dis-toi que ce n'était qu'une illusion.

\- Je ne peux pas. C'était réel et je le sais très bien ! Cette peur dans tes yeux, je…

\- Alexander, écoute-moi. Toutes ces épreuves font que je suis celui que je suis aujourd'hui. Je comprends que tu souffres. Te voir souffrir serait aussi mon pire cauchemar. Mais je t'en supplie, mets tout ça de côté ! La priorité c'est les enfants, nous, et le moi d'aujourd'hui, non ?

Il leva la tête et par bonheur je vis la peine sur son visage s'adoucir quelque peu bien que ce ne soit pas encore ça.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

\- Viens là, viens dans mes bras…

Je l'attirais contre moi, collant son dos à mon torse. Il entremêla ses doigts aux miens.

\- Tu m'en veux de pas t'en avoir parlé de suite ? De l'évasion de ce sorcier je veux dire.

\- Non. C'est moi qui t'aie demandé de séparer notre vie privée et le professionnel. Par contre, j'en veux à Catarina de ne m'avoir rien dit. Elle connaît Circus, elle aurait dû me prévenir. Elle le sait que je veux être prévenu quand tu cours un danger potentiel.

\- Je cours toujours un danger potentiel, tu sais.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je m'inquiète dès que je ne t'ai plus sous les yeux ?

\- Et si je restais avec toi cette semaine ? Juste toi, moi et les garçons ? T'en penses quoi ?

\- J'en pense que c'est une très bonne idée. Tu veux rester à New York ou tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs ?

\- Je sais pas… Peut-être que partir nous ferait du bien, non ?

\- Hum, je pense aussi. Où veux-tu aller ?

\- Où tu veux… Tant que je suis avec vous, l'endroit n'a pas d'importance.

\- D'accord, mon ange… On laissera les garçons choisir alors.

\- J'espère que tu es prêt psychologiquement à porter des après-ski et des doudounes alors!

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Max rêve d'aller au pays du Père Noël !

\- Génial, vraiment magnifique… Remarque, je ne suis pas contre l'idée de te réchauffer à ma manière au coin du feu !

Il se tourna vers moi, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. La tristesse dans ses yeux avait entièrement disparu, ce qui me ravissait. A présent, seule une lueur de désir animait son regard.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être me donner un avant-goût, non ?

\- Ça doit pouvoir se faire, oui…

 **Plus tard**

Lentement, je fis glisser mes doigts sur la peau nue d'Alec. Il avait encore fait un cauchemar et bien que j'avais réussi à le calmer, j'avais préféré lui donner une potion de sommeil. A présent, il dormait paisiblement dans mes bras. Moi, en revanche, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. En envoyant Alec dans le passé, Circus lui avait fait du mal, et je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça. Me levant doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, je m'habillais en un claquement de doigt et lui déposais un baiser sur le front.

\- Je reviens, mon amour. Dors…

Je quittais ensuite l'appartement. L'entrée du Labyrinthe en Spirale n'était visible que par des yeux de sorcier. Il n'en existait qu'une seule et unique située au sommet d'une montagne inaccessible au terrestre, au fin fond de l'Islande. Je ressaierai la cape noire, que j'avais pris soin d'enfiler avant de partir, autour de moi, et gravit les derniers mètres qui me séparaient d'une vieille chapelle délabrée. Le halo de protection qui l'entourait m'empêchait de créer un portail juste à l'entrée et m'obligeais donc à marcher sous la neige et le froid glacial qui l'accompagnait. Et dire que mon fils voulait visiter la Laponie… Faudrait vraiment que j'aie une discussion avec lui à ce sujet. Arrivé devant une immense porte en bois, je la poussais de mes mains gantées. Aussitôt, il y eut un éclair bleuté et je me retrouvais au milieu d'un champ de fleurs. Autour de moi, des dizaines de portails déjà ouverts. Ici, tout le monde se déplaçait de cette manière, ce qui fait qu'ils semblaient pousser aussi vite que la mauvaise herbe. Cet endroit restait tout de même magique à mes yeux. Tout était calme, paisible. La moindre chose était une explosion de couleurs. J'aurais adoré y emmener Alec, mais malheureusement, cela était impossible…

\- Magnus Bane. Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence ici ?

Je me retournais et fis face à un sorcier aux cheveux gris coiffés en brosse. Des tatouages bleutés en forme de spirale couraient sur son visage et son cou. Ceux autour de ses yeux en faisaient ressortir leur couleur d'un gris perçant. Il portait un long manteau blanc, bien que la température soit plutôt agréable.

\- Jacob ! Le saluais-je en m'inclinant poliment. Comment vas-tu mon vieil ami ?

Il me sourit et me donna une accolade amicale, avant de passer un bras autour de mes épaules et de m'entraîner avec lui hors du champ de fleurs. Il m'emmena dans un parc, et s'arrêta sur un pont avant de se tourner vers moi.

\- Je sais pourquoi tu es là, Magnus.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Circus a commis une erreur.

\- Une très grosse même.

\- Oui. Mais nous nous en occupons. Je peux t'assurer que ça ne se reproduira pas.

\- Comment a-t-il fait pour s'échapper ? Le questionnais-je d'un ton empli de reproche.

Il dût d'ailleurs le sentir car il me dit :

\- Nous ne sommes pas l'Enclave, nous ne punissons pas. Nous surveillons.

\- C'est ça, et bien surveillez plus parce que je ne tolérerais pas une nouvelle fois qu'un sorcier s'en prenne à ma famille !

\- De ce que Circus m'a rapporté, personne n'a été blessé. Je me trompe ?

Je serrais les dents, essayant de me contrôler le plus possible. Dans cette dimension, cela était beaucoup plus compliqué.

\- Il n'y a pas que des blessures physiques, Jacob !

\- Je ne doute pas que l'expérience qu'a vécue ton ami soit compliquée à accepter, mais cela ne justifie pas la mise à mort de l'un des nôtres, Magnus.

\- Circus m'a offensé, je demande réparation.

\- Tu ne peux pas. Alec et toi n'êtes pas mariés.

\- On le sera bientôt.

\- Vraiment ? Tu es sûr de ton choix ?

\- Certain. Ça te pose un problème ?

\- Oh à moi non. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour lui. Puis tant que cela n'affecte pas tes décisions, tu fais bien ce que tu veux Magnus. Mais Circus ne sera pas exécuté.

\- Il a modulé le temps !

\- Je sais ! Je sais qu'on devrait appliquer la peine suprême mais… Mais nous sommes déjà si peu nombreux…

\- Je sais…

\- Je te laisse le voir que si tu me promets que tu ne lui feras aucun mal.

\- Je ne vais rien te promettre du tout et je te garantis que tu vas tout de même me laisser le voir ! Et tout de suite !

 **PDV Alec**

Lorsque je me réveillais, Magnus avait disparu. Je me redressais sur le lit et passais la main dans mes cheveux. En règle générale, ne pas savoir où il se trouvait m'était désagréable. Mais avec ce qui s'était passé, j'étais carrément angoissé. Je pris mon portable et entrepris de l'appeler. Sans grande surprise, je tombais sur sa messagerie.

\- Hey, c'est moi. Heu… Tu pourrais me rappeler, s'il te plaît ? Je…

\- Tu n'es pas bien sans moi ?

Je tournais vivement la tête vers la porte de la chambre. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, un bas de jogging lui tombant sur les hanches, et son torse nu, Magnus se tenait contre le chambranle. Je soupirais, soulagé, et me jetais littéralement dans ses bras, mon téléphone toujours dans la main. Dans le mouvement, le drap, qui recouvrait mon corps nu, glissa.

\- Wow, doucement, mon ange. Alors d'abord ça, (il m'arracha mon portable des mains), on l'éteint, et ça, (il remonta les draps sur mon corps)…. Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça.

\- C'est bien la première fois que tu refuses de me voir nu !

\- Tu as besoin de repos, pas que je te fasse l'amour !

Je fis une moue boudeuse, ce qui le fit rire. Il s'allongea sur le lit et m'attira dans ses bras. Me relevant sur un coude, je scrutais son visage, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu étais où ?!

\- Au Labyrinthe en Spirale. J'ai eu une petite discussion avec Circus.

\- Comment ça ?!

\- Et bien je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il reste éloigné de toi et qui ne touche plus jamais à un seul de tes cheveux.

\- Il ne m'a pas fait de mal, il m'a juste montré à quel point tu avais souffert… Il m'a juste fait réaliser à quel point j'étais impuissant face à ça…

\- Alec, on a déjà eu cette conversation ! Tu n'as pas en t'en vouloir ! Tu vois, cet exactement pour ça que cette… entrevue… avec lui était nécessaire !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Non, réponds pas ! Rectifiais-je précipitamment. C'est forcément illégal et je ne veux pas savoir !

\- Comme tu veux… Me fit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Hum… Tu sais, c'est à moi de te protéger cette fois, pas à toi !

\- Que veux-tu qui m'arrives ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas, mais…

\- Mais rien du tout, Alec. Si tu veux mon bonheur, ce que je ne doute pas une seule seconde, arrête de penser à tout ça, et arrête de te sentir coupable ! Pense plutôt au fait que je vais bientôt te faire mien..

Je souris et l'embrassais tendrement. Je rêvais de ce jour-là depuis des années.

\- Je t'aime…

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Alexander, je voudrais quand même qu'on soit clair sur quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne me cache plus jamais rien !

\- Oui, d'accord…

\- Bien…

 **Labyrinthe en Spirale- Fin PDV Alec**

Dans sa cellule, Circus était agenouillé dans la terre, et y traçait, à l'aide de ses doigts, des symboles. Quand il eut fini, il se recula pour admirer son travail, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il murmura d'étranges paroles, dans une langue étrangère au commun des mortels, et les symboles flamboyèrent quelques instants avant de s'éteindre. Il tourna alors lentement la tête vers les grilles qui le retenaient prisonnier. Une expression enfantine apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il vit qu'elles avaient disparu. Il se leva brusquement et sautilla partout, s'exclamant avec joie « j'ai réussi », « j'ai réussi ». Lorsqu'il fut calmé, il disparu dans un nuage de fumée…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Bisousss mes loulousss**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Me voila de retour ! Il m'est arrivé pleins de choses ces derniers temps donc j'avais pas eu trop le temps, sorryyy !**

 **PDV Alec**

Allongé sur le dos, un bras derrière la tête, je regardais la pluie tomber au-dehors. Le temps était maussade, à l'image de mon humeur. Las, je tournais la tête vers la place vide à mes côtés. Magnus était précipitamment parti cette nuit, prétextant une urgence au Pandémonium et il n'était toujours pas rentré. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de me mêler de son « travail ». Ses clients lui demandaient des choses que l'Enclave désapprouverait s'il savait, et je préférais donc fermer les yeux et faire comme si je ne savais rien. C'était mieux pour nous d'eux. Pourtant, cette fois, quelque chose me poussait à agir différemment. Je me levais, enfilais un vieux sweat gris et un bas de jogging, et me saisit de mon portable posé sur la table de nuit. Passant une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux en bataille, je priais intérieurement pour qu'il me réponde. Malheureusement, je tombais sur sa messagerie. Dans ma poitrine, mon cœur battait à tout rompre : depuis qu'on se connaissait cela n'était jamais arrivé. Enfin, si, lorsqu'on avait rompu, mais ce n'était plus jamais arrivé depuis. Je le rappelais à nouveau, faisant les cent pas dans la chambre.

\- Réponds, s'il te plaît, répond…

Au bout de je ne sais combien d'appels, je me résignais enfin à laisser tomber et laissais un message, essayant de cacher le plus possible la panique dans ma voix. Peine perdue… De toute manière, avec le nombre d'appels en absence qu'il avait de moi, je m'étais déjà trahi… La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors sur un petit ange encore à moitié endormi. Je souris et ouvris mes bras dans lesquels il vint aussitôt se blottir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà debout, mon ange ? Lui demandais-je d'une voix douce en embrassant ses cheveux bleus.

\- J'ai plus sommeil… Marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

Je souris.

\- Oui, je vois ça.

\- Il est où papa ?

Je me tendis et me forçais à lui faire un sourire rassurant.

\- Papa travaille, mon cœur.

\- On peut l'appeler ?

\- Oui, on l'appellera tout à l'heure.

Il leva ses yeux bleus ensommeillés vers moi. Il semblait surpris de ma réponse et je ne m'en étonnais guère. Max était toujours anxieux quand l'un de nous n'était pas là, et de ce fait, peu importe ce que nous faisions et où nous étions, s'il voulait nous appeler, on le laissait faire. M'en voulant d'avance, je choisis de lui mentir.

\- Ton papa est au Labyrinthe en Spirale. Les portables ne passent pas là-bas. Mais il va bientôt rentrer, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Pourquoi t'es triste alors ?

\- Je ne suis pas triste.

Je me levais tout en le gardant dans mes bras. Il passa ses bras autour de mon cou, et posa sa tête contre mon épaule.

\- Tu devrais retourner te coucher, je te réveille quand papa rentre, d'accord ?

\- Non, j'veux pas dormir. J'veux rester avec toi.

\- D'accord. Mais moi je fais dodo, donc toi aussi.

Il hocha positivement la tête et je m'apprêtais à retourner me coucher lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Je me précipitais dans le séjour, alors que Max s'échappait de mes bras.

\- Papa !

Il courut dans les bras de son père, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Magnus croisa mon regard, et je sus aussitôt qu'il y avait un problème. Ma respiration s'accéléra et il reposa Max, avant de s'agenouiller à sa hauteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci crevette ?

\- J'voulais être avec toi et dad.

\- Et bien on est là maintenant ! Lui fit Magnus en le reprenant dans les bras.

Il lui lut une histoire et Rafael finit par se lever à son tour. La présence de nos enfants m'empêcha d'interroger Magnus et je dus attendre qu'Izzy arrive pour les emmener avec elle. Aussitôt qu'ils eurent quitté l'appartement, je me tournais vers Magnus, décidais à lui faire subir un véritable interrogatoire.

\- Tu étais où ?! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répon…

\- Circus s'est échappé… Me coupa-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça il s'est échappé ?

\- Je sais pas… Je ne sais vraiment pas…

\- Le Labyrinthe en Spirale n'est pas censé être l'endroit le plus sûr du monde ?! Crachais-je avec ironie. C'est bien ça que tu me disais, non ?! Ça fait juste deux fois qu'il s'en échappe, mais tout va bien, personne ne se pose de questions !

\- Si, on s'en pose ! Tu crois quoi ?! Mais… C'est incompréhensible !

\- Ouais, ben peut-être que si tu ne l'avais pas menacé de mort, il ne se serait pas tiré, et qu'on n'aurait pas un sorcier fou, capable de modeler le temps, en liberté !

\- Je vais le retrouver, Alec. Dois-je te rappeler qu'il s'en est pris à toi et que de ce fait, j'en fais une affaire personnelle ?!

\- Non, _on_ va le retrouver. Ensemble.

Je m'approchais de lui et collais mes lèvres aux siennes.

\- Ne disparais plus jamais comme tu l'as fait cette nuit…

\- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Je suis désolé.

\- Faut que j'aille à l'Institut… Faut que je les prévienne…

\- Oui. Je dois retourner voir Joseph. Faut qu'on retrouve Circus le plus vite possible.

\- Je sais… Je vais tout faire pour…

\- Fais attention à toi.

\- Toi aussi…

Je le quittais à regret et pris le chemin de l'Institut après avoir revêtu ma tenue de combat. J'activais ma rune d'invisibilité et traversais les rues embrumées de New York. Un brouillard épais recouvrait la ville, faisant disparaître dans sa brume l'eau glacée de l'East River. Il régnait un froid glacial et le trajet me parut interminable. Arrivé devant l'Institut, je me figeais : l'allée menant à la chapelle était recouverte d'orchidées blanches. Je suivis le chemin qu'elles semblaient tracer et pénétrais dans la chapelle, poussant la lourde porte en bois. Je dégainais mon arc et l'armais, prêt à tirer si besoin.

\- Dad…

Je me retournais brusquement et mon cœur rata un battement. Circus se tenait devant moi, tenant mes fils par la main. Ces derniers me lancèrent un regard effrayé, bien que cela semble plus dû au fait que je pointais mon arc sur eux, qu'au sorcier. Je baissais donc mon arme immédiatement.

\- Max, Rafael. Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas avec votre tante ?

\- Tu as de charmants garçons, Alexander. Me fit Circus en souriant.

Il portait toujours son habit et son maquillage d'arlequin.

\- Leur tante s'est malencontreusement endormi, laissant ces adorables enfants sans surveillance. J'ai donc trouvé plus prudent de les surveiller moi-même.

\- Éloigne-toi de mes fils… Lui ordonnais-je entre mes dents sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Dad, Circus il nous a acheté pleins de bonbons ! Me fit Rafael en me montrant le sachet de sucrerie qu'il tenait à la main.

\- Je vois ça… Mon cœur, tu veux bien venir me montrer tout ça ?

Je tendis la main vers lui et il lâcha la main de Circus. Je le pris aussitôt dans mes bras, essayant de cacher le plus possible mon anxiété.

\- Max ? Appelais-je. Viens, toi aussi !

Il voulut à son tour lâcher la main du sorcier, mais celui-ci le retenu.

\- Lâche-le ! Hurlais-je, faisant sursauter mes fils.

Dans mes bras, Rafael s'agita.

\- Dad, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je ne répondis pas, me contenant de fixer les yeux effrayés de Max.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de leur faire du mal, tu sais. Ni à eux, ni à qui que ce soit. Me fit Circus en relâchant enfin le plus jeune de mes fils.

Je les écartais alors tous les deux le plus possible de lui.

\- Les garçons, rejoignez l'Institut, maintenant !

Ils m'obéirent et je poussais un soupir de soulagement. La colère revint aussitôt que j'eus posé mes yeux sur ce sorcier. L'attrapant par le col de sa veste multicolore, je le plaquais contre l'autel.

\- Ne t'approche plus jamais d'eux !

Il éclata de rire.

\- Alexander, je les aime bien tes fils, je n'ai aucune envie de leur faire du mal. Je veux juste m'amuser !

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et me dis :

\- Ton cœur est blessé et je le comprends. Tu n'as pas pu sauver l'homme que tu aimes, tu ne peux rien faire pour atténuer sa souffrance. Vous souffrez tous les deux. Mais j'ai la solution tu sais. J'ai la solution à tous vos problèmes.… Il y a quelque chose que je veux et que je ne peux obtenir. Et j'ai quelque chose que tu veux et que tu ne peux obtenir. On pourrait peut-être s'entraider, non ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu souhaiterais passer l'éternité aux côtés de ta famille. Je peux t'offrir cela.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas. Lui fis-je en le relâchant et en m'écartant légèrement de lui. Personne ne le peut.

\- Oh si, je le peux. Mais il faut que votre amour soit sincère et pur. Il faut que vous soyez de réelles âmes sœurs. Et cet amour pourra me permettre de récupérer quelque chose qui m'est très précieux. Cette chose me libérera et te donnera ce que tu veux le plus au monde.

\- Quelle chose ? Demandais-je, soudain intéressé.

Il me demanda de me pencher vers lui et me murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Je haussais les sourcils, surpris.

\- Tu te fous de moi, là ?! Fis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Oh ne crois pas que cela soit aussi facile. Je te l'ai dit, seul un amour pur peut s'en emparer.

\- Et c'est tout ? Tu veux que je récupère ce truc et tu me donnes l'immortalité ?

\- Je te donnerai plus que ça, Alexander. Mais avant, je dois m'assurer que votre amour est celui que je recherche.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?

Il me sourit. J'étais peut-être en train de faire une grave erreur, erreur que j'avais déjà commise dans le passé, mais je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à devoir un jour quitter celui que j'aimais et mes fils. Plus les années passaient, plus cela m'était insupportable, bien que je prétende le contraire à tout le monde.

\- Fais-toi aimer de lui.

Je lui souris.

\- Il est déjà amoureux de moi.

\- Oh excuse-moi, je me suis mal exprimé.

Il tourna autour de moi comme un aigle s'apprêtant à fondre sur sa proie.

\- Ton chéri a traversé de dures épreuves avant d'être le sorcier que tu connais aujourd'hui. Il y a une époque où il détestait le monde entier, une époque où il aurait tout donné pour voir les gens de ton espèce, morts. Fais-toi aimer de ce Magnus Bane, et je te donnerai ce que tu veux….

 **PDV Magnus**

Lorsque je pénétrais dans l'Institut, mes fils me sautèrent dessus en riant.

\- Hey, mes anges. La journée s'est bien passée ?

\- Ouiii ! S'écrièrent-ils avec enthousiasme. On a mangé plein de bonbons !

\- Je vois ça… Fis-je en remarquant les emballages de bonbons étalés sur la table de la salle de surveillance.

Jace s'avança vers moi, le visage grave.

\- Max, Rafael, allez jouer avec tante Clary ! Leur ordonna-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je, anxieux.

\- Circus a approché les enfants et il a disparu.

Je tournais les yeux vers mes fils qui jouaient à présent avec leurs tantes. Ils semblaient aller bien, pourtant, il manquait une personne qui aurait dû être à leurs côtés, à mes côtés, à cet instant même.

\- Où est Alexander ? Demandais-je d'une voix tremblante à Jace.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée… Les garçons ont dit qu'Alec était avec Circus dans la chapelle, mais quand j'y suis allé, ils avaient disparu… Tous les deux…

Je fermais les yeux et Jace dut me soutenir pour que je ne m'écroule pas. Mon dieu, Alec, mais qu'as-tu fais ?

 **PDV Alec-** **Espagne** **\- 1617**

Est-ce que j'avais pris la bonne solution ? Je n'en étais pas certain, pas au début en tout cas. Puis j'avais croisé son regard, et là, là tout était devenu plus clair. Je devais le sauver…

 **Flash Back**

Après suivi le plan que m'avait donné Circus, j'avais franchi les portes de ce qui semblait être un monastère. Tout était en ruine. Les flammes d'un incendie avaient tout réduit en poussière, et de la fumée s'échappait encore des cendres par endroits. Seuls les murs en pierres avaient résisté, noircis par les flammes. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière moi. Tournant la tête, je le vis, là, devant moi, à à peine quelques mètres de moi. Ses yeux se transformèrent et il leva la main vers moi. La seconde d'après, je me retrouvais à l'opposé de l'endroit où je me trouvais, reprenant difficilement conscience. Lorsque je relevais les yeux, il avait disparu….

 **Fin Flash Back**

Marchant dans les rues désertes, commençant à désespérer de le retrouver, je me massais les tempes. Bien que la nuit soit tombée, il faisait toujours très chaud et un mal de tête me vrillait le crâne. Ma vue se faisait de plus en plus floue sans que je sache si cela était dû à la chaleur ou à mon mal de tête. M'appuyant contre une vieille bâtisse, j'essayais de reprendre mes esprits. Peine perdue. Une douleur plus importante que les autres me donna l'impression qu'on me transperçait le crâne en deux. Gémissant, je me laissais tomber à genoux sur le sol. Tremblant, j'appliquais une nouvelle Iratze sur mon bras, mais comme celles qui l'avaient précédée, elle ne fût d'aucun effet. La tête me tourna et je finis par m'évanouir.

Lorsque je me réveillais, je mis un moment avant de me rappeler les derniers événements. J'ouvris les yeux péniblement. J'étais allongé sur un lit, les poignets attachés. Regardant autour de moi, j'examinais la pièce. Enfin, autant que la légère lueur produite par la bougie posée près du lit, me le permettait. La chambre était pratiquement vide, excepté un vieux bureau en bois et des étagères cassées.

\- Enfin tu es réveillé…

Mes réflexes de chasseur d'ombres me firent me retourner brusquement vers l'origine de la voix. Visiblement, ma rune de langage demeurait activée, ou alors parlait-il ma langue ? J'avais encore du mal à remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Par contre, cela ne m'empêchait pas de le trouver toujours aussi magnifique… Il s'avança plus dans la lumière et retira le capuchon de sa cape, révélant un peu plus son visage. Il paraissait tellement jeune… Si le crayon noir autour de ses yeux était déjà présent, les paillettes et les mèches de cheveux colorées, étaient en revanche absentes.

\- Qui es-tu ?

D'accord, là je n'avais plus de doute. Ma rune de langage était encore activée.

\- Qui es-tu ? Me répéta-t-il en voyant que je ne répondais pas. Et c'est quoi cette tenue ? Rajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Et pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?!

L'air enfantin qu'il afficha me fit sourire.

\- Je m'appelle Alec Lightwood. M'exprimais-je dans un indonésien parfait.

Parler cette langue me faisait toujours bizarre mais pas plus que l'entendre lui s'exprimer dans celle-ci. Il détestait ce pays et tout ce qui si rapportait, et si parfois il lui arrivait de parler dans sa langue maternelle, cela était très rare et bref.

\- Et toi, quel est ton nom ? Lui demandais-je en retenant un sourire.

J'allais peut-être enfin savoir son vrai nom, celui qu'il a toujours refusé de me révéler.

\- Peu importe qui tu es, il y a une chose que tu dois savoir. Ici, c'est moi qui poses les questions ! Me répondit-il froidement.

\- D'accord, pas de souci. Juste sache que je ne te veux aucun mal, bien au contraire.

\- Pourquoi tu me suivais ? Pourquoi tu me cherchais ?! Ce sont eux qui t'envoient, c'est ça?!

\- Qui ça « eux » ?

Le voyant s'agiter et craignant qu'il ne fuie à nouveau loin de moi, je me levais tant bien que mal et m'approchais de lui. Erreur. Il recula et je vis, bien qu'elle fût brève, une lueur d'inquiétude traverser ses yeux mordorés.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne veux pas t'effrayer. Est-ce que tu pourrais juste… (je désignais mes poignets attachés), me détacher, s'il te plaît ? Je te jure que je ne vais pas m'enfuir.

Il baissa le regard vers ces derniers et je compris aussitôt que ma fuite possible n'était pas la raison de ces liens. Non, il avait peur de moi, il avait peur que je lui fasse du mal. Je décidais donc de reculer sans le lâcher des yeux. A cet instant pourtant, je n'avais qu'une envie, le serrer dans mes bras…

\- Je ne te veux pas de mal… Je t'assure… Je sais que tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir confiance en moi, mais regarde-moi dans les yeux, ou… Prends mes mains.

Je tendis mes mains liées vers lui.

\- Tu es un sorcier. Sers-toi de tes pouvoirs pour lire la vérité en moi.

Il recula un peu plus en me lançant un regard effrayé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Je m'assis sur le lit en soupirant. Il allait falloir que je trouve un mensonge très convaincant parce que le « je viens du futur où toi et moi allons nous marier et où on est pères de deux petits garçons », risquerait de ne pas passer.

\- Je… Je suis là pour te protéger. Je suis ce qu'on appelle un chasseur d'ombres, je ne sais pas si tu en as déjà rencontré ?

Il secoua négativement la tête.

\- Je chasse les démons et je protège les terrestres.

\- Les quoi ?

\- Les terrestres. Les humains, si… Si tu préfères. Les gens qui…

\- T'es un terrestre toi? Me coupa-t-il.

Je souris. Malgré ce qu'il voulait faire paraître, son impatience trahissait son jeune âge.

\- Non, moi je suis un demi-ange. Un néphilim.

\- Et tu chasses les gens comme moi ?

\- Non, je chasse les démons et toi tu n'es pas un démon.

Il s'avança vers moi et leva la main. Une seconde plus tard, une assiette remplie de nourriture et un verre d'eau étaient disposés à mes côtés, sur le lit.

\- Si tu as faim… Murmura-t-il.

\- Merci. Tu pourrais me détacher pour que je puisse… Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

\- Tu n'espères tout de même pas que je vais te croire ?

\- Si. Si, je l'espère.

\- C'est quoi ces marques que tu as sur la peau ?

\- Ce sont des runes. Elles me confèrent certains pouvoirs à moi aussi. Comme celui de pouvoir parler ta langue.

\- Tu parles quelle langue toi ?

\- Je te le dis si tu me détaches.

Il se pencha vers moi, ancrant ses yeux dans les miens. Cette soudaine proximité me donna encore plus envie qu'avant de l'embrasser et de le prendre dans mes bras. Je n'étais pas habitué à cette froideur envers moi de sa part et même si je ne le montrais pas, cela me blessait.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te détacher alors que tu as avoué chasser des démons ?

\- Des démons oui, pas des sorciers !

\- Je suis pire qu'un démon… je suis une abomination…

\- Quoi ? Non, non ! Magnus, s'il te plaît…

\- Comment tu m'as appelé ?! S'étonna-t-il.

\- Je…

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. On m'avait toujours dit que je ne savais pas mentir mais je crois que je n'avais jamais vraiment réalisé que c'était à ce point-là.

\- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu comme ça ? Tu dois confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre…

Je levais les yeux vers lui. Si la méfiance à mon égard était toujours présente, l'évocation du nom sous lequel je le connaissais, l'intriguait plus qu'autre chose. Visiblement, il n'avait toujours pas croisé la route des Frères Silencieux et donc il ne répondait toujours pas à ce prénom.

\- Peut-être oui… Peut-être que tu n'es pas le garçon que je cherche… Mentis-je aussi bien que je le pus.

\- Je peux peut-être t'aider…

\- C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien m'aider ?

Il eut un sourire enfantin et hocha positivement la tête.

\- Oui je vais t'aider à trouver ce garçon.

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Gros bisoussss**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Phanie miki : Tu me connais je les traite toujours très bien:p**_

 _ **Manon : Toi aussi tu m'avais manqué:p J'ai toujours détesté les clowns perso mdr**_

 _ **Clarinette : Merci :D**_

 _ **Kilibilie : Merci :D**_

 **PDV Alec**

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain matin, les liens maintenant mes poignets avaient disparu. Sentant une présence dans la pièce faiblement éclairée, je tournais la tête vers la porte. Cette dernière était ouverte et il se tenait appuyé contre l'encadrement. Les bras croisés, il me fixait en souriant. Contrairement à la veille, sa tenue était beaucoup moins « sobre », bien qu'elle reste toujours éloignée de celles que je lui connaissais. Son sari bleu était surmonté d'une dizaine de colliers en tous genres. Levant les yeux vers son visage, je fus à nouveau frappé par ses jeunes traits. Il fronça les sourcils et son sourire disparu.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Me fit-il d'un ton méfiant.

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi me fixes-tu comme ça en souriant ?

\- Parce que tu ronfles !

\- Non, je ne ronfle pas.

\- Si.

\- Non !

\- Si ! Ne cherche pas à me contredire, j'ai toujours raison !

\- Vraiment ? En tout cas ce n'est pas la modestie qui te tuera toi !

\- Rien ne peut me tuer, je suis immortel !

\- Ne pas vieillir ne signifie pas que tu ne peux pas mourir, tu sais…

Bien que je n'aie en aucun cas prononcé cette phrase sur le ton de la menace, il se tendit aussitôt et ses yeux prirent la forme de ceux d'un chat.

\- Que dois-je comprendre, néphilim ? Tu me menaces ?

\- Non. Répondis-je d'un ton calme. Je te mets en garde. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Il éclata d'un rire sans joie qui me fit froid dans le dos. Il s'avança et se pencha vers moi, son visage si près du mien que je reculais malgré moi. Si je n'avais toujours vu que de l'amour dans les yeux du Magnus que je connaissais, il n'y en avait aucun dans les yeux du garçon que j'avais en face de moi.

\- Personne ne peut rien me faire. Cracha-t-il. Il n'y a personne de plus puissant que moi. Alors si j'ai un conseil à te donner, ne me menace plus jamais. Sinon…

Il claqua des doigts et je sursautais. Il sourit d'un air satisfait.

\- C'est bien, je vois que tu sais que je peux te tuer en un claquement de doigt…

\- Mais tu ne le feras pas… Risquais-je en soutenant son regard.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que tu n'es pas un criminel.

\- Tu ne me connais pas ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable !

Je te connais mieux que personne… Pensais-je.

\- Je ne te menace pas. Lui fis-je. Je t'assure….

\- Tu n'es surtout pas en position de le faire…

Il se recula et pendant un instant je fus tenté de le retenir. J'amorçais d'ailleurs un mouvement vers lui. Il recula en fronçant les sourcils mais ne releva pas.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Non, merci…

\- Tu devrais. Tu n'as déjà rien mangé hier soir. Me fit-il remarquer en désignant le plateau repas, posé près du lit, sur le sol, et auquel je n'avais pratiquement pas touché. Je vais finir par croire que je ne sais pas cuisiner.

\- C'est toi qui l'as fait ? Demandais-je d'un air soupçonneux.

Il rit et ses yeux brillèrent de malice.

\- Je plaide coupable pour avoir peut-être volé ça à la ferme d'à côté !

\- Ce n'est pas bien le vol ! M'offusquais-je faussement en lui souriant.

\- J'ai laissé un paiement !

Je souris et me levais. Il recula aussitôt et me lança un regard méfiant. Je fis comme si je n'avais rien remarqué et regardais autour de moi à la recherche de mes armes. Rien…

\- Si tu cherches ces choses que tu avais avec toi et qui sont fortement susceptibles de me tuer, je m'en suis débarrassé.

\- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas mourir ?! Rétorquais-je, sarcastique.

\- J'ai dit « susceptible de me tuer ». Je ne prends aucun risque.

\- D'accord… Tu… Dis-moi que tu ne t'es pas débarrassé aussi de ma stèle ?

\- T'as quoi ?!

\- Ma… Ça ressemble à une longue branche élancée. C'est fait avec de l'Adamas. Il y a des… Tu comprends rien à ce que je te raconte, c'est ça ? Finis-je par demander face à la façon dont-il me regardait.

\- C'est quoi un « Adamas » ?

\- C'est… Tu… Tu n'as jamais croisé un chasseur d'ombres de ta vie, pas vrai ?

Il secoua négativement la tête avant de fouiller dans ses poches et de me tendre (par l'Ange, merci), ma stèle.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches ?

\- Oui...

\- Hum… Dommage, je l'aurais bien gardé.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui. Je suis toujours sérieux.

\- Si tu le dis… Marmonnais-je en récupérant ma stèle.

Mes doigts frôlèrent brièvement les siens, me faisant frissonner. Il retira aussitôt sa main, me regardant étrangement, mais garda à nouveau le silence. Je me détournais de lui, faisant mine de chercher autre chose, et lui dit :

\- Hier soir tu m'as dit que tu acceptais de m'aider à trouver le garçon que je cherche. Tu es toujours d'accord ?

\- Oui. Mais avant j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu le cherches.

\- Il est en danger. Il a besoin de moi.

\- Et qui te dit qu'il a besoin de toi ?

\- Tu poses beaucoup de questions. Si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, autant jouer cartes sur table, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Répondit-il du tac au tac. Et je te l'ai dit, ici c'est moi qui pose les questions, et toi qui y réponds. Donc je me répète : qui te dit qu'il a besoin de toi ce garçon ? Puis c'est qui d'abord ? Un sorcier ?

\- Oui. Oui un jeune sorcier.

\- Il n'y a pas de jeune sorcier ici.

J'eus une exclamation de dédain.

\- Même pas toi ?

\- J'ai 130 ans, je ne suis plus tout jeune.

\- 130 hein ? Est-ce que je t'ai dit qu'en réalité j'en ai 3000 ?

Il haussa les sourcils avant d'éclater de rire.

\- D'accord, j'avoue.

Il leva les mains en signe d'excuse.

\- Je n'ai pas 130 ans.

Il s'approcha de mon oreille, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et me murmura : « je suis beaucoup plus vieux ». Je soupirais d'exaspération alors qu'il éclatait de rire avant de s'écarter à nouveau de moi. Je déglutis difficilement face à son sourire. L'envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser, voire même d'autres choses beaucoup moins sages, se fit plus forte.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Lui demandais-je soudain.

\- Je n'ai pas de nom.

\- On a tous un nom.

\- Pas moi…Appelle-moi comme tu veux. Ça m'importe peu.

\- Bien. Alors, Monsieur « je n'ai pas de nom », tu vis seul ici ?

La façon dont je l'avais appelé le fit sourire.

\- Qui te dit que je vis ici ?

\- Et bien tu m'as enfermé là, et d'après ce que je vois, je dirai que cet endroit pourrait être ta chambre.

\- Possible.

\- Ton possible sonne comme un oui.

\- Je vis ici et ailleurs. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'endroit fixe.

\- Tu as de la famille ?

J'avais ancré mes yeux dans les siens lorsque j'avais prononcé ces mots. Je voulais voir sa réaction.

\- Je n'ai pas de famille. Me répondit-il froidement.

\- Des amis peut-être ?

\- Tu poses beaucoup de questions. Je pensais pourtant avoir été clair.

\- Tu l'as été… Je.. Je suis désolé, je suis parfois trop curieux.

\- Hum… Bon allez, viens. On va le trouver ton sorcier.

 **New York- Présent- PDV Jace**

Magnus était nerveux. Très nerveux. Je l'observais faire les cent pas depuis le début de la matinée.

\- Magnus… Soupirais-je.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi, blanc comme un linge.

\- Quoi ? Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Alexander ?!

Je soupirais à nouveau. Magnus avait toujours été très nerveux lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Alec. La mortalité de mon frère expliquait en partie ce comportement. Aujourd'hui je savais qu'il avait de réelles raisons de s'inquiéter, certes, mais paniquer de nous aiderait pas.

\- Il faut que tu te calmes. On a besoin de réfléchir à un plan d'action. Calmement. Insistais-je.

\- Je suis calme ! Me dit-il d'un ton cassant.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Non ! Non je ne le suis pas ! Alexander est en ce moment même je ne sais où avec ce dégénéré de Circus ! S'il l'a envoyé dans le passé, il est fort probable que toi et moi ne soyons plus là à discuter, calmement, comme tu dis, dans quelques heures ! Voir que nous soyons plus là du tout…

\- Alec n'est pas stupide. Il sait qu'on ne peut pas changer le passé, ni intervenir.

\- Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu viens de dire, Jace ? Si ton frère me voit souffrir, il interviendra sans une once d'hésitation et tu le sais très bien.

Je baissais les yeux. Il avait raison. Alec ne pourrait se résoudre à regarder Magnus souffrir sans rien faire. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ses précédentes réactions et le mal que j'avais eu pour l'empêcher d'intervenir, pour savoir que oui, il ne resterait certainement pas les bras croisés. Et il ne pouvait que donner raison au sorcier : cela était problématique, très problématique…

\- Il faut retrouver Circus. Et vite !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai essayé de faire toute la nuit?! Je n'arrive pas à le localiser, et je n'y arrive pas parce que tout simplement il n'est pas dans cette dimension !

\- Alors allons dans la dimension où il est !

\- Et comment veux-tu que je le sache ?! Je ne peux savoir en quelle année il a envoyé Alec. Et même si je le savais, il me faudrait connaître le jour exact, l'heure exacte… A la seconde près. C'est impossible !

Il s'assit dans le canapé, et se prit la tête dans les mains. M'approchant de lui, je posais ma main sur son épaule.

\- On va le retrouver et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Il faut que tu restes fort, Magnus. Pense à tes fils…

Il releva brusquement la tête, encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était. Je reculais.

\- Les garçons… Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur dire ?

\- Qu'Alec est en mission, ce n'est pas la première fois que…

\- Mais là c'est différent ! Je ne peux pas les regarder droit dans les yeux en leur jurant que tout va bien et qu'ils ne faut pas qu'ils s'inquiètent !

\- Et si tu les envoyais chez Robert ?

Il me foudroya du regard. Malgré les années qui avaient passé, Magnus ne pardonnait toujours pas l'attitude que mon père avait eue envers Alec au début de leur relation. De ce fait, il n'aimait pas spécialement que ses fils soient avec leur grand-père, et encore moins à Idris.

\- Certainement pas. Ta sœur est avec eux, c'est très bien comme ça.

Je soupirais, las, et m'assis à côté de lui.

\- Magnus, je sais que tu es inquiet, et crois-moi, je le suis autant que toi.

Je soulevais mon tee-shirt, et lui montrais l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver ma rune parabataï.

\- J'ai la conviction qu'Alec va bien, mais le fait d'avoir vu cette rune disparaître…

Je secouais la tête.

\- On va retrouver ce dégénéré de ce sorcier et ramener mon frère à notre temps !

\- Faut qu'on le fasse vite, Jace… Très vite…

 **Espagne- 1617- PDV Alec**

Cela faisait des heures que je le suivais. Plus nous avancions vers le sommet d'une colline, que nous avions emprunté une ou deux heures plus tôt, plus un air glacial se faisait ressentir. Je resserrai ma veste autour de moi et jetais un œil vers Magnus. Il portait qu'une chemise en flanelle sur un pantalon en velours fin, rien d'autre.

\- Tu n'as pas froid ? Lui lançais-je alors qu'il m'avait devancé de plusieurs mètres déjà.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi, m'obligeant à m'arrêter brusquement pour éviter de lui rentrer dedans. Il me fit un sourire moqueur.

\- Tes capacités de survie laissent à désirer, néphilim.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport entre le fait d'avoir froid et…

\- Moi je le vois. Me coupa-t-il. C'est l'essentiel, non ?

\- Je… Tu m'emmènes où là ? Est-ce que tu sais au moins où tu vas ?

\- Je sais toujours où je vais. Retiens bien ça, ça pourrait te sauver la vie un jour !

Il reprit son chemin. Levant les yeux au ciel, je me résignais à le suivre. Sur le chemin, il ne s'arrêta pas de parler de tout et de rien, sautillant en riant. Je souris de le voir faire, de le voir s'émerveiller pour tout et rien. Lorsqu'on arriva enfin en haut de la colline, la nuit commençait à tomber.

\- On va dormir là quelques heures puis on repartira au lever du soleil. M'annonça-t-il.

\- D'accord. Est-ce que…

Il agita la main et une tente apparut, répondant ainsi à ma question silencieuse.

\- Les nuits sont froides ici, tu pourras t'abriter, néphilim.

Il agita à nouveau la main, et créa un feu à quelques mètres de la tente. Il s'assit en tailleur devant lui et le fixa. Il semblait triste tout à coup. Je l'imitais. Nous restâmes silencieux plusieurs minutes avant que je ne rompe le silence.

\- Tu es jeune, cela se voit au très de ton visage.

Je ne mentais pas. Le Magnus « adulte » que je connaissais, bien qu'ayant toujours l'apparence d'un adolescent de 19 ans, avait des traits de visage, qui, si on prenait le temps de les regarder attentivement, trahissaient une certaine maturité qu'on n'acquiert qu'avec l'âge. Il tourna le regard vers moi. Les flammes orangées se reflétaient dans ses yeux mordorés, les rendant encore plus magnifiques qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Je pinçais les lèvres, espérant ainsi résister à l'envie de les poser sur le jeune homme que j'avais à côté de moi.

\- Tu trouves que je fais jeune ?

\- Absolument pas ! Mentis-je avec un sourire.

Il me le rendit et détourna le regard.

\- J'ai 17 ans.

\- Et bien pour un jeune sorcier, je trouve que tu as une maîtrise de tes pouvoirs plutôt efficace.

\- Tu n'as même pas idée.

\- Un petit peu, si. Je te rappelle que j'ai failli avoir une jolie bosse à cause de toi. Il y a une raison pour laquelle j'ai eu droit à un aussi chaleureux accueil ?

\- Tu me suivais.

\- Je plaide coupable.

\- Tu m'intriques beaucoup, néphilim.

\- Toi aussi, jeune sorcier.

\- Tu devrais aller dormir…

\- Toi aussi.

Il jeta un regard inquiet autour de lui.

\- Oui.

\- Quelque chose te fait peur ?

Il me lança un regard méprisant.

\- Je n'ai peur de rien.

\- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu as jeté des sorts de protection tout autour de nous ?

\- Simples précautions.

\- Tu es jeune. Et tu n'es certainement pas espagnol. Alors pourquoi être venu jusqu'ici ? On doit sûrement te chercher en Indonésie.

\- Comment sais-tu que je viens de là-bas ? Me demanda-t-il sur un ton soupçonneux.

\- C'est cette langue que tu parles. Puis les traits de ton visage aussi. C'est pas vraiment ceux d'un Espagnol.

Il me sourit et je le lui rendis.

\- Tu n'es pas si idiot que ce que tu en as l'air finalement ! Me fit-il.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être censé le prendre comme un compliment.

Il haussa les épaules tout en continuant à me sourire. Mon cœur rata un battement. Je retombais amoureux de lui à chaque fois que je posais mon regard sur lui.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes toujours comme ça ?

\- Je te regarde comment ?

\- Avec désir ! Ça ne me plaît pas !

Je ris.

\- Tu as une petite amie ?

\- Non.

\- Un petit ami peut-être, alors ?

Il ouvrit de grands yeux choqués mais son regard vira vite à la curiosité.

\- Un homme peut aller avec un autre homme ? Me demanda-t-il ? Mais… Comment ?

\- Heu…

Je rougis. Je ne m'y attendais pas à ça. Intérieurement, je me frappais. Il n'avait que 17 ans, il ne devait certainement pas connaître tout à ce niveau-là ! Surtout compte tenu de l'époque dans laquelle on se trouvait. J'étais habitué à une autre version de lui mais il allait falloir que je m'adapte à celle que j'avais actuellement à mes côtés, et vite.

\- Tu… Tu finiras par découvrir ça de toi-même.

\- Tu as déjà couché avec un garçon toi ?

Que répondre ? La vérité et prendre le risque de le voir fuir ou lui mentir et craindre de perdre sa confiance s'il découvrait que j'avais menti ?

\- Oui. Oui je suis même marié à un homme. Un sorcier. Lui fis-je.

\- Un sorcier ?! S'étonna-t-il.

Je reportais mon attention sur lui. Il ne semblait pas dégoûté ni même effrayé. Je me détendis.

\- Oui, un sorcier.

\- Il s'appelle comment ? Peut-être que je le connais !

\- Peut-être…

Je me levais et fis tomber le portable que j'avais dans la poche. Je le fixais un instant et je sus immédiatement que cette soirée risquait de vriller à la catastrophe. Il s'en saisit et je déglutis difficilement. S'il avait le malheur de toucher l'écran celui-ci s'allumerait sur une photo de Magnus et moi. De lui et moi… Les deux versions avaient beau avoir des siècles de différences, physiquement, ils étaient, à quelques détails près, parfaitement semblable.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est… c'est un truc d'ange.

\- Je ne jamais vu ça avant. A quoi cela sert-il ?

\- A.. A communiquer. Mais il est cassé, il ne fonctionne plus.

\- Je peux le réparer ! S'exclama-t-il soudain.

Effrayé, je le lui arrachais des mains. Il haussa les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

\- Rien, je n'aime juste pas qu'on touche à mes affaires ! Répondis-je sur un ton plus agressif que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Il ne me répondit pas, se contentant de me fixer comme s'il pouvait lire en moi. Je soutins son regard autant que je pus. Ses yeux semblaient me crier qu'ils savaient que je mentais.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher, néphilim. On repart dans quelques heures à peine.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois, et me détournais de lui avant de partir me coucher sous la tente. Faisant glisser mon pouce sur l'écran de mon téléphone, je souris en voyant ma famille en fond d'écran. Mes deux fils et celui que j'aimais…

\- Dommage que tu ne fonctionnes pas ici…

Les garçons me manquaient et Magnus… Il devait être fou d'inquiétude. Mais je faisais tout ça pour lui, pour nous, pour nos fils…

J'ignore depuis combien de temps j'avais trouvé le sommeil lorsque je fus réveillé en sursaut. Je mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qui m'avait tiré du sommeil. Le feu s'était éteint, entraînant une nette baisse de la température dans la tente. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui m'avait réveillé mais un cri. Je sortis avec précipitation et vis la version jeune de Magnus agenouillé à quelques mètres de moi, la tête dans les mains, tremblant. Je m'approchais de lui doucement. L'air était glacial, plus glacial qu'il ne devrait. Était-ce lui qui faisait ça ? M'agenouillant à ses côtés, je posais ma main sur son épaule. Il releva la tête vers moi et je vis des larmes couler sur ses joues. Instinctivement, je le serrais dans mes bras. Bien évidemment, il me repoussa violemment.

\- Éloigne-toi de moi !

\- Chut, tout va bien, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, calme-toi…

\- Lâche-moi ! Hurla-t-il.

Je réalisais alors que je tenais encore son bras. Je le relâchais précipitamment. Pour autant, sa respiration ne fit que s'accélérer un peu plus et le temps se fit toujours plus froid.

\- S'il te plaît, calme-toi…

\- Reste… Éloigné de moi !

Ses yeux de chats vrillés sur moi, étaient empli de terreur. Mais ce n'est pas de moi qu'il avait peur…

\- Tu as peur de me faire du mal… Murmurais-je, plus pour moi que pour lui cependant.

Je n'étais même pas certain qu'il m'ait entendu.

\- Tout va bien, essaye juste de te calmer.

\- Va-t-en… Va-t-en !

\- Non, je ne vais nulle part. Je vais rester ici, avec toi. Tu ne me feras rien de toute façon.

\- Je… Je ne les contrôle pas ! Me fit-il en regardant ses mains dont s'échappaient des étincelles bleues.

\- Si, tu les contrôles !

\- Non ! Hurla-t-il. Pas… Pas tout le temps !

\- Alors si tu ne les contrôle pas, pourquoi suis-je encore vivant ?

Ma remarque eut l'effet escompté. Surpris, il se focalisa sur autre chose que sur sa magie. Les étincelles bleues disparurent et je pris son visage en coupe.

\- Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi !

Ses yeux se fixèrent dans les miens. Je pouvais encore y lire de la peur. Il essaya à nouveau de se dégager, mais, cette fois, je le maintins contre moi.

\- Respire calmement. Cale ta respiration sur la mienne.

Il se calma progressivement et je lui souris tendrement.

\- Magnifique, vraiment touchant…

Je tournais vivement la tête vers la voix inconnue, enfin pas si inconnue que ça.

\- C'est qui lui ? S'exclama Magnus avant que Circus ne passe ses doigts sur son front et qu'il ne s'écroule dans mes bras.

L'allongeant au sol, je fusillais ce foutu sorcier du regard.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Alexander, il va juste dormir un tout petit peu !

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ?! Notre marché risque de s'éterniser si tu interviens toutes les cinq minutes !

\- Notre marché risque surtout de voler en éclats si ton petit ami continue à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

S'accroupissant, il regarda tristement le visage de la version jeune de Magnus.

\- Je le préférais à cet âge… Bien que déjà très prétentieux et colérique, il en demeurait tout de même plus….supportable.

Il avança la main vers lui mais je bloquais son geste.

\- Ne le touche pas !

Circus me fit un sourire attendri qui me mit plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose.

\- C'est… surprenant… de voir à quel point ton amour envers lui est infaillible. Et le sien aussi… A des siècles de notre époque et vous connaissant à peine, vous vous regardez encore avec… Arggg je n'ai même pas les mots.

Il versa une seule et unique larme, que je soupçonnais créée par la magie, qui coula sur son visage maquillé entièrement de blanc. Il l'essuya du bout de son index dans un geste théâtral.

\- Ça me touche !

\- Maintenant que tu as la preuve que lui et moi nous aimerons peu importe les époques, tu pourrais peut-être nous faire passer à la partie B du plan, non ?

\- Tut, tut, tut ! Pas si vite, mon mignon !

Je serrais les dents. Ce sorcier m'exaspérait au plus haut point.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut comme preuve encore ? J'ai réussi à le calmer en cinq minutes !

\- Oh mais ça ne suffit pas !

Il claqua des doigts et mon portable atterrit dans sa main. Il l'agita ensuite sous mon nez.

\- Il va falloir lui dire la vérité ! Il doit tomber amoureux de toi, mais du vrai toi. Il doit savoir qui tu es.

\- Tu veux que je lui dise que je viens du futur et que lui et moi sommes…. Ensemble ?! Il n'a que 17 ans ! Il va flipper ! M'offusquais-je. C'est hors de question !

\- Votre amour, s'il est pur, résistera à ça, sinon… C'est que je me suis trompé et tu pourras dire adieu à l'immortalité que tu souhaites tant !

\- Tu l'as eue ta preuve ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?!

\- Dis-lui la vérité !

Je fermais un instant les yeux avant d'accepter. Je lui retins le poignet avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Et les garçons ?

\- Ton petit ami est très remonté contre toi… Tes enfants te réclament.

\- Laisse-moi les voir, juste cinq minutes… S'il te plaît…

A mon grand étonnement, il accepta. Le décor autour de moi s'effaça alors et je me retrouvais dans mon salon de l'appartement de Brooklyn. A mon époque. Magnus était là, tout près de moi, assis dans le canapé, le regard ailleurs. Max et Rafael dormaient contre lui. Je souris affectueusement et m'approchais d'eux. Posant ma main sur l'épaule de Magnus, je murmurais doucement son prénom pour ne pas réveiller les garçons. Cependant, il ne réagit pas et je le secouais un petit peu. Toujours aucune réponse.

\- Magnus ? Demandais-je en haussant un peu plus la voix.

\- Il ne t'entend pas, et il ne te sent pas. Vous n'êtes pas tout à fait dans la même dimension. M'informa Circus. J'ai ouvert une brèche entre les deux pour que tu puisses les voir, mais elle ne peut être totale. Te ramener ici risquerait de compromettre notre mission.

Ma main posée sur l'épaule de celui que j'aimais se resserra.

\- Je ne peux pas leur laisser au moins un message ? Leur dire que je vais bien ?

Circus secoua négativement la tête.

\- Je regrette. Moi en revanche je pourrais aller les rassurer si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Mais je ne pourrais le faire que quand ton petit ami ici présent abandonnera l'idée de me tuer.

\- Tu t'en es pris aux enfants, et à moi. Alors je pense que c'est plutôt toi qui peux abandonner l'idée qu'il ne veuille plus te tuer.

\- C'est regrettable… Marmonna-t-il.

Je levais la main et caressais la joue de Magnus.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il ne peut pas me sentir ? Moi je le sens pourtant !

\- J'en suis certain ! Puis tu vois bien qu'il ne réagit pas.

Ignorant sa réponse, je m'agenouillais face à celui que j'aimais.

\- Je te promets que je serai bientôt de retour. Et quand je le pourrais, toi et moi pourrons passer l'éternité ensemble…. Nous et les garçons.

Baissant les yeux vers ces derniers, je déposais un baiser sur leur front.

\- Dad sera bientôt de retour, mes anges.

\- Il faut y aller ! Me fit Circus.

\- Non, laisse-moi encore un peu avec…

Je m'interrompis. Max venait d'ouvrir les yeux, réveillant son frère au passage. Magnus leur dit quelque chose que je ne pus entendre .

\- Pourquoi je ne les entends pas ?!

\- Je te l'ai dit. Nous ne sommes pas dans la même dimension.

\- Mais je peux les toucher, je…

\- Il faut y aller. Je regrette…

Le décor autour de moi s'effaça à nouveau, et je retournais à des siècles en arrière. La version jeune de Magnus était toujours allongé au sol, inconsciente. Il semblait si fragile… Tout à coup je n'eus qu'une envie, c'était de tout arrêter et de rejoindre ma famille. Comme s'il avait lu en moi, Circus me dit :

\- Tu ne dois pas baisser les bras. Tu peux réussir.

\- Je ne vois pas comment….

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, il s'est calmé plutôt rapidement à ton contact.

\- Et ?

\- Et cela est un espoir pour qu'il tombe amoureux de toi.

\- Il n'a que 17 ans ! Hurlais-je presque.

J'étais fatigué, bouleversé par les derniers événements, et ma famille me manquait. Actuellement, j'avais surtout envie de coller mon point dans la figure de ce sorcier habillé en arlequin.

\- Comment tu crois qu'il va réagir quand je vais lui dire que dans un futur très lointain, il va se marier avec moi ?! Il ne savait même pas qu'un homme pouvait en aimer un autre ! On est au 17ème siècle bon sang ! Et… Et il est si jeune !

\- Il a le même âge que tu avais quand vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble. Et si je me souviens bien, toi tu n'avais jamais rien fait avec personne. Ce qui n'est pas son cas à lui.

\- Justement ! Je suis bien placé pour savoir de quoi je parle ! Ce que je ressentais pour lui, cette attirance, me faisait peur ! J'étais effrayé, et…

\- Et il a tout de même réussi à apaiser cette peur. S'il est vraiment ton âme sœur, tu réussiras toi aussi.

Il leva la main.

\- Tu dois lui dire la vérité, sur vous deux, sur qui tu es. Il doit savoir !

Il claqua ensuite des doigts avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Magnus gémit alors qu'il se réveillait doucement. Il leva la tête vers moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je voulus l'aider à se relever mais il me repoussa. Ce n'était pas gagné…

\- Est-ce.. Est-ce que je t'ai blessé ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Non, non je n'ai rien. M'empressais-je de le rassurer. Tout va bien.

\- D'accord. Parfait. Tu devrais retourner te coucher alors.

Il ralluma le feu et s'assit à côté, frissonnant. Il était pâle et il fuyait manifestement mon regard. Enlevant ma veste en cuir, je la lui passais sur les épaules. Il releva timidement la tête vers moi.

\- Tu semblais avoir froid, lui fis-je en me joignant à lui près du feu. Tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il n'y a rien à dire.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Quelque chose a bien dû déclencher cette perte de contrôle de tes pouvoirs, non ?

\- Ça arrive, c'est tout ! Me répondit-il brusquement.

Il garda le silence un moment puis tourna la tête vers moi.

\- Comment tu as fait ?

\- Comment j'ai fait quoi ?

\- Pour arriver à me calmer aussi… vite !

Je haussais les épaules. L'occasion se présentait pour moi de lui dire toute la vérité, mais je n'y arrivais pas, les mots mouraient avant d'avoir pu franchir mes lèvres.

\- Je sais pas, j'ai su trouver les mots je suppose.

\- Tu… tu n'étais pas… effrayé ?

\- Si… Si, je l'étais…

Il détourna la tête mais pas assez vite pour m'empêcher de voir des larmes perler dans ses yeux mordorés. Je lui fis tourner la tête à nouveau vers moi, laissant ma main sur sa joue.

\- J'ai eu peur pour toi. J'ai cru qu'on s'en était pris à toi, j'ai… J'ai eu peur que tu prennes la fuite et que tu t'éloignes loin de moi…

Il écarta ma main et recula.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Pourquoi ai-je la désagréable impression que tu me connais ? Pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que c'est le cas ! Avouais-je enfin. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer…

Prenant mon portable, je le lui tendis. Son regard passa du téléphone à moi de nombreuses fois avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Enfin je veux dire… Qu'est-ce que c'est véritablement ? Ne me mens pas cette fois !

\- Ça vient du futur…

\- Tu as rencontré un modeleur de temps, n'est-ce pas ?

Ma révélation ne semblait pas le surprendre plus que ça. Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu ne sembles pas…

\- Surpris ? Tu as vu comment tu es habillé ? Je n'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie !

\- Je.. Ouais… C'est vrai !

Il me rendit mon portable.

\- Tu devrais faire attention avec ce genre de sorcier. C'est un peu comme jouer avec le feu…

Il fit apparaître des flammes dans sa main.

\- C'est dangereux…

\- Hum… Je suppose…

Je rangeais mon téléphone. Je n'avais toujours pas le courage de tout lui révéler. Pourtant il aurait suffit de lui montrer la photo sur mon portable et il aurait tout compris… Malheureusement, comprendre ne voulait pas dire accepter.

\- A quoi cela sert-il ?

\- A téléphoner.

Devant son regard interrogateur, je rajoutais en souriant.

\- Disons que ça permet de joindre les autres personnes qui possèdent ce truc-là et de communiquer à distance avec eux. Même s'ils sont à l'autre bout du monde.

\- Un peu comme les messages de feu ?

\- Oui, un peu.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas se contenter de message de feu ?

\- Parce qu'on n'est pas capable de tous en faire et… C'est une invention terrestre… Rajoutais-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Je pourrais en avoir un ? Me demanda-t-il, envieux.

\- Tu en auras un, un jour. Je peux te l'assurer !

Son visage reprit un air sérieux.

\- Alors j'avais raison. Tu me connais.

\- Oui. On est.. ami… dans le futur.

\- Ami ? Je n'ai pas d'ami ! Me répondit-il froidement.

Il se leva avant que je n'ai eu le temps de répondre et d'en savoir plus.

\- On cherche toujours un jeune sorcier ou tu l'as déjà trouvé ?

\- Je l'ai trouvé…

\- Pourquoi tu me cherchais ? Que me veux-tu ?

\- Je te l'ai dit. Nous sommes amis.

\- Et je te l'ai dit : je n'ai pas d'ami. Ce sont eux qui t'envoie ? C'est pour me ramener là-bas, c'est ça ?!

\- Qui ? De qui tu me parles?! C'est la deuxième fois que tu me dis ça ! Je ne veux te ramener nulle part ! Seulement je suis coincé ici, et le temps que je retrouve le sorcier qui m'a envoyé à cette époque…

\- Je ne peux pas t'aider ! Me coupa-t-il. A l'aube, je te ramène en ville ! Va dormir…

\- Vas-y toi, je n'ai pas sommeil !

\- Comme tu veux…

Il partit se coucher sous la tente, se cachant à ma vue. Je restais longtemps après son départ à regarder les flammes orangées vaciller devant moi. Elles ne tarderaient pas à s'éteindre, pensais-je. Ma famille me manquant toujours un peu plus à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, je tendis la main à l'intérieur de la poche de mon jean afin de saisir mon portable et de regarder la seule chose que j'avais d'eux : une photo. Mon cœur rata alors un battement lorsque je ne le sentis pas. Fouillant dans l'autre poche puis tout autour de moi, je sentais peu à peu la panique s'emparer de moi.

\- Non, non, non !

\- C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Je relevais la tête. Magnus se tenait devant moi, mon portable à la main. L'écran du téléphone affichait le fond d'écran. Au vu de la façon dont il me regardait, je sus qu'il avait compris.

\- Qui suis-je pour toi ?

Il avait compris et il était loin, très loin, d'apprécier l'idée…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Bisoussss mes loulousss**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Désolé de cette longue absence mais j'ai du régler certaine chose qui m'ont pris beaucoup de temps. Je ne serai pas vraiment de retour cette fois non plus. Vraiment désolé… Je vous fait à tous de gros bisous !**_

Dire qu'il l'avait mal pris était encore un euphémisme. Devant la force de son regard, je n'avais pu nier la vérité…

 **Flash Back**

\- Est-ce moi sur cette photo ? M'avait-il demandé d'une voix tremblante, ses yeux de chat braqués sur moi.

\- Oui, oui c'est toi…

Il y eut une minute de silence avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

\- Qui suis-je réellement pour toi ? Et qui sont ces enfants ?

Je déglutis. Ce que je m'apprêtais à lui dire allait probablement le faire définitivement fuir… Mais je ne pouvais mentir au risque de faillir à ma mission. J'étais ici pour une raison et il ne fallait pas que je l'oublie.

\- On est… ensemble…

\- Ensemble ? Qu'entends-tu par « ensemble » ?

\- On… s'aime…

\- D'accord. Me dit-il simplement sans me quitter des yeux. Et les enfants, c'est…

\- Les nôtres.

Un sourire apparut alors sur son visage. Un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu me fais une blague, c'est ça ?

\- Non… Je suis sérieux… Je ne me permettrai pas de plaisanter avec ce genre de choses…

Son sourire sembla se figer.

\- Tu ne dois pas être très drôle alors… Pas du tout mon style !

Il réduisit mon portable en poussière d'un simple mouvement. Toute trace de sourire avait à présent disparu de son visage.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, ni ce que tu veux de moi exactement, mais sache que ton petit jeu s'arrête ici et maintenant.

Il leva la main et je fus projeté contre un arbre, incapable de bouger, une pression invisible me maintenant de force contre le tronc.

\- Si ma route croise à nouveau la tienne, je te tue, chasseur d'ombres !

Incapable de parler, je ne pus que le regarder disparaître, impuissant. La pression disparut et je retombais sur le sol. Cette haine dans ses yeux… Et si à cette époque il ne pouvait m'aimer ? Si lui et moi n'étions pas des âmes sœurs ? Je secouais la tête pour chasser ces idées noires de ma tête. Non, je ne devais pas penser une chose pareille, il fallait que je me ressaisisse….

 **Présent – PDV Magnus**

Je sentais le regard inquiet de Jace peser sur moi. Je détournais le regard, mais il croisa celui de Clary, tout aussi insupportable que celui du blondinet. Poussant un soupir agacé, je sortis prendre l'air, claquant assez violemment la porte de chez moi. Isabelle, à mon plus grand agacement, me suivi.

\- Fuir ne sert à rien, ça ne ramènera pas Alec ! Me jeta-t-elle, sur un ton accusateur.

Je continuais ma route, faignant ne pas l'avoir entendu. Elle me cria quelque chose que je n'entendis pas. Ça ne devait pas être très aimable de toute façon. Je marchais vers je ne sais quoi, je n'avais pas de destination précise. J'avais juste besoin de m'éloigner de cet appartement, de la famille d'Alexander… Surtout d'eux… Leurs regards me faisaient me sentir coupable. Si Alec avait disparu je ne sais où, c'était entièrement ma faute. Si j'avais su le convaincre que j'allais bien, que mon passé était définitivement derrière moi, il serait toujours à mes côtés à l'heure qu'il est. Mais non, il avait fallu que je lui écrive ce foutu livre où je lui avais écrit mon histoire, où je lui avais ouvert mon cœur, mon âme. J'aurai dû me taire… Je sursautais lorsque je me retrouvais devant la grille du Central Park. Comment avais-je fait pour arriver jusque-là aussi vite ? Je secouais la tête. Peu importe. Je n'eus qu'à claquer des doigts pour que les grilles s'ouvrent. Las, je les franchis. Le soleil se levait à peine. Ça allait sûrement être une belle journée. Froide, mais belle. Elle le serait pour les autres en tout cas. Pas pour moi… Je me laissais tomber sur un banc, et me pris la tête dans les mains. Les garçons m'avaient posé tout un tas de questions hier soir. L'absence de leur père les perturbait. Ils n'étaient pas idiots, ils sentaient bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

\- Tu m'as l'air soucieux… Ce n'est pas bon pour les rides !

Je me figeais.

\- Ton chérinou te manque ?

\- Circus ! Crachais-je en me levant brusquement.

L'attrapant à la gorge, j'aurais vraiment pu le tuer si je ne savais pas que ce geste réduirait à néant mes chances de retrouver Alec. Dans son éternel habit d'arlequin, Circus me regardait d'un air moqueur, narquois.

\- Où est Alec ?! Je te conseille de me le dire parce que je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter tes railleries !

Il éclata de rire et je le projetais à terre. Je crois vraiment que j'aurais pu le tuer.

\- Là je reconnais le vrai toi !

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Par ma magie, je le projetais plus loin et son corps heurta violemment le sol.

\- Tu te caches derrière ta petite famille, tu es devenu un sorcier inoffensif ! Tu ne fais plus rien ! Au fond de toi, tu le sais ! Tu t'ennuies ! Il n'y a plus aucun… fun… dans ta vie !

Il y eut un craquement et il se tordit de douleur au sol. Je plaide coupable pour lui avoir brisé un os ou deux. Il serra son bras tordu contre lui. Malgré la douleur qui déformait les traits de son visage, il ne se départait pas de son sourire.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche, mon chou !

\- La ferme ! Hurlais-je, avant de lui briser l'autre bras. Je te jure que si tu ne me dis pas où se trouve Alec, je te torture jusqu'à…

\- Jusqu'à que quoi ? Si tu me tues, tu ne retrouveras jamais ton cher et tendre ! Je ne lui ferai pas de mal, tu le sais très bien ! Mais il me faut quelque chose auquel je tiens beaucoup et lui seul peut m'aider à l'obtenir. Mais je dois d'abord m'assurer que c'est bien la personne que je cherche, je ne peux prendre de risque.

\- A quelle époque l'a tu envoyé ? Demandais-je d'une voix tremblante.

\- 1617 !

Sous le choc, je reculais de quelques pas.

\- Pour… Pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que je veux que tu tombes amoureux de lui là-bas !

\- C'est impossible… Tu le sais. Le moi de là-bas ne l'aimera jamais ! Tu vas le faire tuer !

\- C'est un risque à prendre… Murmura-t-il.

Je me jetais alors sur lui.

\- Ramène-le ! Ramène-le ou je jure sur ce qui met le plus cher que je te tue ! Ramène-le ! Hurlais-je.

\- Non !

\- Ramène-le !

Des larmes me picotèrent les yeux.

\- S'il te plaît… Le suppliais-je.

Il soigna ses bras cassés, avant d'encadrer mon visage de ses mains.

\- Je ne peux te le ramener encore mais je peux t'assurer que je ne laisserai personne lui faire de mal. Il ne lui arrivera rien, je t'en fais la promesse. Je ne vous veux aucun mal… Tu le sais… Je t'ai toujours protégé…

Plongeant mes yeux de chat dans les siens, aujourd'hui d'un violet très clair, je lui dis d'une voix tremblante :

\- Pas toujours, non…

Un éclat de tristesse passa dans ses yeux et ses doigts glissèrent sur mes joues.

\- Sois sur le pont de Brooklyn ce soir à minuit pile. Ne sois pas en retard !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu verras…

Il se releva et disparu, me laissant seul dans ce parc, désespéré. Même si Alec et moi nous revoyons un jour, il est fort probable qu'il ne veuille plus de moi. Il y avait encore tant de choses que je ne lui avais pas dites…

 **Espagne- 1617- PDV Magnus**

Je franchis les portes du refuge avec précipitation. Je sentis la magie du lieu m'envelopper et je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Au moins ici, j'étais en sécurité. Je baissais les yeux vers mes mains. Elles tremblaient. Je serrais les poings, espérant que cela se calme.

\- Respire, respire… Ne perd pas le contrôle, ne perd surtout pas le contrôle, tout va bien… Tout va bien… Me murmurais-je à moi-même, les yeux fermés.

Une douce chaleur m'enveloppa soudain et un sourire étira mes lèvres.

\- Salut, Cat'… Fis-je en ouvrant les yeux.

Elle se tenait devant moi, ses yeux bleus me regardant avec affection.

\- Tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander ça...

Elle me prit par la main et m'entraîna avec elle.

\- Viens, allons parler un peu tous les deux…

Des sorciers, installés ici depuis plus longtemps que nous, avait aménagé une sorte de salon de thé dans le fond de ce qu'on appelait le refuge. On l'appelait comme ça parce qu'au fond s'en était un. Aucun sorcier ici n'avait d'autre endroit où aller. On était seuls. Abandonnés de tous. Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux quand je repensais à ma vie d'avant. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça j'avais une famille : une mère aimante, un père qui l'était tout autant, puis tout c'était effondré… Inconsciemment, je serrais plus fort la main de Catarina restée dans la mienne. Nous étions à présent assis autour d'une petite table.

\- Tu veux en parler ? Me demanda-t-elle.

La profondeur de son regard me donnait l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire à l'intérieur de moi. Je l'aimais beaucoup, c'était devenu une amie. Plus que ça même. C'était elle ma famille à présent, elle et les sorciers du refuge. Je l'avais rencontré il y a plusieurs mois. L'inquisition l'avait fait condamner à mort. Ils voulaient la brûler vive. C'était la première fois que j'assistais à une chose pareille. Je nous savais chasser partout dans le monde, surtout de là où je venais. J'avais vu de mes propres yeux le dégoût qu'on déclenchait chez ceux qui étaient… Normaux…. Alors voir l'Inquisition nous pourchasser, nous torturer, et nous faire brûler vivants n'aurait pas dû m'étonner. Pourtant, l'horreur que j'avais ressentie cette fois-là, lorsque je l'avais vu sur ce bûcher, les flammes commençant à lécher son corps… Je serrais sa main un peu plus fort… Ce souvenir m'était tout aussi douloureux que si c'est moi qui avais été à sa place. Je n'avais pas pu rester sans rien faire. Je l'avais sorti de là, massacrant tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon passage. Où avais-je trouvé une telle force de pouvoir ? Je l'ignorais mais ça lui avait sauvé la vie… Et c'est la seule chose qui comptait.

Depuis, elle et moi étions inséparables. Elle avait mis des mois à se remettre de ses blessures, et je l'avais veillé tout ce temps, nous protégeant de l'Inquisition. Nous étions arrivés au refuge il y a deux mois. C'est ce sorcier un peu étrange qui nous avait emmenés ici. Cet endroit était ma maison à présent, bien que des fois je le quittais lorsque j'avais besoin d'être seul…

\- Quelque chose s'est passé… Quelque chose t'est arrivé…

La voix de Catarina me tira à mes souvenirs.

\- Oui… Quelque chose d'étrange… Je… J'ai croisé un chasseur d'ombres l'autre jour…

Mon amie se redressa soudainement.

\- Un chasseur d'ombres ? Quand ? Et où ? Tiens-toi éloigné de lui !

\- Je… Je lui ai parlé…

\- Bon sang ! Mais tu les connais ! Tu sais qui ils sont, ce qu'ils font !

\- Non je ne sais pas ! C'est le premier que je vois, je voulais savoir si ce qu'on dit sur eux est vrai…

\- Et ?

\- Et… J'ai fait comme si je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'eux.

\- Et ? Insista-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il cherchait un jeune sorcier… Il me cherchait…

\- Toi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Il… Il disait venir du futur…

Elle blêmit.

\- C'est impossible. On ne peut pas moduler le temps…

\- Si on peut…

Nous nous retournâmes brusquement tous les deux. Je souris.

\- Salut, Circus. Le saluais-je.

\- Ça va, mon chou ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Circus était, au premier abord, un sorcier plutôt étrange. Très excentrique, maquillé à outrance, portant des tenues les unes plus grotesques que les autres. Mais cet homme m'avait sauvé la vie. De ce fait, mon destin était autant lié au sien, qu'il l'était à celui de Catarina. Elle, pourtant, ne semblait pas l'apprécier tant que ça. Mais elle n'aimait pas grand monde de toute façon.

\- Pas vraiment… Je viens d'apprendre que je suis papa…

Circus et Catarina ouvrirent de grands yeux. Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Étonnamment, les dire rendait la situation ridicule. Oui, tout cela était ridicule….

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, jeune fou ? Me demanda Circus.

\- Il y a un chasseur d'ombres qui prétend venir du futur, où soi-disant, je serais père de deux jeunes garçons…

\- Des sorciers ?

\- De quoi ? J'en sais rien, sûrement ! Quelle importance ?! Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas nous reproduire. Désolé de t'annoncer ça comme ça, mon garçon !

Son air sérieux me fit éclater de rire.

\- Tu sais ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai renoncé à une vie de famille !

\- Tu disais que cela était possible de voyager dans le temps, Circus. Rappela Catarina.

\- Oui, cela est possible. Moi-même en suit capable. Mais je ne le fais pas. Tout le monde c'est à quel point cela est dangereux. Le temps est instable, il vaut mieux ne pas trop s'amuser avec.

\- Donc d'après toi ce chasseur d'ombres ment ? Lui demanda Catarina, les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est ce qu'ils font régulièrement. En voir un ici est étrange cependant. Ils se tiennent plutôt dans les grandes villes, les capitales. Il est bien loin de Madrid.

\- Il n'est pas espagnol. Et il m'a parlé dans ma langue natale. Leur fis-je remarquer.

\- Comment ça pas espagnol ?

\- Il ne parle pas espagnol. Fis-je tout simplement. Il n'est pas d'ici. Et il a un look étrange… Encore plus que toi… Ils ont tous autant de tatouages ? Demandais-je, curieux.

Catarina me sourit affectueusement et caressa ma joue.

\- Tu me ferais sourire même dans les pires moments…

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?!

\- Ce ne sont pas des tatouages, mon garçon. M'informa Circus. Ce sont des runes. Elles leur confèrent certaines facultés. Vitesse, précision…

\- Langage ?

\- Oui, aussi.

\- Ça explique qu'il parle ma langue.

\- Sûrement.

\- Il a l'accent du nouveau monde…

\- Le nouveau monde ? Pourquoi un chasseur d'ombres de là-bas viendrait ici ?! S'étonna Catarina.

\- Je vous l'ai dit : il vient du futur.

\- Admettons. Je suis ravi de savoir que tu vas y être papa… (Elle ignora mon exclamation de dédain), mais je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est lui qui vient te l'annoncer.

Mal à l'aise, je m'enfonçais dans mon fauteuil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne nous dis pas ?

\- Je vous ai tout dit, je t'assure… Ça m'a juste un peu… perturbé…

\- Hum… Tiens-toi éloigné de lui ! Ça vaut mieux, on ne peut pas leur faire confiance. Ils ne veulent que notre mort.

\- Hum… Je m'en suis débarrassé de toute façon…

Circus me regarda étrangement, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Je détournais les yeux, un prénom résonnant dans ma tête : Alexander.

 **Présent- PDV Magnus**

Grelottant de froid, ou bien d'anxiété, je ne savais pas trop, j'attendais Circus au point de rendez-vous qu'il m'avait donné. Je n'en avais parlé à personne. Je sentais qu'il fallait que je vienne seul. Un sort d'invisibilité me cachait aux yeux des quelques passants traversant le pont à cette heure tardive. Je levais les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. Dans ma poitrine mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Des souvenirs de mon passé avaient envahi mes pensés toute la journée. Et ce n'était pas forcément des bons…

 **1617 – PDV Alec**

\- Arrête de t'agiter !

Je fusillais Circus du regard, appuyé nonchalamment contre un arbre.

\- Que j'arrête ?! A cause de toi il me déteste !

\- Non, il ne te déteste pas.

\- Si, si il me déteste ! Il a essayé de me tuer !

\- Oui, il a tendance à être un peu… agressif… dans ce genre de situation !

\- Oui, parce que ça doit arriver souvent, c'est sûr ! M'exclamais-je, ironique.

\- Peut-être plus que tu ne le crois !

\- Je sais pas ce qui me retient de te tuer…

\- Peut-être le fait que je vais te permettre de voir ton cher sorcier ce soir. Et je ne parle pas de la version enragée que tu as quittée ce matin !

Je le fusillais du regard. Lui me regardait, amusé.

\- Désolé, mais le voir alors que je ne peux même pas lui parler, ça m'intéresse pas ! C'est plus de la torture qu'autre chose…

\- Exact, c'était une erreur de ma part. C'est pourquoi je vais te permettre de lui parler quelques minutes.

\- Comment ça ? Tu m'as dit que c'était trop dangereux de faire une telle chose !

\- Oui mais il est en train de craquer et je ne peux pas le permettre.

\- Comment ça en train de craquer ?! M'inquiétais-je.

Loin de moi, ignorant où je me trouvais, me croyant probablement en danger, il était capable de tout. Et s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit à cause de moi, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

\- Je veux le voir, je veux le voir tout de suite ! Ramène-moi !

\- Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire. Mais j'ai besoin que tu te calmes avant.

\- Je suis calme, mais je vais l'être beaucoup moins si tu ne m'amènes pas tout de suite auprès de lui !

 **Présent- PDV Magnus**

Circus avait du retard… A quoi jouait-il encore ?

\- Si seulement tu étais là, Alec… Murmurais-je à moi-même.

\- Je suis là…

Sur le coup j'ai cru que c'était dans ma tête. Ou bien un rêve. Jusqu'à que je le vois, là, à quelques mètres de moi, me souriant tristement.

Je me précipitais vers lui et le serrais dans mes bras, poussant un soupir de soulagement.

\- Alexander ! Mon dieu, merci !

Il répondit à mon étreinte. Je m'enivrais de son odeur, le serrant aussi fort que je pouvais. Il caressa mes cheveux et me chuchota des paroles rassurantes.

\- Je suis là, tout va bien… Je suis là…

\- Dis-moi que tu vas bien…

\- Je vais bien, oui. Regarde-moi….

Il prit mon visage en coupe. Je ne me rendis compte que je pleurais que lorsqu'il essuya tendrement mes larmes.

\- Je t'aime…

\- Alexander… Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire mais… Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance ! C'est un traître ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il était enfermé ?! Tu ne peux pas faire confiance à Circus ! Crois-moi ! Je le connais mieux que toi !

\- Magnus, je sais mais… Il peut me donner le moyen de passer l'éternité à tes côtés !

\- L'éternité ? C'est ce qui t'a dit?! Alors ça recommence comme avec Camille ?! Alexander, je sais que c'est dur mais faut que tu arrêtes avec ça !

\- Non, pas tant que je n'aurais pas obtenu ce que je veux !

Je m'écartais de lui, le regardant tristement. Une larme roula sur ma joue. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. C'était probablement le cas d'ailleurs. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, juste une légère brise.

\- Tu penses pouvoir aimer le moi du passé, Alec ? Oui, je suis sûr que tu peux. Mais lui ne t'aimera pas, crois-moi.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que c'est un monstre.

\- Arrête, tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ça et tu le sais très bien !

\- La vérité fait toujours mal !

\- Arrête !

Il se rapprocha à nouveau de moi et prit mon visage en coupe.

\- Dis-moi plutôt comment me faire aimer de ce Magnus là.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est quoi le plan ? Coucher avec lui ?

Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Moi-même je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais dit cela et surtout pourquoi je l'avais dit avec autant de haine.

\- Être ton premier me tente bien, je reconnais ! Plaisanta-t-il.

Moi, en revanche, je bouillais de rage. La situation n'avait rien de drôle.

\- Si tu veux absolument coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre, ne le choisis pas à lui, c'est un très mauvais choix !

\- Je rêve où tu es jaloux de toi-même ?! Me demanda-t-il en riant.

Je me détournais de lui pour cacher mes larmes. Ses bras vinrent m'entourer et me tirèrent contre lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

\- Je ne te laisserai pas repartir, Alexander…

\- Si. Si tu le feras. Tu le feras parce que tu me fais confiance, parce que tu veux le meilleur pour nous deux, pour nos fils, pour notre famille. Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Et le garçon que j'ai vu… J'en suis tombé amoureux dès la seconde où mon regard a croisé le sien. Peut-être que ce toi là ne m'aimera jamais, mais moi il ne me fera que t'aimer un peu plus. Je t'aime. J'aime toutes les parties de toi, même les plus sombres. J'ai bien conscience que ce toi là est très différent de celui que je serre actuellement dans mes bras, et que je vais bientôt épouser, mais… Mais je l'aime parce que c'est toi ! Ça reste toi ! Je t'aime… J'ai besoin de toi, je n'y arriverais pas seul… S'il te plaît…

Je joignis mes mains aux siennes.

\- Tu aimes peut-être ce garçon mais ça va vite changer…

\- Oh tu sais tu as déjà essayé de me tuer… Deux fois !

\- Quoi ?! M'exclamais-je, inquiet.

Je me retournais et le détaillais des yeux, à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure.

\- Je vais bien, Magnus ! C'est pas un sorcier de 17 ans qui peut arriver à me tuer !

La surprise remplaça l'inquiétude.

\- Comment sais-tu quel âge j'ai ?

\- Tu me l'as dit. Enfin le toi du passé me l'a dit !

Malgré moi je souris. A part Catarina, personne ne savait mon âge. Pas même Alec, je le reconnais. Elle était la seule à savoir. Mais si le moi du passé le lui avait dit, alors…

\- Il a confiance en toi….

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Si. Si je t'ai dit mon âge c'est vraiment que j'ai confiance en toi, crois-moi !

\- Pourquoi ? J'ai jamais vraiment compris tout ce mystère autour de ton âge !

\- C'était une question de survie ! Expliquais-je. Plus un sorcier est âgé, plus il est puissant ! A 17 ans, je… j'étais une cible, je ne pouvais pas dire mon vrai âge, trop de personnes me voulaient mortes ! Alexander, personne ne doit le savoir, tu dois le garder pour toi !

\- Oui. Oui, d'accord.

\- N'y retourne pas. C'est trop dangereux. Tu ne connais pas les codes de cette époque.

\- Je serai me débrouiller, ne t'inquiète pas. Prends soin de toi et des garçons, d'accord ? Dis leur que je les aime et que je serai bientôt auprès d'eux.

\- Max a rêvé de toi la nuit dernière…

\- Dis-lui que son papa sera bientôt de retour…

\- Alexander…

Je m'accrochais à lui, effrayé à l'idée de le voir repartir.

\- Je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde où tu n'es pas ! S'il te plaît ! Tout pourrait s'effacer, ton souvenir pourrait s'effacer ! S'il te plaît, oublie tout ça, reste près de moi ! On trouvera une autre solution pour ta mortalité, celle de Rafael, mais s'il te plaît… reste !

\- Tout ira bien, je t'assure !

\- Tu vas te faire tuer ! Il va te tuer !

\- Tu m'as dit qu'il avait confiance en moi !

\- Oui… C'est vrai…

\- Il ne me fera pas de mal, parce que ce garçon c'est toi, et que toi tu ne m'en ferais jamais.

Il frôla légèrement mes lèvres de siennes.

\- Je t'aime Magnus Bane… me murmura-t-il.

\- Oui, c'est Magnus Bane que tu aimes, Alexander. Mais ce garçon ne l'est pas encore… Il ne l'est pas et…

\- Ce n'est qu'un nom…

\- Non… Ça ne l'est pas…

 **A suivre**


	7. Chapter 7

**Présent – PDV Alec**

Il ne me restait plus que quelques minutes. Deux, peut-être trois. Dans tous les cas, cela était bien trop peu pour arriver à le convaincre d'accepter de me laisser repartir.

\- Explique-moi, Magnus. Je ne comprends pas ce qui te fait aussi peur.

\- Alexander… Soupira-t-il.

Une fois de plus je fus frapper par la différence de lueur dans son regard. Le Magnus en face de moi semblait résigné, las, là où celui du passé était animé de rancœur, de rébellion. De revanche. De vengeance.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que changer le passé était dangereux. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu vas provoquer en continuant comme ça… On t'a déjà parlé de l'effet papillon ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Je détestais quand il prenait ce ton là, ce ton moralisateur.

\- Ouais, merci, je sais ! Et ben tu sais quoi ? Je prends le risque ! Mais c'est ta faute à toi aussi si on en est là !

\- Ma faute ? Et bien vas-y, je t'écoute. Qu'ai-je bien pu faire pour que tu fasses la plus grosse erreur de ta vie ?

\- De suite les grands mots ! Sache que si tu me disais toute la vérité, j'aurais peut-être pas envie de connaître la version plus jeune de toi ! Et au passage, il semble plus bavard que toi ! Au moins lui ne porte pas un masque à longueur de journée ! Il exprime ses sentiments, _lui_! La colère, la peine, tout ça ! Tu devrais peut-être prendre exemple !

Je mettais mis à hurler. Je le vis se décomposer à mesure que j'avançais dans mon discours. Il m'avait même lâché.

\- Va le rejoindre alors… Mais que feras-tu s'il tombe effectivement amoureux de toi ? Tu vas devoir rentrer un jour ou l'autre Alec, et ce jour-là tu lui briseras le cœur et tu ne feras que rajouter une souffrance de plus à sa vie.

\- Je…

\- Laisse-moi deviner : tu n'avais pas pensé à ça, hein ? Comme d'habitude quand il s'agit d'acquérir l'immortalité, tu fonces tête baissée sans réfléchir, comme ton frère. Comme tu as fait à l'époque avec Camille… Tu as failli me perdre cette fois-là, mais visiblement ça ne t'a pas servi de leçon…. Peut-être que tu t'en fiche après tout…

\- Qu'est-ce… Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

J'avançais d'un pas vers lui mais il recula. Le décor commença alors à s'effacer et je compris que Circus me ramenait dans le passé. La tristesse que je lus à ce moment-là dans les yeux de Magnus, me brisa le cœur….

 **Présent- PDV Magnus**

J'espérais que la famille d'Alec avait débarrassé le plancher. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de croiser leurs regards désespérés et leurs têtes d'enterrement en rentrant chez moi. Malheureusement, Jace me tomba dessus dès que j'eus franchi le palier.

\- T'étais où ?!

\- Excuse-moi le blondinet, j'ignorais que je devais te rendre des comptes ! Raillais-je, narquois.

\- Alec a disparu ! Me rappela-t-il.

\- Merci pour l'info, mais j'étais au courant ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche ! Maintenant si tu veux bien aller promener tes jolies fesses loin de chez moi, je t'en serai infiniment reconnaissant !

Le regard qui me lança me fit m'attendre à recevoir son poing en pleine figure. Pourtant, rien ne se produisit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Rien. Il ne s'est rien passé.

\- Ah oui ? C'est pour ça que tu as les yeux rouges ? Me fit remarquer Isabelle.

Elle s'était approchée de nous, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Il n'y a pas qu'à mon frère que tu ne peux pas mentir.

\- Merci Isabelle de cette information très pertinente. J'en ai une autre pour toi : lui en revanche ment de mieux en mieux. Peut-être devrais-tu l'en informer la prochaine fois que tu le verras ?

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Je ne répondis pas et claquais des doigts. La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit, les invitant gentiment à quitter les lieux.

\- Sortez… Tous…

\- Magnus…

\- Je vous ai demandé de sor… ! Hurlais-je à la nouvelle arrivante avant de me stopper.

Clary venait d'entrer, tenant le plus jeune de mes fils dans les bras et l'aîné par la main. Ils me lancèrent tous les deux des regards effrayés.

\- Papa, pourquoi tu cries ? Me demanda Rafael en venant se coller contre moi.

Je me baissais à sa hauteur.

\- Je ne crie pas, tout va bien.

\- Dad est rentré ?

\- Pas encore…

\- Quand ?

\- Bientôt…

\- D'accord.

Max, que Clary avait lâché, s'approcha à son tour de moi.

\- Papa, j'ai faim ! Se plaignit-il.

Je souris. La colère que je ressentais quelques minutes plus tôt s'était envolée avec leur arrivée. Heureusement que je les avais…

 **1617- PDV Magnus**

Une bouteille d'alcool à la main, je regardais Archi allongé sur les canapés, trois filles autour de lui. Je repensais à ce que ce néphilim m'avait dit. Sur lui et moi… A cette photo…

\- A quoi tu penses ?

Alba, une sorcière espagnole, venait de me rejoindre. C'était une belle fille : la peau légèrement mate, de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux marrons. Je baissais les yeux vers ses mains gantées.

\- Pourquoi tu la caches tout le temps ?

\- De quoi ?

\- D'après toi ? Tu n'as pas à la caché ici.

\- Oh tu veux parler de ma marque ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Je sais, c'est une habitude… Tu sais quand les gens voyaient mes mains… Tu sais comment il m'appelait ?

Je fis un non de la tête.

\- Il y a eu plusieurs noms… L'écailleuse, la femme poisson… Ça n'a l'air de rien comme ça, jusqu'au jour où ta propre mère décide de te les mettre dans l'eau bouillante en espérant que ça fasse tomber les écailles…

Je serrais les poings. Plus les années passées, plus ma haine envers ceux qui se disaient « normaux », grandissait. Elle désigna la bouteille dans mes mains.

\- Je peux en boire ?

\- Si tu veux, mais c'est… C'est un peu fort.

\- Un peu fort pour une fille ? Me fit-elle d'un ton moqueur. Je ne suis pas une simple fille tu sais !

Je souris. Posant ma bouteille d'alcool sur le bar derrière moi, je passais ma main dans ses cheveux.

\- On pourrait peut-être se détendre autrement…

\- Qu'avec de l'alcool tu veux dire ? Me susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

Je la soulevais dans mes bras et la posais sur le bar, avant de coller mes lèvres aux siennes. Nos langues se joignirent aussitôt et mes mains remontèrent la robe blanche qu'elle portait. Un toussotement nous interrompis.

\- Va faire un tour, Archi, tu veux !Lançais-je sans me décoller d'Alba pour autant.

\- Pourquoi ? Laisse-moi admirer !

Je ricanais, tout comme Alba. Me détachant enfin d'elle, je rajustais sa robe et la fis descendre du bar.

\- On ne peut jamais être tranquille avec toi, Archi. Je te croyais occupé avec ton harem.

\- Je l'étais, puis tu m'as volé la vedette.

Il me désigna les canapés sur lesquels les trois filles se prélassaient. L'une d'elles me fit un signe de la main. Je souris.

\- Non merci. Je te les laisse.

\- Quel dommage…. Qu'est-ce qui ne te va pas chez elles ?

\- Trop classiques. Répondis-je du tac au tac.

Je me retournais ensuite vers Alba et lui chuchotais à l'oreille :

\- Attends-moi dans ma chambre, j'arrive…

\- Ok… A tout à l'heure, ne sois pas trop long…

\- Wow… Me fit Archi lorsqu'elle fut partie. Elle te mange dans la main. Respect.

\- Hum… Je voulais te demander quelque chose…

\- A propos de sexe ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui et non. C'est juste que… Catarina semble s'être coupée à l'amour, Circus… Heu je ne veux même pas parler de ce qu'il fait !

Archi éclata de rire.

\- T'es étrange depuis que tu es revenu. On ne t'a pas vu pendant des semaines puis tu reviens avec ton histoire de néphilim venu du futur qui prétend que tu es père là-bas…. Écoute, si c'est ça qui te tracasse, et bien… Si tu veux mon avis, laisse tomber. Ce ne sont probablement qu'un tissu de mensonges.

\- Il disait que lui et moi.. on… On était ensemble.

\- Toi ? Avec un néphilim ? Ricana-t-il. Impossible.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que moi vivant tu n'approcheras jamais un chasseur d'ombres de cette façon.

\- D'accord, mais tu crois que… c'est possible ? Enfin, je veux dire, autant un homme avec une femme je maîtrise, mais… Deux hommes ?!

Bouche bée, Archi ouvrit de grands yeux surpris avant de reprendre contenance.

\- Tu es immortel. Tu as l'éternité devant toi, et crois-moi qu'elle peut parfois te sembler longue. Beaucoup trop longue pour ne goûter tout ce temps qu'à la douceur d'un seul type de corps.

\- Tu as déjà eu des relations avec d'autres hommes ? M'étonnais-je.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je préfère, mais oui, cela m'est arrivé quelques fois.

Il rit à nouveau.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, gamin. Je ne suis pas le seul.

\- Désolé mais j'ai du mal à imaginer Catarina avec…

Archi haussa les sourcils et me fit un sourire moqueur.

\- Quoi ? Si ? Elle… avec une femme ?!

Me donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule, il me dit :

\- Va rejoindre Alba, c'est mieux comme ça pour le moment. Mais si un jour tes désirs te guident vers d'autres contrés, n'hésite surtout pas !

Il s'en alla avant de faire demi-tour.

\- Toutes les autres contrés… exceptés les néphilims !

\- Il n'y a pas de risque ! Lui assurais-je.

\- Parfait !

Il me sourit et disparu dans un nuage de fumée. Reprenant ma bouteille d'alcool laissée sur le bar, je la terminais d'une seule traite. J'avais besoin de me vider la tête de toute cette histoire avec ce chasseur d'ombres. J'avais besoin de me sortir son prénom de la tête…

 **PDV Alec**

Circus frappa dans ses mains.

\- Alors là toutes mes félicitations, mon chou. Je te renvoie dans ton espace-temps pour que tu le calmes et toi tu me le transformes en princesse hystérique !

\- La ferme, Circus, sérieusement…

\- Non, je ne la ferme pas !

Je tournais la tête vers lui, surpris. C'était la première fois que je le voyais énervé. Habituellement, il était moqueur, narquois, ironique, mais jamais furieux.

\- Peut-être que je me suis trompé ! Peut-être que vous n'êtes pas des âmes sœurs après tout ! Continua-t-il.

\- Ouais, peut-être ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous, je laisse tomber ! Ramène-moi, j'arrête tout ! Je vais rejoindre celui que j'aime, je vais rejoindre mes fils, ma famille ! Je n'ai rien à faire ici ! J'arrête !

Il soupira.

\- Non, je regrette… Je me suis peut-être trompé mais tant que je n'en suis pas sûr, je ne peux pas faire marche arrière… Et le Magnus de cette époque à plus besoin de toi que tu ne le crois…

\- Pourquoi ? Lui aussi me déteste ! Présent comme passé, ils sont d'accord sur une chose : je suis un connard !

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais celui du présent t'aime et celui du passé a besoin de toi pour éviter de commettre l'irréparable.

\- Tu peux être plus clair pour une fois ?

\- Tu crois que j'irai changer le passé, Alec ? Tu crois que je prendrai ce risque ? Je pourrais effacer jusqu'à mon existence. Je ne suis pas fou. Les bases doivent se produire ! Mais si tu pars, l'une d'entre elles ne se déroulera pas comme prévu et tu ne reverras jamais ceux que tu aimes.

\- C'est quoi encore ce plan ?!

\- Magnus a besoin de toi. Fais-moi confiance, tu ne peux pas laisser tout tomber maintenant. Ce que tu lui as dit fait son chemin petit à petit dans sa tête.

\- Admettons. Il a disparu ! Et je vois pas vraiment comment faire pour le retrouver !

\- Tu n'auras juste qu'à me suivre. Moi je sais où le trouver…

 **Une semaine plus tard- PDV Magnus**

Alba caressait la peau nue de mon torse, me souriant.

\- Tu pouvais enlever tes gants avec moi… Lui fis-je en douceur en passant ma main sur les siennes.

\- Tu aurais pu me montrer tes yeux..

Je souris. Elle venait de marquer un point. Je l'avais eu dans mon lit toute la semaine. Je me sentais bien avec elle et elle m'aidait à ne pas trop penser à ce néphilim… Alexander…

\- On change de sujet, d'accord ? Lui fis-je.

\- Ça me va. Tu vas aller avec Circus et les autres tout à l'heure ?

\- Oui.

\- Je n'aime pas te voir aller là-bas.

\- De quoi as-tu peur ? Je suis l'un des plus puissants sorciers de ce refuge.

\- Je sais, mais… J'ai toujours peur que l'un de vous ne rentre pas…

\- On rentrera ! Je peux t'assurer que je ne laisserai plus personne mourir…

J'embrassais son front.

\- Plus aucun sorcier…

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit alors à la volée. Archi se tenait devant moi, ses cheveux blonds tirés en catogan, posant un regard perçant sur moi. Circus se tenait derrière lui, un air amusé illuminant son regard.

\- Navré de déranger, mais on a un problème !

\- T'as essayé de faire la cuisine ? Répliquais-je.

Je détestais qu'on entre dans mon espace sans frapper. Et il le savait.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'obstines à porter tes vêtements de bourgeois que je vais accourir à chaque fois que tu claques des doigts.

\- Mais peut-être que tu le feras quand je te dirai qu'on a arrêté ton néphilim qui rôdait autour du refuge ! Est-ce suffisamment intéressant pour toi ou préfères-tu t'amuser avec la belle Alba ?

Cette dernière lui cracha un flot d'injures auquel il répondit en souriant. Les ignorant, je me levais en hâte, enfilant juste un pantalon, et sortais de la chambre, bousculant Circus et Archi au passage.

\- Il est où ? Leur demandais-je mais ils n'eurent pas besoin de me répondre.

Une foule s'était formée dans l'entrée du refuge. Et là je le vis, au milieu de la foule, encadré par deux sorciers qui semblaient ne rêver que d'une chose : qu'on leur donne l'accord pour le tuer. Je m'avançais et ils s'écartèrent tous sur mon passage. Mon regard croisa alors le sien et je me figeais. Des souvenirs de l'autre nuit me revinrent…

\- Emmenez-le au sous-sol ! Ordonnais-je aux deux sorciers qui le tenaient.

Ils m'obéirent aussitôt et je les suivis, ignorant le regard des autres. Ils l'emmenèrent dans une pièce isolée du sous-sol et l'attachèrent au pilier de bois situé au milieu. Un seul regard de ma part suffit pour qu'ils quittent la pièce, me laissant seul avec lui. Son regard océan glissa sur moi et je réalisais que je me tenais à moitié nu face à lui. Gêné, je reculais inconsciemment. Il rit.

\- C'est bien la première fois que je te vois aussi mal à l'aise…

\- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? Lui lançais-je, changeant de sujet.

\- J'ai mes sources…

\- Et je te garantis que tu vas me les dire.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ?!

Je m'approchais de lui. Son visage était tuméfié. Visiblement, ils n'y étaient pas allé en douceur. Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Ils n'ont même pas une égratignure… Me murmurais-je à moi-même. Tu ne t'es pas défendu !

\- Non.. Je voulais te voir, te parler.

\- Malheureusement, je t'ai prévenu. Je t'ai dit que si jamais je te revoyais…

\- Tu me tuerais, oui. Mais je suis toujours là…

\- Je peux y remédier…

\- Ou on pourrait aussi se parler…

J'allais lui répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer Archi et Catarina. Ils me firent reculer.

\- On va s'en occuper, tu peux t'en aller. Me fit Archi d'un ton inhabituellement glacial.

\- Je préfère rester….

\- Non ! Tu sors, maintenant ! Tu es trop jeune pour voir ça !

Je tournais la tête vers Catarina en guise de soutien mais elle me fit également signe de sortir. Du coin de l'œil, je perçu le regard inquiet du néphilim. Archi me demanda à nouveau de sortir et je finis par obéir. Ils refermèrent la porte derrière moi et je remontais à l'étage. Sans un mot, je passais devant les autres sorciers qui me regardaient avec curiosité. Je rejoignis ma chambre à l'intérieur de laquelle Alba se rhabillait.

\- Alors ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Alors quoi ? Répondis-je avec agressivité.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

\- Rien.

Je m'assis sur le lit, coulant un regard vers la porte de ma chambre. Je n'aurais pas dû partir, pensais-je. Ils allaient probablement le tuer et je ne saurais jamais si… Je secouais la tête. Non, il ne fallait pas que je pense à ça ! C'était un néphilim, un menteur, probablement un assassin. Oui, mais…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Alba.

Je sursautais. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle s'était assise à côté de moi.

\- Je… Alexander… Murmurais-je.

\- Qui ça ?

Je l'ignorais. Le visage de ce néphilim s'imposait à moi, comme dans mes rêves. Ces rêves où il semblait m'appeler comme si… Un hurlement provenant du sous-sol se fit entendre . Je me pris la tête dans les mains. _Ils vont le tuer_ … Me répétait une petite voix dans ma tête. Les hurlements se firent plus forts. _Arrête-les.._ Continuez la voix. _Ne les laisse pas le tuer_ … Je pris alors ma décision. Je me précipitais hors de ma chambre en direction du sous-sol. Je fis voler la porte de la salle en éclats, projetant probablement au sol les personnes se trouvant à l'intérieur. Toujours attaché au pilier de bois, le néphilim leva ses yeux bleus vers moi et me souris tristement.

\- Je savais que tu viendrais… Dit-il faiblement.

Je m'approchais de lui. Archi était au sol, inconscient. Catarina aussi. Ils allaient m'en vouloir à mort… Heureusement, ils n'avaient rien de grave. Juste un joli mal de tête en se réveillant. Je détachais le néphilim et il s'effondra dans mes bras. Son tee-shirt était déchiré, laissant voir des plaies assez profondes.

\- Je savais que tu viendrais… Me murmura-t-il à nouveau.

\- Pourquoi ?

Je n'eus jamais ma réponse. Il venait de sombrer dans l'inconscience…

 **PDV Alec**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me retrouvais au même endroit que la première fois. Rien n'avait changé, hormis le fait que cette fois je n'étais pas attaché. Me redressant sur le lit, je grimaçais. Baissant les yeux vers ma poitrine, je remarquais les bandages l'entourant, légèrement rougeâtres. Ces sorciers ne m'avaient pas raté…

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas pu te soigner. Je…

Je me retournais vers lui. Il portait la même tenue qu'avant que je ne perde connaissance, excepté la veste qui recouvrait son torse cette fois, à mon plus grand regret. Je lui souris.

\- Tu ne sais pas faire. Oui, je sais.

\- Ah bon ? Je… Je ne progresse pas sur ça alors ?

Le manque d'assurance dont-il faisait preuve m'était inhabituel. C'était tout le contraire qui caractérisait le Magnus que je connaissais.

\- Si, ne t'en fais pas. Tu préfères que ce soit Catarina qui se charge de tout ça mais…

\- Catarina ? S'étonna-t-il. Alors on reste ami ?

\- Oui. Et si ça peut te rassurer, dans mon époque, elle ne veut pas me tuer ! Plaisantais-je en faisant référence à l'épisode de tout à l'heure.

\- Elle… On est vraiment envie dans le futur ? Vraiment ? Tu ne me mens pas ?

\- Non, je ne mens pas. Vous êtes même inséparables !

Il parut soulager et laissa échapper un sourire ravi.

\- D'accord. C'est bien.

\- Dis-moi, est-ce que tout cela veut dire que tu me crois ?

\- Peut-être bien…

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de ses yeux mordorés.

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie…. Le remerciais-je.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? A cette époque ? Que me veux-tu ?

\- Il faut que j'aide une personne à obtenir quelque chose.

\- Cette chose… c'est moi ?

\- Je ne laisserai personne d'autre que moi t'obtenir !

Je n'avais pas contrôlé ces mots, et les regrettais aussitôt que je le vis s'éloigner de moi. Instinctivement, je le retins par le poignet.

\- Excuse-moi…

\- Je ne suis pas un objet ! Me coupa-t-il. Je suis un monstre… rajouta-t-il avec tristesse avant de se dégager de moi et de se détourner.

\- Non ! Regarde-moi !

\- Je…. Je ne peux pas…

\- Pourquoi ? Regarde-moi… N'aie pas peur…

Me redressant malgré la douleur, j'arrivais à atteindre sa main et je le ramenais vers moi sans difficulté. Il posa alors ses yeux de chat sur moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi te cacher à moi ?

\- Mes.. Mes yeux…

\- Ils sont beaux tes yeux. Et je les ai déjà vu tu sais…

\- Oui, mais… Pas comme ça…

\- Pas comme ça ?

Je caressais sa joue et malgré un léger recul, il me laissa faire.

\- Ils sont beaux… Magnifiques…

Instinctivement mes lèvres se rapprochèrent des siennes. J'avais envie de l'embrasser, j'en mourrais d'envie. A l'intérieur de ma poitrine, mon cœur battait à milles à l'heure. Je savais que ce que je m'apprêtais à faire était une erreur, mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour me pousser à reculer. Le Magnus que j'allais épouser ne me le pardonnerait probablement jamais, et ce Magnus-là… Je craignais sa réaction, je craignais de le voir me repousser violemment… Pourtant, il me laissa franchir les quelques millimètres qui me séparaient de ses lèvres. Les miennes se posèrent alors sur les siennes avec douceur. Encouragé par le fait qui ne m'ait toujours pas repoussé, j'effectuais une pression plus forte. Un courant d'électricité me parcourut l'échine, et je gémis de plaisir lorsque ma langue franchit la barrière de ses lèvres pour rencontrer la sienne. A mon plus grand bonheur, il ne me repoussait toujours pas. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. La douleur de mes blessures avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus que ce baiser qui comptait. Emportait par le plaisir, je le fis basculer sur moi, de sorte qu'il se retrouve à califourchon sur moi. Il noua ses mains autour de mon cou et approfondit de lui-même notre baiser. Rassuré par sa réaction, je glissais mes mains sous son tee-shirt. Sa peau douce me fit frissonner. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et je gémis à nouveau de désir. Il fallait que je me calme, que je reprenne conscience que ce n'est pas le Magnus habituel que j'avais dans les bras, mais je n'y arrivais pas. C'était comme si j'avais perdu le contrôle de moi-même. Et ce n'est pas lorsqu'il me fit me coucher, d'une simple pression de sa main sur mon torse, sur le lit, que je pu le retrouver. Pourtant j'aurais dû, ainsi j'aurais pu voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lorsque ce fut le cas, c'était déjà trop tard. Il avait déjà posé ses mains de chaque côté de mes tempes. Ses yeux de chat n'avaient jamais semblé aussi dorés. Des images de Magnus et moi défilèrent alors devant mes yeux. Notre première rencontre, notre premier baiser, notre première fois, nos disputes, nos réconciliations, notre rupture… Plus les souvenirs avancés dans le temps, plus je savais qu'il fallait que je le bloque. Mais cela semblait impossible. Mes souvenirs étaient comme de l'eau qui glissait entre mes doigts. Je ne pouvais les retenir et ils défilaient devant mes yeux… et les siens. Il semblait s'attarder sur certains, accélérer certains autres. Puis il arriva à celui qui fit définitivement déraper le cours des choses. Edom… Moi le suppliant de rentrer avec moi… Asmodée nous regardant en rigolant…. Je voulus le bloquer, de toutes mes forces. Je voulus l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, mais cela était trop tard. La voix d'Asmodée raisonna dans ma tête comme si je me trouvais une nouvelle fois face à lui : « Allez fiston, je n'ai pas l'éternité devant moi… ». Magnus me relâcha aussitôt et s'effondra à genoux sur le sol, haletant. Je me redressais, paniqué, et m'agenouillais à mon tour. Blême, il ne bougeait plus, le regard vide.

\- Dis-moi quelque chose, s'il te plaît… Le suppliais-je.

\- C'est mon père ? Mon père est un prince de l'Enfer ? Finit-il par me demander après de longues minutes de silence.

Ne pouvant nier cela, je hochais simplement la tête. Il s'agrippa alors à moi.

\- Je t'en prie, dis-moi que c'est un mensonge ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas lui ! Dis-moi que je ne suis pas à ce point-là un monstre… Je t'en supplie….

Il était en larmes. Le regard de désespoir qui me lança me brisa le cœur. Que pouvais-je faire ? Je le pris dans mes bras, le berçant contre moi. Ses larmes ne firent que redoubler.

\- Il ne définit pas qui tu es… Tu n'es pas un monstre, je peux te l'assurer ! Lui fis-je.

Mais c'était comme si je parlais dans le vide. Il tremblait de plus en plus et je sentais qu'il perdait le contrôle de sa magie petit à petit.

\- Chut, calme-toi…

\- Lâche-moi ! Hurla-t-il soudain en se dégageant.

Il se releva et recula loin de moi. Il me regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait.

\- Reste loin de moi…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Bisousssss**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Liki : Magnus et Alec vont être confrontés à d'autres choix difficiles :)**

 **Manon : Ils ont pas fini de se disputer crois-moi :p**

 **PDV Alec**

Circus me regardait avec un sourire moqueur. Je me serais attendu à ce qu'il s'énerve, qu'il me dise que je n'étais qu'un néphilim idiot, que j'avais tout gâché, mais il ne fit rien de tout ça. Il se contenta de me regarder avec des yeux rieurs, que faisait ressortir le maquillage autour de ses yeux. Son sourire, ajouté à son costume d'arlequin, le rendait encore plus exaspérant que d'habitude. S'approchant de moi, il soigna mes blessures à l'aide de sa magie, sans se départir de son air narquois.

\- Et voilà ! Tout neuf ! S'exclama-t-il .

\- On dirait que je viens de t'annoncer la plus belle des nouvelles…

\- Mon petit néphilim, ce qui vient de se passer est la preuve vivante que toi et petit Magnus pouvez éventuellement vous aimer ! Me fit-il dans de grands gestes théâtraux.

\- Tu ne comprends donc rien ! M'énervais-je alors que son sourire s'agrandissait. Il sait tout, il a tout vu ! Tout !

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas ! Il fallait bien qu'il finisse par savoir qui est réellement son père. Cela fait quelque temps que ça le tracassait de plus en plus… Continua-t-il, songeur.

Je l'ignorais et me relevais.

\- Faut que je le retrouve !

\- Fais vite, néphilim ! Ton futur petit ami pourrait ne pas survivre à la rencontre avec son paternel !

Je pâlis et me souviens des paroles prononcées par Magnus à Edom envers son père : « je t'ai invoqué une seule fois et je m'en mords encore les doigts ! » Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Circus me dit :

\- Tu ne pourras pas intervenir. Ce qui doit se passer, se passera. Changer les détails est déjà dangereux et je dois repasser derrière à chaque fois pour que tout reste dans l'ordre…. Mais changer un fragment aussi grand de l'histoire…

Pour la deuxième fois depuis que je le connaissais, il prit un air sérieux.

\- Je crains que cela ne soit… catastrophique…

 **PDV Magnus**

J'arrivais au refuge en sueur et incapable de retenir mes larmes. Mon beau-père avait raison, j'étais vraiment le fils du diable. C'était tout comme en tout cas… Je fus tout à coup propulsé contre l'enceinte du refuge et ma tête heurta violemment le mur de pierre. Je sentis un liquide chaud et visqueux couler le long de ma nuque et une douleur lancinante me vrilla le crâne. Ma vison se floua mais je pus distinguer clairement la silhouette d'Archi qui avançait vers moi.

\- Ça fait mal, crevette ?

\- Archi… Gémis-je .

Coller au mur par la force de sa magie, je ne pouvais bouger. Je n'étais même pas certain de pouvoir en avoir la force de toute manière. Archi s'avança vers moi et leva son poing. M'attendant à recevoir un coup, et me préparant à la douleur qui l'accompagnerait, je fermais les yeux. Pourtant, rien ne vint. Les rouvrant, je vis qu'il tenait son poignet ensanglanté contre lui. Il avait frappé dans le mur… La pression me maintenant contre ce dernier se relâcha, et je m'effondrais sur le sol. Il me fit me relever, me tenant par le col.

\- Tu n'es qu'un traître ! Cracha-t-il, haineux. Nous attaquer, à nous, ta famille, tes amis, nous qui t'avons recueilli et aider, tout ça pour un néphilim ?!

\- Non… Tu ne comprends pas… Murmurais-je d'une voix faible.

\- Explique-moi alors !

\- Tu peux me tuer si ça te fait plaisir….

Il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de ça, il soupira et m'aida à entrer à l'intérieur. Il m'emmena dans ma chambre et me fit me coucher sur mon lit après avoir soigné ma blessure à la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive en ce moment, mais on reparlera de ça demain… Reposes-toi…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tournant la tête vers l'entrée, j'aperçus Catarina, pâle. Elle s'avança vers moi et posa une main tremblante sur mon front.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu es brûlant…

\- J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort… Expliqua Archi.

Catarina ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de le foudroyer du regard. Son regard ne s'apaisa que lorsqu'elle le posa sur moi.

\- Je suis désolé… Lui murmurais-je.

\- Chut…

Elle caressa ma joue.

\- Reposes-toi, on verra ça demain…

 **Présent- PDV Magnus**

Ma nuit avait été peuplé de cauchemars. Résultat, je n'avais pratiquement pas dormi et j'étais d'une humeur de chien. Je n'avais qu'une envie, me rouler en boule dans mon lit et ne plus bouger. Malheureusement, il allait falloir que je me force à sortir de cette chambre pour m'occuper de mes fils. Il fallait aussi que je parle à Catarina… Oui, il fallait que je la vois…

 **1617- Espagne – PDV Alec**

Une fois de plus, je me trouvais face à cette vieille bâtisse qu'ils appelaient « le refuge ». La nuit était tombée et seules des lumières provenaient de l'intérieur.

\- Il est là, tu en es sûr ? Demandais-je à Circus.

Celui-ci se tenait à côté de moi, sautillant un peu partout. J'avais une furieuse envie de l'attacher à un arbre et de le laisser moisir là. Mais j'avais besoin de lui…

\- Je sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ? M'interrogea-t-il en tapotant le bout de mon nez de son doigt crochu.

J'eus un geste de recul.

\- Je n'en sais rien !

\- Tu n'es pas très doué ! Je me demande ce qui te trouve !

\- Pour le moment ? Pas grand-chose !

\- Mais toi, oui ! J'ai vu comment tu le regardais ! Tu meurs d'envie de l'avoir sous toi !

\- Quoi ?! M'exclamais-je en rougissant. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme connerie encore ?!

\- Tut, tut, tut ! Je t'ai vu je te dis ! Tu as toujours été jaloux de ses relations passées ! Être sa première fois est ton vœux le plus cher, mon chou !

\- Ok, je vais clarifier deux, trois trucs une bonne fois pour toute avec toi ! Lui fis-je en pointant un doigt menaçant sur lui, la colère perçant ma voix. D'une, je ne suis pas ton « chou » ! De deux, ma vie sexuelle ne te concerne pas ! De trois, tu arrêtes de me toucher et de gigoter comme tu le fais parce que tu me rends cinglé! Et de quatre, mon vœu le plus cher, c'est de retourner à mon époque et annoncer à mes fils et à celui que j'aime que je passerai l'éternité à leurs côtés ! T'as pigé ?!

Il afficha un rictus moqueur avant d'avoir une exclamation de dédain.

\- Comme tu veux… J'allais te révéler l'identité du premier chéri de ton cher et tendre… Mais bon, tant pis… Rajouta-t-il en regardant ses ongles vernis de couleurs différentes.

\- Je m'en fiche, si tu savais à quel point !

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Comme tu veux…

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Pour être honnête, oui, j'avais envie de savoir… Et j'avais envie d'empêcher ça…

\- Ok, t'as gagné ! Qui est-ce ?!

Circus me sourit avant de disparaître. Poussant un juron, je shootais rageusement dans les cailloux à mes pieds. Par l'Ange que je détestais cet homme !

 **Présent**

Une tasse fumante entre ses mains, Catarina suivait son ami de longue date des yeux. Il lui donnait le tournis…

\- Tu ne voudrais pas t'asseoir ?

\- Tu aurais dû me prévenir ! Lança Magnus à la sorcière.

\- Tu ne voulais plus rien savoir des affaires de chasseurs d'ombres et Circus ne représentait pas une menace !

\- Oui, je vois ça !

\- Je ne pouvais pas deviner ce qu'il avait en tête !

\- Tu aurais dû me prévenir de son évasion ! Vous auriez dû me prévenir…

\- Et tu crois vraiment que cela aurait changé quoi que ce soit ?

\- Peut-être, oui !

Catarina leva les yeux au ciel et s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Elle portait encore sa tenue d'infirmière. Les cernes sous ses yeux reflétaient la longue nuit qu'elle venait de passer.

\- Circus ne lui fera pas de mal, Magnus. Tu le sais très bien.

\- Ce n'est pas Circus qui m'inquiète… Marmonna le sorcier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es venu me demander, Magnus ?

\- J'aimerais que tu gardes Max et Rafael pour moi, s'il te plaît…. Ils sont chez Maryse pour le moment.

\- Quels actes stupides vas-tu faire, Magnus ?

\- Retourner dans le passé et ramener Alec !

Catarina posa sa tasse sur la table basse en soupirant. La décision de son ami, bien qu'elle ne l'approuve pas, était loin d'être surprenante. Mais quelque chose l'inquiétait..

\- Et après, Magnus ?

\- Quoi après ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passera lorsque tu l'auras ramené ? En admettons bien sûr que tu y arrives.

\- Il se passera ce qui se passera ! Lui fit Magnus en soutenant le regard perçant de la sorcière.

Cette dernière percevait nettement la colère dans sa voix.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui doit se passer ?

\- Dans le passé, il m'a déjà trahi. Je l'avais prévenu qui n'y aurait pas de deuxième fois…. Répondit Magnus froidement.

Catarina ferma les yeux un instant, tristement.

\- Pense aux garçons, Magnus… Ils vont se retrouver déchirés entre vous deux. C'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Je n'y suis pour rien. Alec en assumera les conséquences, seul.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Que tu vas les abandonner ?!

\- Bien sûr que non ! Pour qui tu me prends ?!

Catarina se leva et prit le visage du sorcier entre ses mains, ancrant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Magnus, mon ami. Tu sais que je ferai tout pour toi. Peu importe ce que tu me demandes. Je serai toujours de ton côté, sans aucune hésitation. Mais tu sais aussi que quand tu fais une erreur, je te le dis. Et ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire est la plus grosse erreur de ta vie. Alexander t'aime, il t'aime d'un amour inconditionnel. Ses choix ne sont pas toujours les bons, mais il les fait pour toi, pour vos fils. Pour votre bonheur à tous !

Magnus prit les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes et les serra.

\- Prends bien soin de mes fils, s'il te plaît. Je reviens vite, je te le promets…

Il l'embrassa sur la joue puis disparût. Catarina secoua tristement la tête. Cette fois, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus qu'espérer….

 **Espagne-1617-PDV Magnus**

Lorsque je me réveillais, un mal de tête me vrillait le crâne. Je me redressais, ouvrant difficilement les yeux. J'avais reçu un sacré coup ! Mérité, cependant. Me levant en titubant légèrement, j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre. J'allais devoir donner de sacrées explications à Catarina et Archi. Pris dans mes réflexions, je mis un moment avant de réaliser que quelque chose ne clochait. Tout était calme… Beaucoup trop calme…

\- Cat' ? Archi ? Appelais-je.

L'endroit était désert. Mon cœur s'accéléra alors que j'avançais vers l'entrée. Le refuge était pratiquement plongé dans le noir complet. Seules les torches accrochées au mur diffusaient une légère lueur.

\- Archi ? Catarina ? Rappelais-je. Circus ?

Personne ne me répondit. Ce n'était pas normal…. Je fermais les yeux et essayer de sentir leur magie comme me l'avait appris Catarina. Ce n'était pas un exercice facile, mais j'y arrivais généralement assez facilement.

\- Catarina… Murmurais-je.

Je venais de sentir sa magie. Faiblement. Trop faible… Je laissais la mienne me guider vers elle. Je courus vers les sous-sols avant de me stopper brusquement. De la fumée s'échappait de la porte y menant, se répandant dans le couloir. J'entendis alors des cris provenant de l'intérieur. Mon sang se glaça. Je comprenais enfin pourquoi l'endroit était désert… Ils étaient tous là, enfermés dans une pièce en feu…

\- Non… murmurais-je, avant de le hurler. Non !

Je m'apprêtais à faire exploser la porte lorsque deux bras m'enserrèrent, m'empêchant de faire le moindre geste.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Hurlais-je en me débattant.

\- Arrête ! Tu ne peux plus rien pour eux, on doit sortir maintenant avant que tout le refuge ne prenne feu !

Je connaissais cette voix…

\- Alec ! M'exclamais-je.

\- Oui… Je vais te sortir de là !

\- C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

\- Que.. Quoi ?

Mon accusation le surpris et il desserra son étreinte, me permettant ainsi de m'écarter de lui. D'un geste de la main, je le propulsais à l'opposé de moi. Il heurta le sol sans douceur. Me retournant, je fis alors sauter la porte du sous-sol. Avant que je n'ai pu comprendre ce qui se passait, je me retrouvais à mon tour projeté quelques mètres plus loin, une vague de chaleur m'entourant. Je perdis conscience quelques secondes. Lorsque je repris mes esprits, une épaisse fumée m'entourait. J'en avalais malgré moi et fus pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Je sentis alors qu'on me tirait sur le sol. J'entendais des voix mais j'étais trop sonné pour comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. M'évanouissant à nouveau, ce sont des tapes sur mes joues qui me firent me réveiller. Archi se tenait au-dessus de moi, le visage noirci par les cendres.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu sortes de cette foutue chambre ?! Me reprocha-t-il.

Il toussa et porta la main à sa bouche. Elle était recouverte de sang.

\- Archi, qu'est-ce que…

\- Il faut que… tu partes… Pars loin d'ici, cache-toi, sauve ta peau, petit !

Je me redressais en grimaçant. Je remarquais alors que l'on se trouvait à l'extérieur du refuge en flammes.

\- Qu'est-ce… qui se passe ?

\- Je ne peux pas…

Il grimaça de douleur et s'effondra à mes côtés. Il toussa à nouveau et un filet de sang glissa entre ses lèvres.

\- Archi !

Je m'agenouillais à ses côtés et je vis alors la plaie au niveau de son abdomen.

\- Je.. je vais te soigner ça ! Lui fis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Il sourit et prit mes mains dans les siennes.

\- Tu… Tu es le meilleur sorcier que je… n'ai.. jamais vu… C'est toi… qu'ils… veulent… Ils ne doivent pas….te trouver… J'ai juré… de te.. protéger…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tais-toi, je… Il faut que je te soigne…

\- Non ! Écoute… moi… Va-t-en… Fuis tant qu'il est encore temps… Ne..les… laisse pas t'avoir…

\- Je te soigne, on sauve les autres et…

\- Elle…était… empoisonnée… La lame qui… m'a...blessé… Tu… ne peux plus… rien pour moi… Ni pour eux… C'est trop tard… va-t-en…

\- Non ! Hors de question !

Il leva alors les yeux, fixant je ne sais quoi au-dessus de mon épaule.

\- Protège-le… Fit-il d'une voix faible.

Je fronçais les sourcils. A qui parlait-il ? J'allais me retourner lorsque à nouveau je sentis deux bras me tirer en arrière. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Je n'arrivais pas à l'expliquer mais je le savais, je savais que c'était lui….

\- Emmène-le… loin … d'ici… Murmura Archi avant de poser son regard sur moi.

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

\- Je suis… fier… de toi… Me fit-il avant que la lueur de vie dans ses yeux ne s'éteigne.

\- Non, non, non ! Archi !

J'essayais de me dégager mais je ne réussi qu'à m'effondrer dans les bras qui me retenaient et qui m'amenèrent loin de ce cauchemar…

 **Plus tard- PDV Alec**

J'avais établi un camp dans une forêt, à des kilomètres du refuge… ou du moins ce qui en restait. Il était parti en fumée… Lui, et les sorciers se trouvant à l'intérieur… Je pensais à Catarina. Ma gorge se serra. Je n'avais rien pu faire. L'égoïsme dont je faisais preuve et qui m'avait mené jusqu'ici, à cette époque, venait de faire tuer la meilleure amie de l'homme que j'aimais. Si le Magnus que je veillais actuellement ne savait rien de tout ça, du moins pour l'instant, celui du futur devait déjà éprouver une haine profonde envers moi. Je me pris la tête dans les mains. Tout avait tourné si vite au cauchemar… Assis sur la colline surplombant le refuge, j'observais les allées et venues des sorciers depuis plusieurs heures, espérant apercevoir Magnus. Puis il y avait eu une attaque. Elle avait été soudaine, rapide et… et malheureusement efficace. Tous les sorciers avaient été tués. Tous sauf un… Et ce n'était pas grâce à moi… Sans ce sorcier, Magnus et moi serions morts à l'heure qu'il est… Circus, lui, avait disparu. Il ne répondait pas à mes messages de feu et… Et je me retrouvais seul…

\- J'ai… soif…

Magnus s'était réveillé, et me fixait avec méfiance. Lui donnant de l'eau, je voulus l'aider à boire mais il repoussa violemment ma main en me fusillant du regard.

\- Tu ferais mieux de me tuer, parce que, crois-moi, dès que j'en serai à nouveau capable, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à te réduire en poussière! Et je peux te promettre une mort lente et douloureuse ! Me cracha-t-il avec haine.

\- Je suis désolé…

Il ne me répondit pas et se leva. Mais à peine eut-il posé le pied par terre, qu'il gémit de douleur et s'effondra au sol. Il baissa les yeux vers sa jambe que j'avais soignée. Grossièrement, je l'avoue, mais j'avais eu des choses plus urgentes à faire. Il passa la main sur le bandage fait à partir de mon tee-shirt. Lorsqu'il la retira, elle était tachée de sang.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Tu t'es blessé en faisant sauter cette porte…. Lui annonçais-je en m'approchant doucement pour l'aider à se relever.

Je fus surpris de le voir se laisser faire. Le faisant s'asseoir sur le lit, fabriqué à partir des moyens du bord, c'est-à-dire à partir de planches de bois, trouvées dans un village voisin, et de fougères. Magnus était pâle, très pâle. Sa colère à mon égard semblait, cependant, s'être soudainement apaisée. Je m'accroupis face à lui.

\- Tu… tu me laisserais regarder ta blessure ? Il faudrait que la soigne un peu mieux que ça…

\- Encore une chose que je suis incapable de faire moi-même…

Je caressais sa joue.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Tu as risqué ta vie pour les sauver…

\- Et ai-je réussi ? Hein ? Dis-moi ?!

Je baissais les yeux.

\- Je suis un incapable…

\- Dans ce cas on est deux ! Je n'ai pu sauver personne moi non plus… Lui fis-je.

Il fit alors une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Passant sa main dans mes cheveux, il posa son front contre le mien. Cette soudaine proximité réveilla les papillons dans mon ventre. Passant à mon tour ma main dans ses cheveux, je l'attirais un peu plus contre moi.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur… J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre… Je suis désolé… Catarina…

\- Elle n'est pas morte !

Je relevais la tête.

\- Je le sens… m'expliqua-t-il. Elle n'est pas morte ! Il.. Il faut que je la retrouve…

\- Par l'Ange, merci ! M'exclamais-je, soulagé.

Je le serrais dans mes bras, plutôt brusquement, je l'avoue. Par bonheur, il ne me repoussa pas, bien au contraire, et s'accrocha un peu plus à moi.

\- On va la retrouver, je te le promets. Je suis là maintenant, ça va aller… Tu n'es pas seul…

Je le sentis sangloter contre moi et je resserrais mon étreinte.

\- Je suis là, tout va bien… Je suis là…

J'attendis qu'il se calme puis m'écartais de lui et essuyais ses joues humides.

\- Tu veux toujours me tuer ? Lui demandais-je. Histoire que je prépare mon testament ! Plaisantais-je en espérant le faire sourire.

\- Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus…

\- Bon et bien, je suppose que je ferai mieux de l'écrire alors ! Souris-je.

\- Archi semblait te faire confiance… Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Cela était la vérité. Les dernières paroles du sorcier m'avaient tout autant surpris qu'à lui.

\- Je suppose qu'il a lu dans mes yeux l'amour que je te porte.

\- Ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes. C'est… un autre moi…

\- Non, c'est faux. Vous êtes les mêmes. Vous avez peut-être des personnalités un peu différentes, mais là…

Je posais ma main sur son cœur.

\- Là, vous êtes identiques. C'est de ce qu'il y a là, dans votre cœur, qui m'a fait tomber amoureux de vous deux… Et je vous aime plus que tout au monde…

Il posa alors ses lèvres sur les miennes et je lui rendis aussitôt son baiser. Ce dernier s'approfondit petit à petit mais craignant que les choses ne dérapent comme la dernière fois, j'essayais de garder le contrôle, bien que cela ne soit pas chose facile. Il me rapprocha de lui et quitta mes lèvres pour planter ses yeux dans les miens.

\- Fais-moi l'amour… me fit-il dans un souffle.

\- Que… Pardon ?!

\- Tu m'as très bien compris…. Murmura-t-il en caressant ma joue. Montre moi ce qu'est aimé…

Je pris sa main dans la mienne.

\- Crois-moi que j'en meurs d'envie, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ton cas et…

Il me coupa d'un baiser.

\- Je ne fais jamais rien que je ne veuille pas, ne l'oublie pas ! Me fit-il en me faisant m'allonger sur lui.

Je ne pus résister plus longtemps, et passais mes mains sur son torse nu, délicatement. L'explosion dans le sous-sol lui avait laissé des ecchymoses un peu partout sur son corps. Mes doigts glissèrent sur sa peau douce et je frissonnais. Les paroles de Circus me revinrent alors en tête : « Tu le veux sous toi. Tu veux être sa première fois ». Oui, je le voulais… Plus que jamais… L'idée même que quelqu'un d'autre ai put être à ma place me rendait fou. Si, certes, je savais que sûrement plusieurs femmes avaient déjà été à ma place, je serai au moins, cette fois, le premier homme à le toucher. Et je me foutais que ça change quoi que ce soit au futur. Je refusais même d'y penser. Reprenant ses lèvres, je le tirais doucement par les hanches pour le ramener vers moi. Il me sourit et mon cœur rata un battement.

\- Je t'aime… Déclarais-je dans un souffle.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, me faisant encore plus craquer.

\- Je.. Moi je ne sais pas. Me fit-il.

Je ris.

\- Pourquoi ai-je encore plus envie de toi quand tu me dis ça ? Comment fais-tu pour me faire retomber amoureux de toi à chaque fois que je pose mes yeux sur toi ?

Il haussa les épaules, me faisant sourire un peu plus. Je retirais mon tee-shirt ayant envie de sentir sa peau contre la mienne. C'était même plus un besoin qu'une envie. Tout le stress, l'angoisse, la colère accumulaient depuis des jours s'envolaient sous ses caresses et ses baisers. Ses mains glissèrent sur ma peau, et ses doigts suivirent le contour de mes runes, de la même façon qu'elles continueraient à le faire dans plusieurs siècles.

\- Ça fait mal ? Me demanda-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qui fait mal ?

Il baissa les yeux, rougissant. Je n'étais pas habitué à ça. Le voir rougir ou être gêné, était une chose plutôt rare chez Magnus Bane. Pourtant, le garçon que j'avais actuellement entre mes bras, me regardait avec inquiétude. J'aurais pu tout arrêter si je n'y avais pas aussi vu cette lueur de désir.

\- Un peu. Mais je vais y aller doucement et… et tu peux m'arrêter dès que tu le souhaites. D'accord ? Si jamais tu ne veux plus, on peut en rester là et juste continuer à s'embrasser ! Rajoutais-je en souriant.

Il rit et secoua négativement la tête.

\- Non, j'ai besoin de ça, je crois… Je le lis dans tes yeux. Tu m'aimes. Mais je ne le comprends pas. Et je veux comprendre.. Je veux comprendre…

Je m'allongeais à ses côtés, caressant son torse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

\- La raison pour laquelle tu m'aimes… Je suis un monstre…

\- Non ! Putain… je déteste quand tu dis ça ! Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Ton père ne te définit pas !

\- Je l'ai vu… Dans ta tête…

\- Je sais…

\- Il…voulait me tuer ?

\- Asmodée est un salaud ! Une ordure ! Lui, c'est un monstre !

\- Mais c'est mon père…

\- On ne choisit pas sa famille !

\- Hum… J'ai vu aussi que… que tu étais prêt à tout laisser pour moi…

\- Oui. Et je l'aurais fait. Parce que je t'aime.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es la personne la plus dingue que je connaisse ! Parce que tu es le seul à qui porter des paillettes et des tenues archis colorées aille bien et te rendent absolument sexy ! Parce que tu es le seul qui arrive à me comprendre en un seul regard. Parce que dans tes bras j'oublie tout, parce que tu as toujours été là pour moi et que sans toi je serais probablement mort une bonne centaine de fois ! Et surtout parce que tu es le seul qui arrive à faire fermer son clapet à Jace !

\- Jace? Qui est ce Jace ?

\- Mon frère. Mais on verra ça plus tard si tu veux bien…

Reprenant ma position de départ au-dessus de lui, je l'embrassais à nouveau. Il y répondit et frotta son corps contre le mien. Je pouvais sentir son désir sous-moi. J'embrassais son torse nu et descendis plus bas, petit à petit, sans quitter son visage des yeux. Il avait fermé les siens et rejeté la tête en arrière. Encouragé par sa réaction, je lui enlevais ses derniers vêtements … et les miens… J'allais faire glisser mes lèvres sur son sexe lorsqu'un « pop » assourdissant se fit entendre, nous faisant sursauter. Je relevais aussitôt la tête et me figeais.

\- Merde… Fis-je.

\- Oui, je te confirme… Bonjour, Alexander…

 **A suivre**

 **Merci pour vos reviews :D**

 **Gros bisous:D**


	9. Chapter 9

\- Bonjour, Alexander.

Alec se redressa précipitamment. Magnus, le Magnus qui n'était pas du tout censé être là, se tenait devant lui, ses yeux de chat lançant des éclairs de colère. Tendant des vêtements à la version plus jeune que lui, sans pour autant poser le regard sur lui, il lui dit froidement dans un Indonésien parfait :

\- Laisse-nous !

\- Magnus, je… Commença Alec.

\- Ne te fatigue pas, Alexander, je n'ai pas l'intention de discuter avec toi.

\- Il n'a pas l'air de t'aimer tant que ça. Déclara le jeune Magnus à un Alec très mal à l'aise.

Ce dernier le fusilla du regard. Il ne l'aidait pas là…

\- On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis, toi ! Lui répondit le Magnus plus âgé. Et il me semble t'avoir demandé de nous laisser !

Alexander remarqua que Magnus ne regardait pas son double, préférant visiblement poser son regard n'importe où plutôt que sur lui.

\- Je ressemble vraiment à ça dans le futur ?

Magnus soupira, exaspéré.

\- Sors…

\- J'ai plein de questions ! Fit le plus jeune sans prêter attention à l'ordre de son aîné.

\- Je pense que tu devrais sortir… Lui conseilla Alec.

Mais le jeune sorcier ne semblait pas vouloir obéir. D'un claquement de doigt, il s'habilla et s'avança vers l'autre version de lui en boitant.

\- Non, non, non ! Tu ne peux pas te présenter devant moi et ne pas répondre à mes questions ! Je veux dire, ma vie serait plus simple si tu me disais déjà les trucs moches qui vont encore m'arriver ! C'est un peu comme si tu étais mon frère jumeau ! J'ai toujours voulu avoir un…

Magnus l'empoigna par le col de sa veste et pour la première fois, le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Écoute-moi bien, je ne suis pas ton frère, je suis toi ! Un toi beaucoup, beaucoup, plus puissant ! Alors je te conseille de m'obéir et de débarrasser le plancher !

\- Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? Vas-y, mais toi et moi on semble plutôt lié !

\- Je prends le risque !

\- Magnus, arrête, lâche-le ! S'interposa Alec en les séparant.

Il s'adressa ensuite au plus jeune.

\- Laisse-nous seul, s'il te plaît. S'il te plaît… Répéta-t-il.

La version jeune de Magnus obéit enfin, mais prit soin de lancer un sourire narquois à la plus âgée.

Il sortit de la tente et s'éloigna de quelques mètres avant de s'appuyer contre un arbre et de se glisser contre le tronc. Il laissa alors tomber le masque qu'il avait revêtit à l'arrivée de son lui futur, et fondit en larmes. Depuis quand il n'avait pas pleuré comme ça ? Probablement des années… Il s'était juré de ne plus rien laisser l'atteindre à ce point. Mais ces derniers jours, non ces dernières semaines, avaient été difficiles. Et les dernières heures avaient été cauchemardesques. Il regarda autour de lui, perdu. Il était seul, entièrement seul, dans un pays qui n'était pas le sien. La famille qui s'était construite en arrivant dans ce pays, venait de périr dans les flammes. Penser à eux ne fit que redoubler ses pleurs. Il avait beau avoir essayé de donner le change devant le néphilim et le futur lui, ce n'était qu'une façade. Il était sous le choc, il avait du mal à croire en la véracité des derniers événements. Ils ne pouvaient pas tous être morts… Malheureusement, au fil des minutes, la réalité finissait par s'imposait irrévocablement à lui, et en cet instant, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : être le loin de ce monde.

 **PDV Alec**

Si seulement j'avais pu me construire un trou et m'y cacher à vie… Honteux, je remis mon tee-shirt sous le regard dégoûté de Magnus. En le voyant en cet instant, je me rendis compte à quel point j'avais été stupide et à quel point j'avais merdé en beauté…

\- Je… Commençais-je, mais il me coupa froidement.

\- Épargne-moi tes excuses. Ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit. On s'en va.

\- Non, on ne peut pas partir !

\- Alexander, ton immortalité, là, tout de suite, j'en ai rien à foutre !

Je sursautai. L'entendre me parler, parler comme ça tout court d'ailleurs, était rare. Très rare.

\- Magnus, je…

\- Non, stop ! Circus nous attend..

\- C'est lui qui t'a emmené ici ?! Demandais-je surpris.

\- Oui. Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix.

\- Magnus, on ne peut pas partir !

\- Alexander, sérieusement, je ne te le redirai pas une autre…

\- Non, toi écoute-moi ! Le coupais-je. Il y a un problème avec Catarina !

Alors qu'il s'était déjà détourné de moi, il se retourna brusquement.

\- Comment ça il y a un problème avec Catarina ?! Me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Il...Il y a eu un incendie au refuge… Une attaque plus précisément, et elle… Elle a disparu. Les autres sont tous…

\- Morts. Oui, je sais, j'étais là. Mais Catarina est sorti avec moi !

\- Non… Pas là…

Il ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son regard n'était que froideur. A cet instant, je compris que j'avais commis l'erreur de trop…

 **PDV Magnus (jeune)**

Des pas se rapprochèrent de moi. Mon cœur s'accéléra. Je n'étais pas en état de me battre. Me relevant difficilement à cause de ma jambe blessée, j'évaluais la situation. Je ne pouvais ni me défendre, ni fuir. En somme, j'étais dans une situation désespérée…

\- Tu crois aller où comme ça ? Demanda une voix que je connaissais parfaitement, alors que j'avais déjà commencé à m'éloigner de cet endroit.

Stoppant mon chemin, je me retournais et faillis fondre en larmes à nouveau.

\- Circus… Murmurais-je d'une voix faible.

Mon ami se tenait devant moi, les sourcils froncés et la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Son visage recouvert de suie lui donnait un air encore plus étrange que d'habitude.

\- Circus… Tu es vivant…

\- Il en faut plus pour me tuer… Me répondit-il.

\- Circus… Ils… Ils sont tous morts… Archi, il…

Ma voix se brisa et voulant avancer vers Circus, j'appuyais un peu trop sur ma jambe. J'essayais, en vain, de retenir un gémissement de douleur, et vacillais. Circus me retint de justesse.

\- Doucement… Me fit-il en me refaisant asseoir contre l'arbre. Montre-moi ta jambe…

Il enleva le bandage de fortune qu'Alec m'avait fait, et me lança un regard désapprobateur.

\- Tu te soignes comme les terrestres ! Me reprocha-t-il.

\- Tu les appelles comme ça toi aussi maintenant ?

\- Je les ai toujours appelé comme ça ! Tu as juste passé trop de temps avec Archi ! On se demande ce qui t'a appris d'ailleurs, vu que tu ne sais même pas pratiquer un sort de guérison, et que tu ne penses même pas à créer un portail pour…

\- Il est mort, Circus…. Sanglotais-je, à bout de forces. Il est mort… Ils sont tous morts… Et Catarina elle… Elle…

\- Je sais ! On va la retrouver ! Mais je dois d'abord soigner ta jambe ! Ce n'est pas joli à voir…

Positionnant ses mains au-dessus de ma blessure, la frôlant presque, il fit passer des flammes magiques dessus. Leur douce chaleur me fit du bien. Un instant plus tard, ce n'était plus que souvenir. Il passa ensuite sa main sur ma joue.

\- Je suis là, ça va aller. On va retrouver Cat'…

\- Tu sais où elle est ?

\- Oui… Et j'ai besoin que tu contrôles tes pouvoirs. Et que tu les utilises à pleine puissance.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi puissant que tu le crois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez toujours cru ça...

\- Parce qu'on a vu tes yeux. On sait qui est ton père.

\- Asmodée…Murmurais-je.

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je connaisse cette information.

\- Comment l'as-tu su ?

\- Longue histoire… J'ai eu une semaine un peu compliquée.

Je décidais de ne pas lui révéler que quelques mètres plus loin se tenaient le moi du futur et Alexander. Alexander… Je me surpris à souhaiter la présence de ce néphilim auprès de moi… Par bonheur, Circus ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet.

\- Peu importe comment tu l'as su de toute manière… Puis c'est plus simple que tu le saches déjà.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu vas le rencontrer !

 **PDV Alec**

Magnus ne me parlait pas. Il ne me regardait même pas. Je m'étais assis sur le lit, en attendant que Circus se pointe pour nous ramener dans notre temps. Heureusement qu'il était censé nous attendre celui-là… De toute manière, je n'avais pas l'intention de rentrer... Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait, mais tout mon être me hurlait de retourner auprès d'un Magnus bien différent que celui qui se tenait actuellement près de moi. Je me pris la tête dans les mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ?!

\- Tu l'aimes ? Me demanda soudain Magnus, froidement.

\- Bien sûr ! Tout comme je t'aime toi ! Je te rappelle que lui, c'est TOI ! M'énervais-je.

\- Alors tu ne m'aimes pas. Parce que non, lui et moi on n'est pas pareil. Il n'y a rien de plus différent que lui et moi.

J'eus une exclamation de dédain.

\- Tu te détestes tellement… Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je en encrant mes yeux dans les siens. Pourquoi cette haine envers toi-même ?

\- Fais-moi confiance, Alexander, si tu restes ici, tu le détesteras autant que moi. Je n'ai pas toujours été le gentil sorcier que tu as devant toi.

\- Toi gentil ? Tu as de la chance que Simon ne soit pas là pour te contredire…

\- Ce n'est pas parce que la plupart du temps les gens me sont indifférents, et je précise que depuis qu'il m'a sauvé la vie, ce n'est plus le cas de Simon, que cela fait de moi une personne… mauvaise. Or le gamin que tu as eu devant les yeux, lui, il l'est. Les gens qui lui sont indifférents, il les tue. Point. Il ne se pose pas plus de questions.

\- N'importe quoi… Soupirais-je, ne pouvant pas croire en ce qui me disait. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Des gens ont été tués et tu t'en sens responsable, c'est ça ?

Il soupira.

\- Je te montrerai, mais on doit rentrer.

\- Ouais… Tu me montreras… Faut déjà que ce cher Circus se pointe !

\- Il a plutôt intérêt !

\- Et Catarina ? Tu la laisses tomber ?

Son visage s'assombrit.

\- Je vais m'en occuper. Mais je vais d'abord m'assurer que tu rentres.

J'allais répliquer lorsque Circus entra enfin sous la tente. Il lança un regard à Magnus qui le saisit aussitôt par le col de sa veste d'Arlequin.

\- Tu as réussi à changer le passé, tu es fier de toi ?! Lui fit-il avec haine.

Circus se dégagea et lui renvoya son regard.

\- Je préfère définitivement l'autre version de toi !

\- Je te jure que si Catarina…

\- Je veille sur elle, ne t'en fais pas ! Et le passé n'a pas changé! Catarina n'est jamais sortie avec toi de cet incendie.

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Non… Tu n'en as juste aucun souvenir. Tu te sens tellement coupable de ce que tu as fait cette nuit-là, que la chronologie des événements s'est embrouillée dans ta tête !

\- Tu mens…

\- Non. Non, je ne mens pas. Je n'aurais jamais permis que le passé soit changé.

\- Mais tu le changes forcément par la présence d'Alexander !

\- Vraiment ?

Circus sourit, lui donnant encore plus l'air d'un fou.

\- Les Frères Silencieux ont vraiment fait du bon travail…

\- Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ou vous allez longtemps faire comme si je n'existais pas ?! Fini-je par lancer, agacé.

Encore des choses que je ne savais pas…

\- Non. Tu ne peux pas. Me répondit Magnus sans un regard.

\- Dans ce cas je reste ici, parce que ton autre toi est bien plus bavard !

Il ignora ma remarque et ordonna à Circus de me ramener. Ce dernier me lança un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention.

\- Circus… Ramène-nous, maintenant ! Lui ordonna Magnus à nouveau, semblant lui aussi avoir compris que les intentions du sorcier n'étaient pas tout à fait les mêmes que les siennes.

Circus ne me quittait pas du regard, semblant réfléchir. Il claqua alors des doigts et le temps sembla s'arrêter.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je ne peux pas m'amuser à ça trop longtemps mais… Écoute-moi, le moi du passé a emmené ton petit copain rencontrer son père. Magnus a dû te dire qu'il n'en garde pas un bon souvenir, et à fortes raisons. Tu dois les retrouver… Ta présence est essentielle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que dans le cas contraire, on est tous morts !

 **A suivre**


End file.
